Yamato's Love
by botskey
Summary: Being a new anbu wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I was very lucky to be put into a group I could get along with. I wasn't expecting to get close to one in particular. M for Language and small lemon. Prequel to Yamato's Love Returns. Yamato/Tenzō x Oc.
1. Meeting Tenzō

**It's fun to play in the world that Masashi Kishimoto has created and he gets the credit. I do not own any characters but the OC. Thanks for taking a peak at what I have been working on. Yamato/Tenzō x Oc**

Yamato's love

Prequel to Yamato's love returns. I wrote that one first. This doesn't follow any timelines or anything else. For Mc'Carney and Aniwolfgirl.

Warning! this story contains: odd sense of humor, suggested stuff, dirty mindedness, running gags and language. Rating may go up. Read at your own risk. XD

* * *

_Meeting Tenzō_

"Kiyo Seina, congratulations, you are now part of anbu. Here is a scroll with your uniform in it, your mask and sword. Here is the slip for you to get your tattoo. Tomorrow you will meet with your cell. Oh, your code name is Soka. And try to get along with the ones you work with. I must say, having a sensor and medic is an unusual combination for an anbu. You may go."

I gave a quick bow and grabbed my stuff. As I left, I looked at the paper that said where I was to get a tattoo. I headed down the hall in the to where I had to go. I didn't really look to see where I was going; I let my feet move around people.

"Who's that?"

"She's cute."

I turned a corner and passed more members. I reached the room where I was to have my tattoo. I giggled at the anbu who was standing out side the door.

"Hi Kashi." I said as I gave him a wink before I went in.

He followed me in and watched as the tattoo artist went to get his tools.

"How do you know it's me?" he asked.

"I've known you for how long now? I recognized your chakra signature." I giggled.

"Such a sensor you are." he shook his head.

"Besides, how many others have your hair color." I pointed out.

"Ready for tomorrow?" he asked as the artist started.

"Not yet, but I'm excited. You should come over later, I'll make you dinner." I bribed.

"I'll see what I can do."

"All right, you're all done." the artist said. "You're one of the few that didn't flinch during the whole thing."

"I guess you don't tattoo too many medics then." I grinned as I pushed my auburn hair away from my blue eyes. "Thank you."

I followed Kakashi out. We didn't get far down the hall when another member stopped him. I waited for them to be done talking when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.

"Why is pretty girl like you here?" asked the guy in bird mask.

"Chi, play nice. She's new."

"Let go of me." I growled. I felt his grip tighten.

"Chi…"

I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder. He went crashing into the floor.

"I said let go, you baka!" I yelled.

"That was impressive." I heard Kakashi mutter.

"Feisty one."

"You should know how to behave when you're here!" scolded a guy in the wolf mask as he raised his hand.

I closed my eyes and waited for the contact, but it never came. I looked to see a tall guy with brown hair in front of me. He was holding the wolf guy's wrist.

"Zang, it's rude of you to raise your hand not only to a new member, but to a lady." he said calmly.

"Tenzō." Zang growled. He jerked his hand away and left.

Tenzō turned to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." I said.

"Tenzō." he said as he held out his hand.

"Kiyo, I mean Soka." I mixed up as I shook his hand. I think he smiled behind the mask.

"Welcome Soka."

"Thank you Tenzō." I blushed.

"Come on, Kiyo." Kakashi said. "You should get out of here for now."

I nodded and disappeared in a flurry of white petals.

"That will leave an impression." Tenzō said.

* * *

Hours later

I was at home trying to figure out what to pack for tomorrow. I had changed into a blue button up guy's nightshirt. It's a bit big on me; it came down to just above my knees. I had to roll up the sleeves because they came past my fingers. I walked into the living room and opened a window. I hoped that some fresh air would be good. I turned on the radio as I went back to the table. I had my medical supplies laid out, some scrolls and some odd stuff. I looked at my mask and sighed. How was I going to decorate it?

"Hi Kashi." I said.

"Hi Kiyo." he said from the window. "Can I join you?"

"Of course you can. Oh, and your friend, he can join too." I smiled, not looking up.

"How's the packing going?" Kakashi asked as he sat the table looking over what I had laid out.

"Slow, but I will figure something out. I think I have an idea on how to design my mask." I grinned.

I looked at the window and smiled at the guy. I nudged Kakashi and gave him a look.

"Tenzō, get your ass in here before she drags you in." Kakashi called out.

"You can sit any where you want unless you really want to sit there." I said as I stifle a laugh.

Tenzō reluctantly came in and sat on the couch. I giggled as he moved his sword, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Kashi, are you working him to the bone? He's still in his anbu uniform." I teased.

"Tenzō? No. He returned from a mission when he met us in the hallway." he said.

"Say, I got a note that said I'm suppose to meet someone named Aksaja. Do you know who that is?" I asked, but I had a feeling I knew.

"Me."

"Thought so."

I rolled open a scroll and set a bunch of senbons on it and sealed it up. I set is aside as I grabbed another scroll and opened it. I put bandages and ointments in the second scroll. I got up from the table and went over to my desk to get some paint. I came back out with a small jar of purple paint and a brush. I grabbed my mask and started to paint around the eyeholes. I was given a cat mask. I painted an upside down teardrop. It circled around the eyes and came to a point down the middle of the mask.

I glance over and saw Tenzō watching me. I tilted my head at him. I leaned forward to Kakashi.

"Kashi, why is Tenzō's ears red?" I whispered. Kakashi glanced over and snickered.

"He's not use to seeing a beautiful woman walking around in just a button up shirt." he whispered back. I glanced down and smiled.

"He'll have to get use to it then. These shirts are very comfortable." I whispered back. "If I ever have a boyfriend, I'm stealing one of his to keep."

"Good luck finding one to put up with you." he teased.

I slapped the back of his head as I walked into the kitchen. I pulled out some ingredients out from the cabinets and started to make supper.

"Kiyo, why do you have a fan on the table?" Kakashi asked.

"I was thinking of bringing one with."

"Why?"

"I found out that they come in handy during a fight?"

"Huh?"

"Some drunk moron thought it would be funny to fight me with a sword. I was wearing a dress at the time and all I had on me were two senbons and a fan. Besides slapping the guy's hands with the fan, I used it to disarm him of his sword. I used so much force that the sword went flying a few feet before it lodged its self into a tree." I explained.

"That was you?" Tenzō said in shock.

"Yeah, why?" I said meekly.

"That sword nearly hit me."

"Sorry."

"What'ca making Kiyo." Kakashi asked.

"Chicken stir fry with nuts."

"What kind of nuts?"

"What kind do you want?"

"…"

"Chestnuts, walnuts, and some cashews."

"That a lot of nuts."

"Yep, but they're the good kind."

"Is there a bad kind?"

"Yep, they're insane and in the funny farm."

Tenzō burst out in laughter. I looked at Kakashi and he shrugged.

"Sorry, Kiyo, but that was funny."

"Someone is a little dirty." I grinned. "I like that."

I saw his ears turn red again.

"I'm hoping that I get to go on some missions with you, Tenzō." I cooed. "Anyway, dinner is ready if you guys are hungry."

Kakashi and Tenzō went into the kitchen to get food as I went to clear off the table. They both paused at first then decided it was safe to take off their masks. We talked for a little more while we were eating. After dinner the guys left me for the night. I smiled bigger after I closed the door. I've seen Kakashi without his mask before. It was the first time I saw Tenzō, without his mask. He had very handsome face.

I finished packing my stuff and crawled into bed to sleep.

* * *

Next day

I dressed in my anbu apparel and headed out to meet my group. I had my hair up in a bun with six senbons in it. I had a white ribbon tied around the bun. I had an odd feeling that this might be a rough day. I made sure that I had grabbed my small blue masquerade mask. The masquerade mask only covers my face around the eyes. I had my tantō strapped to my right leg and my sword on my back. My scrolls were in a small pouch on my back. I had my fan on a hook on the band of my pants by my left hip. I grabbed my fingertip-less gloves and put them on.

I saw Aksaja, Tenzō and someone I didn't recognize at first. He was taller than me with short black messy hair.

"You're here and on time. Perfect." Aksaja said. "Soka you remember Tenzō and this is Chi. I think you both met yesterday. Remember to play nice."

I nodded and noticed their eyes watching me.

"We have a mission that might take a couple of days. We received confirmation that one group of the rogue nins we have been looking for is in a hideout by the land of hot water. We'll travel in a usual group of four until we get closer, then we'll split into two groups of two." he explained. "Soka, what are you senbons soaked in?"

"A very strong tranquilizer. Anyone punctured with it will be sleeping for at least four hours." I said.

"Sword?"

"Poison."

"Tantō?"

"Tranquilizer."

"Anything else?"

"Not really. Are the rogues to be brought back alive or dead?"

"Either. Your fan?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, let's go. We should be at the border in about a day and a half."

Aksaja lead the way as we followed him. It was still early in the morning and it didn't take us long to be on a steady pace in the trees. By nightfall we made camp. I found a nice maple tree with big branches to sit on. Chi left for first watch.

"Soka?"

"In a tree."

Tenzō walked over to the tree and looked up. I gave him a small wave.

"What's up?'

"Why are you in a tree?"

"Trying to be sneaky while I try to sleep."

Tenzō scratched the back of his neck.

"Can I come up?"

"Naughty Tenzō."

"…"

"There are lots of empty branches, help yourself."

He made is way up and sat on a branch near me but slightly higher.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just wanted to say hi."

"Hi."

"How tall are you?" he blurted out.

"Twenty-one questions huh? All right, I'll play. 5'4". You?"

"About 5'8". Favorite food?"

"Anything with chicken. You?"

"Nuts, mostly walnuts."

"Ah, Tenzō is a good nut."

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Lay out in the sun under a tree and sketching."

"Reading."

"Oohh, a bookworm."

"Single sword fight or duel?"

"Preferred single, unless I have to use two."

"Single. Boyfriend?"

"Nope. Girlfriend?"

"Nope. Best friend?"

"Kakashi."

"Don't have one yet. Do you dance?"

"Only with someone."

"Ditto. Favorite flower?"

"Daffodil."

"Don't have one."

"Aw, so I can't get you flowers Tenzō?" I teased.

"What are you two doing?" Aksaja asked as he walked over.

"Twenty-one questions. Wanna join?" I asked.

"Not today, it's late and get some sleep. Tomorrow might be a long day."

Tenzō jumped down and sat on the ground, leaning against the tree. I move my sword from my back to my front. Light sleep came quick.

* * *

Morning came fast. Soon, we were off and moving again. I managed to put my masquerade mask on under my cat one. When we got closer to the targets, I was paired with Chi. It wasn't long before everything broke loose.

"Chi! Ten o'clock!" I yelled.

"Thanks!"

Four rogues came out. I managed to immobilized one with a senbon. Then I was attack by another.

"Think you're tough enough to fight me." he growled. He tried to grab me but I slapped his hand way with the fan.

It turned into a slap fest. Every time he tried to grab, I would slap him with a fan. Every hit denied, than angrier he got. He hit the ground with his fists trying to unbalance me. I was able to maintain my balance despite his effort. He tried to swing with both fists and I blocked one and thought I dodge the other. I felt it connect with my mask. My cat mask shattered.

"Damn it." I muttered.

I managed to get some distance between us. I deflected the kunais he threw. I threw a senbon at him and it connected with his thigh. I could tell he was ignoring it and charged me with his sword. I dodged and disarmed him of the sword with my fan. I sent the sword flying away from us. At one point he stopped and fell over.

"Took long enough to knock you out." I muttered. I went to find Chi. I found out the sword I sent flying impaled the guy Chi was fighting.

"Oh, that's where it went." I said. "You alright Chi?"

"You would not believe how good of timing it was for that sword." he said. "This one is dead and so is the other one. Otherwise I'm fine."

"I knocked out two, but that's it."

"What happened to your mask?"

"The big guy I was fighting broke it when he tried punching me." I sighed as I went to retrieve my sword.

"Come on, let's join the other two."

I followed him to the others. We found Aksaja helping Tenzō up off of the ground.

"Everyone okay?" I asked. "Bumps, bruises, broken bones."

"We're alright doctor." Aksaja teased.

"What happened to your mask?" Tenzō asked.

"The big guy I was fighting shattered it with a punch." I sighed. "I'm fine otherwise."

"Nice backup one." Aksaja said. "Blue looks good on you."

"You have to be careful around Soka." Chi teased. "She can send those swords flying."

"You sent another one flying?" Aksaja said in shock.

"Yep and I found it too. It impaled the guy Chi was fighting." I grinned.

I could tell their eyes went wide. I told them that the two I fought were passed out from the senbons. We headed back over to the other two and tied them up. Aksaja and Chi left ahead with the two captives. Tenzō and I checked around for anything else in their hideout, otherwise we destroyed the evidence. We managed to catch up to the other two.

I was glad that we made it back to the village. Aksaja turned the captives over to the interrogators. We gave our reports. I was scolded and praised at the same time. They were impressed with my fighting skills but shocked that my mask was destroyed. I was given a new one and reminded that I should not make a habit of it. They did give me credit for having a back up. We were dismissed and I was more than happy to leave.

I set my bag down on the table when I walked in to my apartment. I opened the window in my bedroom and went to take a shower. I came back out of the shower and put on my nightshirt. I walked out of my room, when I realized something was in my room. I walked back in a saw some things on my dresser that was not there before.

There was a note, a fan and a daffodil. I picked up the note and it was a thank you note from Aksaja. I opened the fan and another note was there. Chi left the fan as a thank you for saving his ass during the fighting. There was no note with the flower, but I could guess whom it was from. I picked it up and brought it into the kitchen to get a vase. I brought the flower back into my room and set it on my nightstand.

"Thanks guys." I muttered out loud with a smile. I crawled into bed and let sleep take over.

* * *

So it begins.

Please review!


	2. Parts Assigned

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

_Parts Assigned_

The next few months, missions were the same as the first. A lot of the higher ups were pleased with us. Somehow, we always came back with at least one rogue for the interrogation team. Chi and I decided to start over from when we first met in the hallway. We became good friends. I became the target of many other anbus to pick on. I didn't know why, but I think some were jealous, of what I wasn't sure. Chi and Tenzō always came to my defense. I was getting the sense that they were protective of me.

We met in our usual spot one day. Aksaja opened the mission scroll and shook his head.

"I hope you're ready for a change. We have an undercover mission." he said. "We are going to a special masquerade party being held in honor of Mizukage. We have been asked by the Mizukage to help flush out some missing nins. The Hokage figures that Soka and Tenzō are to portray a young just married noble couple, representing Konoha. Chi and I are your bodyguards. Tenzō wear a tux, Chi and I will wear suits. Soka dress up and there will be dinner and dancing. So, no masks until the party, then it will be masquerade masks. Still bring everything like it was going to be a regular mission. Wear regular clothes for traveling."

My jaw fell open. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Find your stuff tonight. We will still use our code names, until we get there. Soka and Tenzō will use different names when there. Unfortunately, I'll be using a different name, just because I'll be too recognized. I'll see everyone tomorrow by the gate." he said.

"Where do you find a masquerade mask?" Tenzō asked.

"Ask Soka, she seems to know." Chi said as they looked at me.

"Meet me at the party shop and I'll help you pick yours out." I said as I left.

* * *

I went home and changed quickly out of my anbu uniform and put on a shirt and skirt. I met Chi and Tenzō at the party shop. We wandered over to where the masquerade masks were.

"No feathers." They both said when I held some up.

"Do you want full masks or half?" I asked.

"Something like your blue one." Chi said.

I scanned the ones displayed on the wall.

"Chi, what is your eye color again?" I asked.

"Green."

"Come here."

I pulled a couple of different shades of green masks.

"Smile, please." I asked. He gave me a questioning look, but smiled. He looked very nice when he smiled. I held up the different masks.

"This one." I said as I handed him an emerald green mask with just a touch of silver glitter around the eyeholes. "Go look in the mirror."

He walked over and put the mask on. He tilted his head from side to side.

"Chi." I whispered and pointed to some girls to the side of him. They had big smiles as they watched them. He turned and grinned at him.

"Ladies… what do you think?" he asked them. They giggled and started to talk to him.

"Tenzō?" I asked as I gently tugged at his arm. He looked deep in thought as he looked at the black masks.

"Hn?"

"What'ca thinking?" I whispered in his ear.

"I don't want a black mask."

"Ah, you hear me talking to Chi."

I pulled Tenzō over to where the brighter colors are.

"Well, you have brown hair. Red tends to compliment brown hair." I started as I looked at the reds. I pulled a couple down.

"Smile, please."

I held up one mask, then another…

"No, no, no."

I put them back and looked at some darker reds.

"What color is your dress?"

"Good idea!"

I went to the red, almost brown colored masks. I pulled three of them off of the wall.

"Smile, please dear." I teased.

He gave me a smile that looked genuine. I held up the different masks.

"This one."

I handed him an auburn mask with a little bit of black glitter around the eyeholes.

"Which one are you getting?" he asked as he took the mask from me and headed to the mirror.

"This one." I said. I held up an ivory mask with silver glitter around the eyeholes.

"Why that one?"

"I've been eyeing it for a long time. I think its beautiful and white always works with my hair color."

We headed to the cashier to buy the masks. Chi was waiting for us outside.

"Soka, I should have you go shopping with me more often." he grinned.

"Why is that?"

"You know what looks good and I have two numbers from the girls who were watching us." he gloated.

"Chi! You're such a playboy!" I teased.

"Soka, sometimes you have to be to find a worthy girl." he said.

I shook my head and laughed.

"I have to go and pick up my dress. If you guys want you could always go and pick up bowties or ties that match your masks." I winked. "See you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Chi yelled.

I turned back with a smile. "What?"

"Please?" they both said.

I sighed. "Alright, but you must promise to act surprise when I wear it at the dance."

The followed me to the dress shop.

"Ah Kiyo! You're back!" said the short slender lady. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was just less than five foot tall.

"Hi Miya. Do you have my dress ready?" I asked as I gave her a hug.

"The masquerade one? Or the formal gown?"

"Masquerade, please."

"Come with me then."

I motioned for the guys to sit in the chairs as I followed her. I followed her to the dressing rooms and she helped me get into my dress. Miya was excited when I had asked her to help me design the dress. We have been working on this dress for the past six months. I found it ironic that I would have a mission that I would be wearing it for.

The top of the dress from the bust to the waist was white and form fitting. It showed off some cleavage but not a lot. It had small sleeves that were off of the shoulders. There was enough fabric there to just barely hide my tattoo. From the waist down, the skirt was in two layers and didn't flare out too much. It stopped just before my ankles. The top layer was shorter and covered at three-fourths of the bottom layer, mostly showing off the second layer in the front. It was a beautiful auburn color, almost matching my hair. The bottom layer was white with small silver gemstones on it. It looked like someone dumped silver glitter all over it.

Miya pulled my hair up into a messy bun and helped me put on my white shoes.

"So, which one is lucky enough to dance with you?" she cooed.

"Miya, this is unfortunately for a mission. I'll probably end up dancing with both of them. Otherwise it's just Tenzō and I." I said. I started to get butterflies in my stomach.

"You'll have to find some nice jewelry to go with this."

"I have an ivory and white laced fan to carry around. I'll be wearing a silver necklace with an opal in the shape teardrop on it. I'm planning on having my hair up in a bun with a white ribbon wrapped around it." I said.

"Wait, I have some extra fabric from when we had to shortened the dress." she grinned.

She left and went back to get the fabric. When she came back, it looked like it was three feet long and I could tell that she made sure that there was no frayed edges. She wrapped it around the bun, tying it under the bottom of the bun, letting the rest of the ribbon to ripple down.

"Are you guys ready?" Miya called out.

"Yep." they said.

"Remember to breath." she whispered in my ear.

She took my hand and led me out. With every step, I felt more nervous and I wasn't sure why.

"Wow."

I looked up to see Chi and Tenzō smiling. I noticed the smiles in their eyes were different. Miya made me turn around to show off the whole dress. The back of the dress from the top to waist had hooks to keep the dress together. Miya had made a piece to cover the hooks and gave it the illusion that the dress had a ribbon tying the dress together.

"You look beautiful." Tenzō said with a huge grin.

"She looks like a royal princess." Chi grinned. "You're going to be at the center of attention."

"How do you feel?" Miya asked.

"Like my boobs are going to pop out if I turn the wrong way." I blurted out as I blushed.

The laughter started.

"Sorry, I know they won't but it was the first thing I thought of." I mumbled.

"And you're the one who is paired with her." Chi teased Tenzō.

"Yep."

"Miya, can you help me get out of this dress?" I asked.

She led me back to the dressing room and helped me out. I felt a lot better when I had changed. She took the dress away and brought me out a scroll.

"It's in here to keep it safe on your trip." She said. "I hope things go well and have fun."

We said our goodbyes and headed out. The guys went to pick up their outfits and eventually we all split up and head to our homes for much needed sleep. We knew it was going to be a long trip to Kirigakure.

* * *

Next morning we met by the gate of the village. I giggled when I saw how sleepy Chi and Tenzō looked. Kakashi approached us with some paper bags in his hands.

"Good morning everyone. I'm sure everyone feels odd about not wearing your anbu masks but probably feel better about wearing regular clothes and no masks, but you can wear your forehead protectors. For the fun part: we can use our code names if you want, otherwise, your other names. Soka, we'll have you use your name Kiyo. Tenzō will be known as Yamato. Chi, we'll be using your name Isamu. Of where we're going and whom we'll be around, I have to go by Kakashi." he said. "If you mix up the names when talking to each other that's fine. If someone inquires about it, just answer with 'it's my nickname for them'."

"Here." he said as he tossed the paper bags to us.

I opened it up and almost squealed. "Anpan!"

"Enjoy your breakfast as we leave." he grinned. We left and started out slowly while enjoying our food. It wasn't long before we had a steady pace in the trees.

We made it to Kirigakure in about five days. We followed Kakashi to meet the Mizukage. Kakashi had a private meeting with the cells that we were to work with. After a while we headed to the hotel that we would be staying at. Kakashi had two rooms reserved for us. It was a little odd but due to the roles we had to play, but I felt better when I saw that a door connected to two rooms. I giggled when I saw two beds in both rooms.

After we were settled in, Kakashi had us meet the room he was sharing with Isamu.

"We have one day before the party. Everything is ready to catch the rogues. Remember Kiyo and Yamato, you are the cover for this. You both are to act like a happy couple that just got married. So, can't act nervous around each other. Nervous and shyness might lead some to be weary of you two. From now and until we leave, we have to act like our parts. Even if we go out in public today, we have to be careful." he said. "So for today, let's relax."

I headed back to the room that I was sharing with Tenzō. I summoned my dress from the scroll and went to hang it up in the closet. I was straightening out the dress when I felt some strong arms wrap around me.

"Kiyo."

"Yes, Tenzō."

"I thought that since we're in this situation, you would like something nice."

I turned around to look in his eyes. I saw the same smile in them that I saw before. _Was it love?_

"Here." he said as he put a ring on my left hand. My jaw hit the floor. I looked at the ring. It was silver with an opal in the middle of the band; it had two small diamonds on either side. I felt those butterflies again as a looked at him.

"I thought my wife would like it and yes, its all real gems." he smiled. I notice the softness in his face.

"But…"

"I know. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

He took my hands in his and kissed my forehead. I noticed he had a ring on too. He gave me a wink before he let go. I saw that it was a plain silver band.

"Hey you two!" Isamu said as he entered the room. "I hear that there is a good noodle restaurant down the street. Want to go and get some food?"

"Sure." I grinned as I grabbed Tenzō's hand.

We met Kakashi in the lobby. He was talking to some other shinobis.

"Ah, is this the lovely couple you have been assigned to be bodyguard to?" asked the guy Kakashi was talking to.

"Yes, this is Kiyo and Yamato Seina." Kakashi introduced. I was trying to hold my surprise when he used my last name. "We were getting ready to head to dinner. There is restaurant that Kiyo wanted to go to."

"I can see how happy they are. There will be more time for talk later. You guys go and have fun." he said as he turned to leave.

Kakashi motioned for us to follow him. It was nice to be able to walk around Kiri. It was a nice village. There were quite a few people who stopped Kakashi to have a quick word with him. I forget how well known he is. We finally made it to the restaurant. Isamu was trying to ease tensions by telling jokes and stories over dinner.

"Kiyo, will you save me a dance tomorrow?" Isamu asked.

"I dunno. I'll have to see if it's alright with my _husband_." I teased. I glanced to see Tenzō blushing.

"I guess, I'll let you, but if you're going to dance with Isamu, you'll have to dance with Kakashi too." Tenzō recovered.

"Oohh. I like this deal." I grinned. "What do you think Kakashi?"

"I'll dance at least once." he caved.

"Yea! I get to dance with all of my guys!" I giggled.

"Alright you two. Let's head back and get some sleep." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, are you blushing?" I teased.

"…"

We laughed as we left the restaurant. Tenzō linked arms with me. We walked in silence. I felt relieved when we reached our rooms. I rummaged through my bag and found my nightshirt. I went to the bathroom to change. I crawled into one of the beds. I sat up when I heard Tenzō come in from the other room He closed the door behind him.

My jaw fell open when I got a good look at him. He looked delicious in just a pair of lounge pants. I watched him sit down on at the foot of my bed. He gave me a mischievous smile. I couldn't pull my eyes away from him as I looked over his bare chest down to his abs. He crawled closer to me and licked his lips.

"Kiyo… are you drooling?" he whispered in my ear.

I unconsciously closed my mouth and licked my lips. I felt my throat dry up. He leaned in and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I opened my eyes and notice he was gone and crawling into the other bed. I was trying to figure out when I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Kiyo." He said as he turned out the lights.

I lay down against the pillows. I sighed as I twirled the ring around my finger. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I couldn't figure out all that I was feeling. I felt confused and scared. After a bit, I crawled out of my bed and crawled into Tenzō's.

"Tenzō?" I whispered.

I felt his arm wrap around me and pulled me closer to him. My back was against his chest.

"Nervous about the whole mission?" he whispered.

I nodded my head. I laid my hand on top of his and intertwined our fingers.

"Don't worry, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

I felt a sense of calm wash over me when I heard the serious in his voice.

* * *

Next morning

I woke up to an empty spot. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The side door open and Isamu poked his head out.

"Kiyo! Come over for breakfast!" he said.

I crawled out of bed and wandered over.

"Nice legs Kiyo." he said.

"Thanks."

I was trying not to laugh as I noticed that all of the guys were in lounge pants without shirts. It must be a guy thing or something, but I wasn't going to complain. I sat down next to Tenzō. Kakashi handed me a plate of pancakes. I munched happily as I zoned out. Kakashi was going over some of the possible political talks we may in counter.

"Kiyo?"

"Hn?"

"Do you have an extra masquerade mask I can borrow?" Kakashi asked.

"Misplaced yours?"

"…"

"I'll go and get it."

I set my plate down on the food cart and went to get my blue mask.

"Here Kashi." I said as I handed him the mask.

"Thanks."

I left the guys and went to take a shower and get ready for the evening. I knew it was early but I had this feeling that I should as I headed to the bathroom. I felt a lot better after the shower but I still had a knot in my stomach and I wasn't sure why.

I put on a pair of shorts and a button up shirt. I dried my hair and went to look for my accessories. I found my fan and some senbons.

"What'ca doing?" Isamu asked as he walked in.

I sat on the floor in front of the bed and opened the fan up. I heard him sit down on one of the beds.

"Since we're on a mission, what is a better way to hide something than in plain sight?" I sighed. "I'm going to put some small senbons in between the lace and fan blades."

"Huh?"

"I would like to have some type of weapon accessible since I'll be wearing a dress and it will be a pain in the ass to get grab my tantō if I strapped it to my leg."

I heard him laugh.

"I'm sorry Kiyo, but I would like to see you do that. It sounds hilarious." he said while gasping for air.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would have to agree with Isamu." Tenzō said as he and Kakashi came in.

My jaw hit the floor.

"Naughty Tenzō." I teased. "I like that."

I sighed as I finished putting the senbons in the fan. I flicked the fan around and made sure the senbons didn't fly out. I set it on the dresser. I grabbed my comb and two hair ties and looked in the mirror. I was debating on how to do my hair. I started to brush, but stopped and left the comb in my hair.

"That is an interesting look." Isamu teased.

"I'm just not sure on how I want to style it." I sighed.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I felt the comb going through my hair and snapped my eyes open. Tenzō was behind me combing my hair.

"I have an idea of you care to humor me." he whispered in my ear. I nodded as I closed my eyes and tried to relax. "You have soft hair."

I smirked as I kept my eyes closed.

"Hair tie."

I handed him one. I felt like he was putting it up in a ponytail.

"Isamu can you get me the white box on the night stand." Tenzō said as he gave my ponytail a gentle tug and I think he was twisting it. I tried to open on eye.

"Nope! Keep the eyes close and hand me second hair tie."

I did as I heard him open the box.

"Tenzō I didn't know you were a hair stylist." Kakashi teased.

"Not really, I just have an idea."

I felt him putting something in my hair. I started to twirl the ring again.

"Kiyo, relax."

"I am. You almost put me to sleep from combing my hair." I mumbled. I heard some chuckling going on.

"Hey Isamu, hand me the ribbon."

I felt him starting to tie the ribbon in my hair. I sucked in my breath when I felt the ribbon touch my neck.

"Remember to breath." he whispered.

"You sound like Miya."

"What are you going to do with you're bangs since they're shorter?"

"I'll probably curl them then."

"That would look good."

"Can I look yet?" I whined. I heard him sigh.

"Alright, but if you don't like it, you can change it."

I slowly opened my eyes. Tenzō had put my hair in a bun and tied the ribbon around the bun like how Miya did. I notice a nice hair comb in my hair, just barely above the bun. It looked like ivory flowers. The center of each flower was an auburn color.

"I thought the hair comb would look nice with the dress and it would match both of our masks." he whispered.

"Thank you. I feel spoiled though."

"It doesn't hurt to spoil my wife every now and then."

I gave him a questioning look.

"I know and don't ask."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he gave me a goofy grin. It was my turn to laugh.

"Alright you two. I'm not sure what the joke is, but you're both weirding me out." Kakashi said. "I'm going to get us some lunch."

He left and I looked at Isamu and he gave me a huge grin.

"Don't you two make a cute couple." he teased.

"You're jealous." I teased back.

"No, just glad to see you both smiling."

I gave him a questioning look as he shook his head. I walked over to the dresser and put on my necklace. It didn't take long for Kakashi to bring back lunch. We enjoyed the sandwiches. I glanced at Isamu and nodded.

"Five."

"No, two."

"Why?"

"That's my bet."

"No, he'll get six."

"Oohh, you think so?"

We all looked at Kakashi.

"Four." We agreed on.

"What in the world are you guys talking about?" he asked.

Isamu and Tenzō gave me a funny look but nodded. I sighed.

"We're trying to guess on how many girls are going to try to hit on you tonight."

"…"

"Someday, you'll find one." I told him.

* * *

This chapter I had to split into two parts, because it was too long for my liking. I think everyone will be please with both chapters.

I'll post the second half either later today or tomorrow. :)

please review!


	3. Playing the Part

Still own nothing but the ocs.

The conclusion of the previous chapter. :)

* * *

_Playing the part_

An hour after lunch, we started to get ready for the night. I shooed Tenzō out so I could get dressed. I felt a little shy about changing in front of him. I use a shadow clone to help me get into the dress. After I was in the dress and all the hooks were connected and hidden, I had my shadow clone disappear. I curled the loose strands of hair that was framing my face. I went over to the side door and knocked on it. The door opened and I saw Isamu smiling.

"Hi beautiful."

I felt my cheeks flush. Isamu gently took my hand and led me into the room. I saw Tenzō with a big cheesy grin and Kakashi's jaw fell open.

"Okay, now I'm worried. If I'm getting this kind of reaction from you guys, I'm in trouble." I said.

"Try not to think of that. We'll all be looking out for you." Isamu said.

Tenzō walked around me. I noticed he had that smile in his eyes again. _What was it?_ Kakashi was buttoning up his shirt and Isamu grabbed his tie.

"Can I do something?" Tenzō whispered in my ear.

"Depends on what it is."

"Can I put a tracking seed on you?"

"I guess so."

I felt him pull at the flap on the back of the dress. I turned and glanced at him.

"I just want to be able to find you if the worst should happen." he explained as I nodded. He walked back in front of me. I reached out and grabbed his bowtie.

"It's crooked."

"If you two are ready, we should head on down." Kakashi said as he grabbed his mask.

"Not wearing your other mask Kashi?" I teased.

"No mask or headband, just the masquerade mask."

"It's a different look for you. I see you cover the one eyehole."

"I just gave it an illusion that I have two normal eyes."

"Clever."

Tenzō handed me my mask and fan as Isamu picked up his mask. We followed him out of the room. I put on my mask after I saw that they guys had theirs on. When we got to the lobby, I grabbed Tenzō's hand and he gave me a gentle squeeze.

"I'm here." he whispered in my ear as I nodded.

The lobby was filling up with visitors from others villages that were there for the party. I smiled as I looked at the guys. They looked really good all dressed up. Kakashi gave me one tap on the shoulder and nodding in one direction. He found one of our targets already. I sighed and let Tenzō lead me through the crowd. I smirked at some of the people going around with cameras taking pictures of the guests.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Seina."

We turned to see the man that Kakashi had talked to other day.

"Good to see you again, counselor Tomoki." Tenzō greeted.

They chatted for a bit as I scanned the crowd. I smiled at some of the other guests as they passed us. There were a lot of elaborate outfits and masks.

"I'll let you get your attention back to your beautiful wife." Counselor Tomoki said as I snapped my head back to him.

"It was good to see you again." I said.

"Enjoy the evening you two." he said as he left.

Tenzō leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Come on dear."

We swerved in and out of the crowd as we entered the ballroom. We were stopped a couple more times as we headed to our table. It wasn't long before everyone one was seated and dinner was being served. We listened to the speech the Mizukage gave. Light chatter started as the music started. After dinner, we saw a couple of people out dancing.

"Yamato, may I dance with your wife?"

We turned to see it was Ao, one of the Mizukage's bodyguards. My jaw almost hit the floor as he offered his hand to me. I glanced at the others and they nodded. I took Ao's hand and let him lead me to the dance floor. He wasn't a bad dancer. I gave a weak smiled as we danced around. I felt a little better when more people started to join on the dance floor.

"I take it that you're enjoying yourself."

"Yes, I am. Thank you." I grinned. "How are you?"

"Good. Jealous that Yamato gets to have someone as beautiful as you."

I blushed at this.

"Oh, before I forget, enjoy the night and keep Yamato smiling." he whispered in my ear. "Thank you for the dance."

He twirled me away from him and into Tenzō.

"Yamato!" I squeaked.

"Dance with me." he whispered against my neck. _Damn butterflies._

I didn't know what to say. I nodded. I didn't think anymore, I gave in to my instincts.

"Do you know how much you shine out here?"

I shook my head.

"You shine the brightest in this room among all of the others."

I looked in his eyes and notice that smile again.

"I'm going to have a hard time with this mission, if I have to worry about other guys around you."

My eyes went huge and then I went back to the word _mission_. I sighed. _Damn mission._ I didn't want to think of the whole thing. I think Tenzō could tell because he tightened his grip around my waist. I started to relax as a rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes. After a bit my eyes snapped open and I lifted my head.

"Follow me." I whispered as I saw two of the targets leave to the balcony.

We swerved around people till we reached the hallway leading out to the balcony. We moved close to the wall as we entered the hallway. One of the targets had turn around and was to enter the hallway again. _Damn it. _I started to turn back around to Tenzō, almost panicking.

"Tenz…"

His lips crashed into mine as he pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist. A soft moan escaped from me. He pulled away just a little before he kissed me again but with more force. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The target turned and headed back out to the balcony as Tenzō slowly pulled out of our kiss and nibbled on my bottom lip.

I looked in his eyes, as we pulled apart. _It was a look of love._

I felt my heart race as I turned and headed in the direction of the balcony. I opened up my fan and held it in front of my face, hoping to hide how much I was blushing. I hid my chakra as I slowly walked out of the hallway. I felt a little relieved that the two didn't notice me. I pulled out two senbons and threw them at the targets. It hit them in the neck as I stepped back into the hallway. I heard a thud as I peeked around the corner. They both had collapsed. I glanced at Tenzō and nodded. He motioned to Kakashi.

Within minutes Ao and a couple of his nins had restrained the two targets. They quietly left with them. I walked back to Tenzō. I felt the nerves hit me as I leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Breath."

He guided me back to the ballroom and we stat back down at our table for a few minutes. I took a drink of water as Kakashi sat next to me.

"Good job, Kiyo." he said as he leaned towards me. "There is only one left."

"I have an idea. Will you follow my lead?" I asked. He eyed me for a minute and nodded.

"Isamu." I said as I got up.

He took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. We danced for a bit before a guy cut in on us. It was our last target. _Oh shit._

"May I?" he asked with a big grin.

I glanced as Isamu and nodded. I curtsied to the guy as he took my hand and we started to dance.

"Is there a way I could convince you to leave your husband and come with me?"

"No."

"I could offer you more than he can."

"No."

He tightened his grip around my waist. We turned slightly and Kakashi was in my sight. I crinkled my nose at him.

"Come on, give me a chance." the guy coaxed as he went to nip my neck. I tried to pull away but he held me close.

"I suppose we could head out to the balcony and you could tell me your offer there." I suggested.

The guy gave me a sly grin as he led me to the balcony. I managed to open and close my fan twice as Isamu came into my line of sight. As soon as we were out there, he pushed me against the railing. He tried to kiss me, but I block him by opening my fan. He pulled away and grinned. I managed to sneak out a senbon as I closed the fan.

"You're a naughty little vixen." he muttered. He grabbed both of my arms and held them tight as he leaned in to kiss me again. I turned my head away and he leaned down and bit my shoulder. I screamed in pain as I stabbed him in the side with the senbon.

"Why you little skank!" he yelled as he backhanded me. He hit me so hard that I lost my balance. I missed the white flash as it when by me to restrain the guy. I felt an arm wrap around me, pulling me away from the railing.

"I'm right here." Tenzō whispered as he pulled me close. I leaned in and tried to fight the tears that were trying to escape. "Breath."

* * *

Tenzō guided me back through the ballroom and into the lobby. I let him lead me back to our room. When we were safely there, I sat down on a bed. Tenzō knelt down in front of me and gently took off my mask.

"Are you okay?"

"He bit and hit me." I muttered not looking at him.

"I know. We saw the whole thing." he said quietly as he got up.

He went into the bathroom. I saw him come back out with a washcloth. He tilted my head so he could see my cheek and shoulder. I felt the coldness of his ring, before I felt the cold from the washcloth on my shoulder.

"He did a good number. He drew blood." he said.

I glanced at his eyes. There was a look of anger in them. I winced as he moved the washcloth. Moments later, Kakashi and Isamu came in.

"Are you alright?" Isamu asked before he saw my shoulder. "Ouch."

"Good job on taking out the targets, even though the last one was trouble." Kakashi said as he handed me an icepack for my cheek. "They all have been restrained and taken away."

"Why do guys have to bite so hard?" I wined as Tenzō moved the washcloth again. I held the ice pack to my cheek.

Laughter filled the room.

"I'll bite you if it will make you feel better." Isamu offered.

"No thanks. I don't like having weird marks on me." I said in weak laugh.

"Isamu and I are going to check with Ao. You two try to relax." Kakashi said.

They left and I looked at Tenzō. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I have an idea."

He left me to hold the washcloth too. I watched as he went to rummage in his bag. He walked back over and set a blue nightshirt on the bed.

"Hopefully this will make you feel a little better." he grinned as he helped me up. He gently pulled back the flap covering the hooks and began unhooking them.

"I'll leave and let you change." he said as he kissed the back of my neck.

I heard the door closed and I finished changing out of the dress and into his nightshirt. I hung up the dress and went over to the dresser where the box was. I opened it back up and put the hair comb and necklace in it. I untied the ribbon and wrapped it around the box. I set my mask on top of the box. I finished pulling out the hair ties when I heard a soft knock. Tenzō slowly opened the door. I realized he was still in his tux.

"Do you feel better?" he asked as he took off his jacket.

"A little." I muttered.

"Isamu and Kakashi are back. They're getting ready to turn in for the night." he said.

I walked over to him and leaned in until my forehead touched his chest. I looked up and saw a little sadness in his eyes. I reached up and took off his mask. I set it on the nightstand. I moved to his bowtie and tossed it next to the mask after I got it off. I could tell he was watching me as he rested his hands on my hips.

"Buttons." I muttered.

"What about them."

"They're in my way." I whispered as I started to undo the top one and then moved to the next. I smiled a little when I reached the ones by his stomach. I was trying not to stare too long at how well toned he was. I wanted to run my hands over his stomach. I tugged his shirt loose from his pants and finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Better?" he whispered as he pulled me closer to him. He felt warm.

"A little."

"What will make you feel better?"

I shrugged as I wrapped my arms around him. It felt good to be in his arms.

"You can crawl into bed and I'll finish changing." he said as he pulled away from me and grabbed his pajama pants as he headed to the bathroom.

I sat on the bed and tried to heal my shoulder and cheek. I stopped after a bit when I realized that it wasn't working anymore because I felt drained. Tenzō came out of the bathroom and came over to look at my cheek and shoulder. He took the washcloth and ice pack away and tossed them into the sink. I watched as he walked around my bed to the other one.

"Tenzō…"

"Yes, Kiyo."

"Will… will you please stay next to me tonight?" I asked as I looked at him. _Please._

"Sure, anything you want."

He came back around and crawled in next to me. I turned off the lights and curled into him. He gave my cheek and shoulder a kiss as he held me close. I felt like I was able to let go of what happened earlier. I cried. I cried silently into him. I let loose the fear I was holding in from earlier as the tears streamed down my face. I felt him running his fingers through my hair as his other arm held me tighter to him.

"Don't worry, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I heard as soft snoring noise when I woke up in the morning. I looked over and saw Tenzō sleeping. I winced a little as I moved so I could cuddle with him. I rested my head on his chest and started to trace circles on his chest. I felt his arm warp around me, while the other arm came around and played with my hair.

"Are you awake?" I whispered.

"Only if you want me to be." he whispered back. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and stiff but better, thank you."

"You're welcome."

We heard a knock on the door. Isamu poked his head in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he teased as he saw us.

I looked at Tenzō and grinned.

"Not really." I said as I patted the empty spot next to me.

Isamu came and sat on the bed.

"Can I see your shoulder and cheek?" he asked.

As my eyes met his, I caved. I sat up and pulled my shirt to the side to show him my shoulder. He started to heal it.

"I didn't know you were a medic."

"Not really one. I know how to heal minor things. Nothing close to what you can do." he said.

My shoulder started to feel better. After a bit he moved to my cheek.

"You're a tough one, Kiyo." Isamu said. "I can see why some where interested in you."

I gave him a questioning look and he shook his head.

"I can't wait to get back home." I muttered.

"I think we all would like to get back. It was nice but I could have enjoyed it more if I wasn't on a mission." Tenzō said.

"I didn't get a chance to dance with Kashi." I pouted.

"Ki, your pouting sucks." Tenzō teased. "I'm sure there will be another time."

"I hope so."

Kakashi came in with breakfast.

"Yummy, food." I muttered.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." Kakashi said.

"I know you want to join in on the fun." I teased as I patted a spot on the bed in front of me.

"I'll pass."

"Aaww… that means I can only say that I had two guys in bed with me instead of three." I grinned.

"Ki, you're naughty." Tenzō chuckled.

"And you guys like that about me."

"At least you still have your sense of humor."

Isamu stopped healing me as Tenzō sat up. Kakashi handed me a plate of food.

"When we're done, we should pack and leave." he said. "Oh, Ao hopes that you're doing alright."

I listened to the guys talked as I ate. We found out that Isamu acquired one number from a girl and Kakashi turned down two girls. We started to pack after we were done eating. I didn't take me long to get all my stuff together. I went in the bathroom to get dressed. I put on a mesh shirt that came down to my elbows and pull on a tan short sleeve shirt over it. I put on a black pair of shorts with a tan skirt over it. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and tied it with a white ribbon. I grabbed my white forehead protector and tied it on. My bangs partly cover it. I put my fingerless gloves in my pouch and strapped my tantō to my right leg.

I rolled my shoulders to try to loosen them. I went back into the bathroom and checked my cheek. It was starting to show a slight bruise. I came back out and saw Tenzō dressed and packing his stuff.

"I suppose you want some things back." I said.

He glanced at me with a smirk. He grabbed the box on the dresser and put it in my hands.

"You don't have to give me back anything. Besides, they go so well with your dress." he grinned.

I tilted my head at him. I saw the look in his eyes again. I knew not to argue.

"Don't ask about the ring either. We still have to portray a married couple for a while longer." he said as he tried to not to laugh.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I didn't know what to say. I walked over to him and leaned into him. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me for a bit.

"Alright you two." Isamu teased. "Let's head home."

We picked up our bags and met Kakashi in the lobby. Kakashi handed me the blue masked that he borrowed. I put it in my bag. I followed behind Kakashi and Isamu. Tenzō snuck up next to me and grabbed my hand. Something told me that both of us were going to miss this.

* * *

Days later

We finally made it back to Konoha. We went our separate ways shortly after passing the gates. Kakashi told us we would have the next couple of days off and went to give his reports. I felt a little relief as I entered my apartment. I opened the window in my bedroom. I set my bag down on the bed and began to unpack everything. I set aside the scroll with the dress; I would have to bring it back to Miya.

I changed into the blue nightshirt I had borrowed from Tenzō. I gathered all of my clothes from the trip and went to toss them into the washing machine. I looked over my other scrolls. I pulled out the ones I would need when I would go on my next mission. I gave a soft laugh about always having a small bag ready for a mission.

I took out the box that had the hair comb and necklace. I set it one the dresser. I gave a faint smile as I opened the box and admired the hair comb.

"One of the these days, I should get a nice jewelry box to keep these in." I sighed as I closed the box.

I was happy when I got the wash done and most of my stuff in order. I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. It felt a little weird not having the guys around. I found myself twirling the ring around my finger. I crawled into bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

I think I should go and watch the Phantom of the Opera again. I'm such a dork. :)

Please review!


	4. Words for Thought

Own nothing but the oc.

* * *

_Words for thought_

Next day

I got dressed and grabbed my ipod, sketchbook and the scroll with the dress in it. I headed over to see Miya. I was hoping she could help me. I walked in the shop and saw Miya.

"Hi Kiyo!" she smiled.

"Hi Miya. Do you care if I sketch her for a while?" I asked.

"Not at all." she grinned.

I walked behind the counter to where the table was. I've been sketching for her for a couple of years. She had a table for me where I could sit and draw. It was close enough where I could help her with customers if it gets busy, but far enough where people weren't looking over my shoulder. Miya put up a tack board on the wall in between the counter and the door. I put any finished sketches on the board and customers could take the ones they like and have us make the outfit.

I set my book down and I grabbed the box of colored pencils I had there. I tied my hair back in a loose ponytail. I put my headphones on and had my ipod start playing. I sighed as I was trying to figure out what to sketch. I paused the ipod and pulled one of the headphones out.

"Miya?"

"Yes dear."

"What should I sketch?"

"What ever you want."

I sighed and then I remembered the dress.

"Miya?"

"Yes."

"I brought the dress back."

"Why? It's your dress."

"I know, but…"

I made the dress appeared and I told her what happened as we hung up the dress. She looked it over for any damaged. When she reached the top by the sleeves, she turned some of the fabric over.

"It sounded like you had fun. I'm glad that the guys took care of you. The dress is fine, no blood stains if that is what you were worried about." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"I know. This request came in yesterday. How about sketching it?" she suggested as she handed me the piece of paper.

I waked back over to the table and hit play again. I looked over the request and picked out the colors. I started to sketch, as I got lost in the song that came on and started to sing softly with it.

'_I'm on my own, I will be somebody'_

'_Just take my chance, no impulsive move'_

'_I could be strong, I could be strong'_

'_Catch me if I fall'_

'_Catch me if I'm losin' all'_

'_If everything I've known'_

'_If it all crumbles down'_

'_Would you catch me if I fall'_

I didn't realize that someone had approached the chair next to me. I saw an envelope slide into my line of sight with my name on it. I stopped to open it and saw two pictures and a note. One picture was of the guys and I from the dance. The other was of Tenzō dancing with me. I glanced at the note: _'I will catch you.'_

My head shot up as I glanced around. I noticed no one was in the store, but brown hair was walking away from the door.

"Tenzō?" I said softly.

I got up and dashed out the door.

"Tenzō!" I called out, but he was gone.

I sighed as I turned around and headed back to the store. I came back in and sat back down. I rested my head on the table; my mind was trying to figure what to do next. Someone sat down next to me. I looked up and saw Miya.

"That is a beautiful ring." she said softly.

"It is." I said as I held my hand out for her to see. "I guess I shouldn't be wearing it on this hand now."

"Why is that?"

I told her about why I wore it and that Tenzō wasn't expecting it back.

"That's up to you then." she smiled. "I would think it would depend on what it means to you now. Just don't wear it on your missions. I would hate to hear it being destroyed."

She picked up the pictures and smiled.

"You two do make a lovely couple. You never know, maybe you will end up being with him." she said as she got up.

I watched her walk away. I tried to figure out what she meant, but I felt more confused. I went back to sketching.

* * *

Next day

I packed myself a lunch and headed out to the third training ground. I climbed one of the trees along the edge of it. I found a comfortable branch to sit on and pulled out my sketchbook and ipod. I was hoping that being in a different area would allow me to draw. I had one headphone on while I kept the other out.

"Hi Kashi." I said as he appeared on the branch near me.

"How are you Kiyo?" he asked.

"I'm alright." I said as I kept drawing.

"You're not fooling me, Kiyo. I know you care for him."

"Of course I care for him. I'm just not sure how much."

"You haven't taken the ring off yet."

"I know."

"Just be careful if anything was to happen between you two."

"…"

"You do know that if you ever want to marry him, you'll need permission from the Hokage."

"I know."

"Kiyo, I know he cares a great deal about you."

"…"

"Isamu and I could tell at the dance that he cares."

"…"

"Try not to let it interfere with any missions you two go on. I can't promise that you'll always be on missions together."

"I understand."

"I just want to make sure. I want you both to be happy."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Kashi, it means a lot to me."

"Oh, before I forget. Our group is to meet at our usual spot tomorrow and we'll be going over our new mission."

"Okay Kashi." I chuckled as he left.

I spent the rest of the afternoon sketching. As it was getting dark, I decided to pack up and head home. When I got inside, I checked over my stuff and changed for the night. I crawled into bed and tried to settle my mind.

"Oh, Tenzō, I miss you." I muttered as I fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning

I felt a little sad when I took the ring off and put it in the box with the hair comb. I finished getting ready. I grabbed my blue mask as I headed out. I went to our usual meeting spot and waited. Chi was already there.

"Good to see you Soka." he greeted.

"Did you miss me Chi?" I teased.

"Just a little. You're a good friend." he said.

"Thanks Chi, it means a lot to me."

"I missed you." Tenzō said as he appeared behind me.

"Me too." I whispered.

"Good, everyone is here." Aksaja said. "New mission. Nothing too exciting."

"Aaww, come on Aksaja. We like the exciting ones." Chi teased. I giggled at this.

"We're back to rogue catching again. We're to head to the southeastern end of fire country. Dead or alive for the rogues, otherwise the usual and same pairs when we get close to the targets." he said. "Let's go."

We followed him out of the village. It didn't take us long to have a steady pace in the trees and we traveled in silence. We made camp when it was getting dark. I sat in the tree as usual and Tenzō was on the ground below me. Chi came over to me.

"Go to him." he whispered in my ear. I slid my cat mask up and looked at him with wide eyes. "Go on."

Chi left me to go on watch. I looked down and saw Tenzō was still there. I climbed down and sat next to him. I glanced at him and gave him a small smile. I lay down so my head was resting on his lap and my cat mask was on the top of my head.

"Get some rest dear." he whispered to me as he ran his thumb over my cheek. I heard the happiness in his voice as we both fell asleep.

* * *

He was still there when I woke up. I realized I missed having him close to me. After we were all up, we headed out again. I put my blue mask on under my other mask as we traveled. It wasn't long before we had reached our targets.

Chi and I headed in one direction as Tenzō and Aksaja headed in the other.

"Chi, two at one o'clock."

"Right."

It wasn't long before they were drawn out and we were in a full fight with them. I didn't get a chance to use my fan. I had to go straight for my sword. I dodged many of the wild swings the guy had. He charged at me and I moved to the side and tried to trip him. I ended up grazing his side with the sword.

"How dare you!" he screamed at me as he came at me again.

I countered his sword and he tried to reach for his kunai. Suddenly he fell over onto the ground. The poison from my sword finally kicked in. I sighed as I left him and went to find the others.

I found Chi sitting on a rock. Tenzō and Aksaja were checking the hideout.

"I guess we don't get to take any back this time." Chi said.

We waited for the others to get done. Aksaja came out and motioned for us to leave. We didn't say much until we made camp for the night. I noticed Tenzō was concentrating on something. I walked over to him and had a look. He had a cut on his neck. I knelt by him and raised my mask.

He glanced at me.

_Don't worry about it._

_Please let me._

_It's nothing._

_Nothing my ass! Please._

_All right._

_Thank you._

He grinned at me as I started to heal him. I smirked about us having a silent conversation. When I was done healing him, I leaned in and kissed his neck. I giggled as he wrapped and arm around me, pulling me closer. I leaned against him and smiled.

* * *

We made it back to Konoha the next day. Aksaja turned in our reports and we left. I followed the guys down the hall. I wasn't paying too much attention to the other anbus. I managed to get my attention back as I saw someone put their arm in front of me. I stopped and saw that it was Zang.

"Soka, why are you hanging around them?" he said as he pointed at the guys in front of me. I noticed that they stopped and turned around. A couple others did too.

"They're part of my team." I sneered at him.

"Sure, they are." he mocked. I noticed Chi holding Tenzō back.

"You're jealous that you're not part of my team." I snorted.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to be on your team, beautiful" he said.

"Flattery will get you no where." I growled as I pushed my way past him.

I got a few steps past him and I turned around. I pulled out my fan and slapped Zang's hand away, grabbed it, turning him around and pinned him against the wall.

"No one grabs my ass!" I growled at him.

By that time, there were more people in the hallway and it was dead silent.

"I heard that you and Tenzō got pretty friendly on a mission." he lured.

"You think so? You're jealous that he's better than you." I taunted.

I heard some snickering as I shoved him down the wall and he tried to get his balance back.

"Well... at least I know how to take a hit!" he yelled.

"Can you really?" I growled as I had my right fist glow.

"Of course I can!"

I moved so fast that he didn't have a chance to react. My fist barely touched his mask and it shattered. I moved back and the hall went silent again.

"Apparently not." I said as I turned to walk away.

I walked past they guys and out the door. As soon as I was outside I disappeared in a flurry of white petals.

* * *

I was happy to be home and away from all of that. I changed into my blue nightshirt, lay on my bed and closed my eyes. I was hoping that wearing his shirt would calm me down. I was getting tired of Zang always bothering me. I was thankful that I wasn't on the same team as him. I let out a sigh as a breeze came in through the window.

"Hi Kashi." I said.

"Hi."

I opened my eyes and saw Isamu and Tenzō there too. They had changed from their uniforms.

"That was impressive thing you did earlier." Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry. I was trying not to let him get to me." I said as I sat up.

"You were fine. You won't be in trouble, considering that the Hokage saw the whole thing." he said

"The Hokage was there too?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yep. I think you impressed everyone. Especially since you didn't use a weapon." Isamu said.

"I think now most of the guys know not to mess with you or at least get you mad." Tenzō grinned as he sat on the bed.

"No, they know not to mess with your girl in fear of dealing with the blue fire cat." Isamu teased.

"Zang got reamed out good though. I would still try to avoid him if possible." Kakashi said.

"I will, but if he does that again, I'm challenging him to a sparring match. That way I can kick his ass." I sighed. "Wait, who's the blue fire cat?"

"You are." Isamu gloated.

"When did I get that nickname?" I asked.

"Today, when you were arguing with Zang." Kakashi said. "Apparently your mask has the illusion of it looking like its on fire or blue fire."

"I forgot about that." I laughed. I saw the confused looks on their faces.

"I have a special jutsu on my mask. It only works when I'm wearing my blue masquerade mask under it. It's triggered when I do a certain move." I explained.

"What move?" Isamu asked.

I grabbed both masks and put them together. I pressed them together with two fingers and the blue flames appear.

"It's only when they are pressed together in one spot that it will work. Otherwise having them touching does nothing. Not many notice the move because it looks like I'm getting rid of something by my face." I grinned. "It only lasts for a short while."

"That's clever." Kakashi said.

"When did I become Tenzō's girl?" I grinned.

"When Zang accused you and Tenzō getting close on a mission and you told him he was jealous." Isamu smirked. I saw Tenzō blushing.

"Why was the Hokage there?" I asked.

"This came for you and Tenzō." Kakashi said as he handed me an envelope.

Tenzō moved closer to me. His breath tickled my neck. I opened it and pulled out the card.

_Kiyo and Yamato Seina_

_Thank you for coming to the dance and dinner. It was a pleasure to have you both there. It would be nice to see you both again. Take care and have many happy years together._

_Mei the Mizukage._

I couldn't believe it.

"Wow." Tenzō said. "Well honey, I guess we've made an impression while we were there."

"If the Mizukage thinks that I'm yours, then I guess you're stuck with me." I teased as I passed the card to Isamu.

"I guess we'll have to see what happens then." Kakashi teased.

I had a feeling things were starting to get interesting.

Over the next few months not much had changed. We were sent on rogue missions quite often. Zang avoided me for a while. Some thought Tenzō and I was an item. Others thought Zang just said it to give me a hard time. We flirted in passing in the halls; otherwise we didn't show anything towards each other. The only ones who knew the truth were Kakashi and Isamu. At times, I think they encouraged us. I had a suspicion that the Hokage knew too.

It wasn't long before a year had passed.

* * *

the song is call 'Catch me' by Jayme Dawicki

Please review!


	5. Zang's Betrayal

Still own nothing but the ocs.

I do flip between code name and actual names depending on the setting. so, to try to keep it straight for everyone:

Aksaja = Kakashi; Soka = Kiyo; Chi = Isamu; Tenzō = Yamato (I use Tenzō more because that's who Kiyo knows him as.)

* * *

_Zang's Betrayal _

We almost gave Kakashi a heart attack on one mission. We thought it would be funny for both of us to wear the masquerade masks under our other ones. We went to take our masks off and he was about to scold us until he saw that we had another under it. I told him that the smaller ones made it easier to eat food. He shook his head and chuckled. He said I was being a bad influence on Tenzō.

* * *

We gathered for our usual meeting one day.

"I hope you're ready from a little mix up." Aksaja said. "Before anyone argues, this is out of my control."

We tilted our heads in curiosity as he went on.

"We are to work with another team. One team is to head out at least half a day before the other. There is some unusual activity going on near the boarder by the land of rivers. Chi and Soka are to work with two members from the other group." He said.

"This shall be interesting." I said.

"For who, I don't know." Aksaja went on. "Anyway, you two are to meet with Zang and Ren tomorrow."

"Why him?" Chi demanded.

"As I said, this is out of my control." he reminded. "Your group is to leave first. Tenzō and I will follow with the other two."

"All right, but I'm not going to like it." I huffed.

"I didn't say you had to, as long as things good smoothly. Meet back here in the morning. Go and get ready." he said.

We nodded and left. I wasn't sure what to think of this mission. When I got home, I changed and started to check over my stuff for tomorrow. I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I felt someone lay on the bed and rested their head on my stomach. I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"Hi Tenzō." I whispered.

"Hi Kiyo."

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow."

"Is it about Zang?"

"No. Like something else is going to happen."

"What?"

"I'm not sure."

We laid in silence for a while. Tenzō got up and walked around the bed. I sat up and moved so my feet were dangling over the edge of the bed. I watched him as he stopped in front of me and knelt down. His eyes met mine and I could tell something was bothering him. He held my hands in his as I smiled at him. I sighed and glanced at him again.

_What is on your mind?_

_You_

_Why?_

_You mean a lot to me._

_Really?_

_I want to know something_

_What?_

I tilted my head at him as he fumbled with something from his pocket.

_Be mine_

_Your what?_

_Girlfriend?_

_You seem unsure_

_Be my girlfriend for now_

_For now? _

I raised an eyebrow at him as he quickly glanced down.

_Until the day comes that we can be more_

_More?_

_Marry me._

My eyes went wide as he slid a ring on my right hand.

"With this, I promise to be yours always." he whispered. "Until the day comes that we can be officially married, wear this for now."

I looked over the ring. It was made of maple wood with the initials T+K on it. I looked back at him.

"Are you sure that you wanted to be committed to me?" I asked.

"I've been committed to you." he chuckled.

"When?"

"The mission that we had portray as a married couple."

I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Are you sure? I can be a little nutty." I smirked, as we pulled apart.

"The good kind, right?"

"Yes, the good kind." I laughed.

* * *

Next morning

I was getting ready for the mission. I was feeling a mix of uneasiness and happiness. I rummaged through my dresser drawer. I found a rose gold chain. I took off the ring and pulled the chain through it. I was worried that I would accidently destroy it while fighting. I clasp the necklace and tucked the ring under my shirt.

I grabbed my small bag and left. I met the rest of my group at our usual spot. I could tell that they were all uneasy about this too. Aksaja introduced the other group. Ren was in charge of our joint group for this mission. Chi and I followed them out. I glanced back at Tenzō. I could tell he was feeling anxious too.

It wasn't long before my group was near the targets. We stopped for a bit to survey the area. We were about to split into pairs. I walked by Chi and briefly grabbed his hand.

"Chi, something is not right here." I whispered as I let go and followed Zang.

I glanced back and saw him nodding. We got closer to the hideout that our targets we using. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Zang, something is not right here." I whispered.

"You think?" he said in a devious tone.

I looked over at him. He was acting out of character, which is hard for him. I started to move away from him. I turned and saw two hooded figures approaching.

"Zang? Is this the one?" one of them asked.

"Yep, she's quite talented." he said. "We have a deal right?"

"Sure we do." the other said as he started to walk towards me.

I was trying not to panic as I slowly moved away.

"Soka!" I heard Chi yelling.

I saw him and Ren running towards us.

"Zang, this wasn't part of the deal! It's off now!" growled the first one.

Zang went to grab me. I got a hold of his arm and threw him over my shoulder towards the hooded figures.

"Get her!"

I ran towards Chi and Ren.

"Chi! It's a trap!" I screamed.

Ren tried to distract the hooded figures with some fire jutsus. I felt something big coming.

"Chi!"

**Boom!**

* * *

"_Dance with me." he asked._

_I turned to see Tenzō all dressed up and smiling at me. I grinned as I took his hand and let him lead me out to the dance floor. It felt so nice to have my arms around him. I looked into his eyes and smiled as we started to sway. _

'Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms'

'They say you're something I should do without'

'They don't know what goes on when the lights go out'

'There's no way to explain'

'All the pleasure is worth all the pain'

"_Kiyo, do you know how much you shine?" he whispered. His breath tickled my neck._

_I shook my head and glanced away. He pulled me closer and started to play with my curls._

"_You look stunning with your hair down." he grinned as he pulled one of the curls and made is bounce back._

'Loving you, that isn't really something I should do'

'Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you'

'Well I should try to be strong, but baby, you're the right kind of wrong'

"_I talked to the Hokage." he said as I looked in his eyes again. "We got permission."_

"_Are you serous?" I asked with wide eyes._

"_This is the one thing I wouldn't joke about." he said as we stopped swaying._

_I saw something come into my line of sight._

"_I want you to wear this."_

_It was the opal and diamond ring, he gave me a long time ago. He took my left hand and brought it up._

"_It belongs right here." he said as he slid the ring on. "Right where it was before."_

'But I can't help it if I'm helpless'

'Every time that I'm where you are'

'You walk in and my strength walks out the door'

'Say my name and I can't fight it anymore'

"I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much'

* * *

"Tenzō" I muttered.

"Someone go and get him, I think she's waking up more."

I started to open my eyes. I tried to focus. The wall came into focus first. I slowly looked to the left and saw Isamu.

"Isamu." I mumbled.

"I'm okay, just some bruises." he chuckled.

"Ren?"

"He's alright just confused on what happened. He feels a little guilty, but we told him it wasn't his fault."

"Zang?"

"He didn't get far and is in a world of trouble. He's being held in the containment unit." Kakashi said as he entered.

I slowly moved my head to the right. Kakashi came into focus. I reached out to him and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"What happened?" I rasped.

"Zang snapped. He became obsessed with you. He went to the targets and was trying to make a deal where they would take you as a hostage and he would rescue you. That was part of the reason there was a big time gap." Kakashi explained.

"Apparently you picked up on it sooner when you tipped off Isamu. As soon as you two were out of sight, Ren and Isamu followed." he went on.

"One of the other team members that was back here with Tenzō and I was a little nervous. After you had left, one of them mention on how odd Zang has been acting since you told him off in the hallway. We left right away. We reached you guys right when the explosion went off. The targets were blown up with the explosion. Ren managed to catch up to Zang and retrained him. Tenzō found you a ways away and carried you back." he said.

"Where is Tenzō?"

I heard a chair pull to the bed and Kakashi let go of my hand. I felt someone gently take my hand. I felt something small and cold as he closed his hand over mine. I moved my fingers along his hand to figure out what it was. It was a ring. I started to twirl it around his finger.

"Why?" I squeaked out.

"There are some important dignitaries visiting here and they saw you come in. After I had changed and came back to visit, some of them started to ask me how _we_ were doing." Tenzō said softly as he brushed my hair from my eyes.

I gave a small giggle at the word 'we'.

"You're in a private room away from the others. That way if the dignitaries want to visit you, they can. It will make it easier for you to be protected while you heal." Kakashi added.

"The Hokage is impressed with how much of an affect you have on them." Isamu added.

"Really? I hardly talked to any of them." I whispered.

"I told you that you shine." Tenzō whispered in my ear.

"So, how banged up am I?"

I saw all three of them exchanged a look. Tenzō ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Well…" Tenzō started. "You have lots of bruises all over. Most of your cuts have been healed from when you crashed into a tree."

I moved my head slightly and looked at his eyes. I saw anger and sadness.

"Lucky you didn't rupture anything. Your left ankle is broken. The medic wants you here for a least a week. Your left wrist it sprained. Some of the muscles in your neck have been strained." he continued.

The door flew open and a nurse came in.

"Alright everyone out." she grinned.

The guys got up and started to leave. The nurse grabbed Tenzō by the arm and he stopped.

"You can stay with your wife, Mr. Seina." she said to him. He glanced at me.

_Please stay _

He gave me a small smile and sat back down. The nurse helped me sit up more and I felt the pain rip through me. Tenzō wiped the tears from my cheeks. He held my hand as she started to heal my lower back some more.

"It's good to see that you're awake." The nurse said cheerfully. "Your husband has hardly left your side."

I looked at him and he shrugged. I thought I saw him smirk.

"You have been out for almost four days." she went on. "You have received a lot of get well cards."

She slowly moved to the middle of my back and I flinched a little.

"You must know a lot of the anbus, they have been checking on you quite often." she said.

Tenzō gave me a wide smile.

"Once you get well enough, you'll be able to go home and relax with your husband." she smiled.

'_Home.'_ I looked at the ground. Tenzō reached over and touched my cheek again.

"Yes, _our_ home." he whispered in my ear. I felt the tears start again. He went back to wiping them away.

"Ouch!" I rasped as the nurse reached my shoulders. I squeezed his hand and he gave me an apologetic smile.

After a while, she helped me lean back against the pillows and left. I looked at Tenzō and he gave me a smile.

"You've been here that long?" I rasped.

"I felt my heart sink when you were unconscious. Kakashi made me go home the first night to get some sleep. I brought you some flowers." he said pointing to the vase with daffodils in it as it sat next to a stack of cards.

"Since all that has gone on with the Hokage, visitors and stuff. I think I was added in your medical records as a contact. Something tells me that the Hokage wants us to 'play' the married couple when certain things come up. Like when the visiting dignitaries are here and that they saw you." he explained.

"I was hopeful that you were going to wake soon." he gave me a cheshire grin. "I was resting in the chair about to fall asleep earlier when I heard you singing."

I felt my cheeks flush and I looked at the floor. He reached over and tilted my chin up and kissed my cheek.

"I like hearing you sing." he whispered.

We heard a knock on the door. Kakashi came in followed by counselor Tomoki.

"I see that she's awake." he smiled. "You're right Yamato, she's a tough one. I can see why you love her so much."

"Counselor Tomoki." I rasped.

"Don't try to talk dear." he chuckled. "Kakashi was telling me how excited Yamato was when he heard you sing."

I glanced at Tenzō and he held my hand again as he blushed.

"Don't be upset with him Kiyo. I think we all can tell how much you mean to him. It's not often I see a man this devoted to his wife." he said. "I had to stop by before I left. I was here visiting a friend. We were out walking by here when we saw the guys bringing you in. Get better and Yamato, take care of her."

I gave him a nod and a weak smile as he left. As soon as the door closed, we heard Kakashi laugh.

"You two play married couple too well. You'll have let me know when you get permission from the Hokage and actually make it real." he chuckled. "You guys make it seem like you known each other longer than a year."

"Aaww, but Kashi, what if I want to elope?" I teased.

"Let me put it a different way. I better be a witness."

"Fair enough."

"I have to head home for some sleep. Unlike Tenzō here, I have to be back for another mission." he sighed. "I'll see you two later."

"Get some rest." Tenzō said. "I'll be here."

I gave him a faint smile as I closed my eyes.

* * *

A week passed by very fast. Tenzō hardly left my side. Kakashi had to drag him away a couple of times just to get out and stretch. I looked through all of the cards that were left for me. I giggled about how most of them were signed. Instead of a name, there was a picture of a mask. I could name most of them.

I opened my eyes, on the day I would be going home and saw the Hokage there.

"Lady Tsunade." I whispered.

"I'm glad that you're doing well." she grinned. "We have to talk."

I gave her a questioning look.

"You and Tenzō."

"What do you want to know?" I said.

"I want to know about your relationship with him." she started. "I already talked to him alone. I would like to hear your side."

"Okay."

"How long have you know him?"

"Over a year now."

"Intimate yet?"

"No."

"Do you have any problems working with him?"

"No."

"Do you have any problems working without him?"

"No."

"Marriage?"

I sighed. "Like I've said, I've only known him for over a year, almost two. I don't want to rush into it."

"Smart girl. I've heard a lot of good things about you. I was surprised when counselor Tomoki asked about you two. I put it in your medical files that if anything happens to you that Tenzō should know." she said.

"I would like having you two playing the married couple on more missions in the future. It's hard for me to find people who get along in those situations. You and Tenzō do it perfectly." she praised.

"How ever, I can not allow you two to get married right now. My reasoning is that I don't want you two to rush into it. Also, that would mean having one of you not be an anbu anymore. If I had both of you anbus it might cause problems on missions and I don't want that. I don't mind you two dating now, just try not to get intimate. If you do, I'll have to assign one of you to another group." she explained. "I don't want drama."

"Fair enough, Lady Tsunade. I don't think you need to worry about us getting intimate any time soon. Tenzō gets embarrassed too easily. If I may, I would like to request that I not be in anbu when you allow us to get married." I said softly.

"Why you?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like going on missions. On my days off, I go to see Miya at the dress shop and I design for her. I wouldn't mind continuing that. Something tells me that being an anbu is the only thing Tenzō knows." I said.

She laughed. I was trying to figure out what was so funny.

"I'm sorry. Kakashi is right. You two are perfect for each other." she said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Lady Tsunade, if I may ask. What will happen to Zang?"

"You want that sparing match with him so you can kick his ass?" she asked with a smirk. "Kakashi told me. I can't guarantee it right now."

"Fair enough." I said.

"Of course, how you dealt with him in the hallway that one day was impressive." she smirked as I blushed. "I might have to consider it though. Zang will be put on trial, but it will probably result in death sentence since he was trying to strike a deal with an enemy and hurt one of his own. Basically he turned into a rogue and should be treated as one."

I sighed.

"Don't blame yourself either." she went on. "I don't think anyone saw this coming."

There was a knock on the door and Tenzō came in.

"I thought you would like a change of clothes since you are to go home today." he said as he set the bag on the bed.

"You can leave us for little more," Tsunade said. "I'll check her over quick and help her get dressed."

Tenzō nodded and left blushing. Tsunade and I both laughed. She got up and checked me over. After I had changed, Tsunade gave me a pair of crutches. Tenzō was allowed back in. He gathered all of the cards and flowers and picked up my bag.

"Kiyo, come back in a couple of weeks so we can see how well your ankle is healing. I can't tell you how soon you'll be able to go back on missions, so for now, just take is slow." she said. "Tenzō, you better take good care of her."

I giggled as he turned a deeper shade of red. He motioned for me to follow him. We got to the nurses desk and check out. The girls there reminded him to take care of me. We found Isamu and Kakashi waiting for us as the entrance.

"Hi guys. I wasn't expecting you both to be here." I greeted them. I could tell they were up to something by how big they were smiling.

Kakashi took the stuff from Tenzō. Isamu walked in front of me and took my crutches as Tenzō picked me up.

"Hold on."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as we disappeared.

* * *

"You can open your eyes and relax." he chuckled.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was holding on that tightly."

"I wasn't complaining."

He set me down on the recliner. I looked around and noticed that it wasn't my apartment.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"My place." Tenzō said.

Isamu rested my crutches against the couch and sat down.

"We figured that we always end up at your apartment. So, why not relax some where else." Kakashi teased. "Besides, no one knows you're here but us."

"That's partly true. I let Miya know too. I didn't want her to worry." Tenzō said.

"Thanks."

"I'll be back." Kakashi said as he left.

I glanced over and saw Isamu passed out on the couch.

"Don't mind him. He does that a lot." Tenzō said. "Now to show you around."

He scooped me up and carried me around.

"Living room, kitchen, bathroom, empty room, bedroom." he said as we went around. "This is my room."

He set me down on his bed. I giggled as he flopped down on the bed next to me.

"It's not a huge house, but it's comfy." he said.

"I like it." I giggled.

His home reminded a lot of an elegant log cabin. It felt very comforting.

"I am curious to how you found me after the explosion." I asked as I scooted towards the pillows.

"Well…" he blushed. "I put a tracking seed in the ring I gave you. I guess I was thinking of a worse case scenario, but I didn't expect it so soon after giving it to you."

I reached over and tugged at his shirt. He moved closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm glad you did. Now I know that no matter what happens, you'll be able to find me." I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Speaking of rings. Why was it on a necklace?" he asked.

"I was afraid of breaking it if I wore it on my hand during a mission and I didn't want that to happen." I said as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Hours later

I smelled something good coming from the kitchen when I opened my eyes. I didn't realize that I fallen asleep. My stomach started to growl. I sat up and realized that my crutches were by the couch. I groaned.

"Tenzō!" I called as I attempted to hobble on my right foot.

I made it as for as the doorframe when he came and scooped me up. He carried me over to the kitchen table. I giggled as he set me down in the chair. I found that Isamu was still sleeping on the couch, Kakashi and Tenzō cooking dinner.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" I asked them.

"Well, you have to take it easy." Kakashi said. "Isamu and I are heading out on a mission. Tenzō is lucky though. He has a couple more days to spend with you before he has to report back. You know, spending time with the wife while she recovers."

He snickered as he went over to give Isamu a shake. Tenzō handed me a plate of beef lomein. I listened as they told me about what happened after the explosion, all the way till I woke up. A lot of the other anbus were very angry when they found out what Zang did. More were angry when they heard about the condition I was in when I arrived at the hospital.

Kakashi and Isamu left after dinner. Tenzō picked me up and carried me back to his room. He set me down on his bed and went over to his dresser. He threw a green nightshirt at me. I tilted my head and gave him a questioning look.

"I thought you would like to use mine." he smirked as he left so I could change.

"Tenzō, get your ass back in here!" I called when I was done changing.

"Yes, dear?" he laughed. I noticed that he had changed too. I reached out and grabbed his waistband and pulled him closer. I looked up at him.

"You better be sleeping next me. I don't want to be alone."

"That's fine." he said as he crawled next to me. "You need rest and I'll be right next to you."

I giggled as he pulled me closer. "Night Tenzō."

* * *

The song is 'Right kind of wrong' by LeAnn Rimes

Please review!


	6. Executing Zang

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

_Executing Zang_

I spent the next few days outside and sketching. Tenzō was amused that I had the ring on the next day. He was keeping a close watch on me. I would remind him that I wasn't going far. He got a message one afternoon calling him back for a mission. I could tell that he didn't want to leave me. I had to remind him that I wasn't helpless because of my ankle. I told him that if it would make him feel better, I would stay at his place while he was gone.

He left the next morning. I hobbled around the house gathering my colored pencils, sketchbook and ipod. I put them in a small backpack. I left and headed towards the dress shop.

"Hi Miya!" I greeted as I entered.

"It's good that you're doing well." she smiled. "Sit and rest your ankle."

I made it over to the table and rested the crutches against the wall. I looked up at the small tack board on the wall in front of me. I had the pictures and note up there. I notice there was another slip for a request.

"Miya, I have that sketch done for you." I called out. She came over and took the sketch from me.

"Beautiful as always. I'll have to let the client know."

She headed over to the phone to make the call. I pulled the tack off of the slip for the next request and started to work on it. I heard the door open and noticed Miya was talking to someone.

"Kiyo!" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Something is here for you."

I sighed as I got up and hobbled over. I reached the counter and saw a vase full of roses. It looked like a rainbow. I pulled out the note:

_For my love,_

_White for our love_

_Red for how much I love you_

_Pink for your sweetness_

_Peach for your beauty_

_Orange for how proud I am of you_

_Yellow for how much warmth you give me_

_Turquoise for how much calm you bring me_

_Blue for how mysterious you like to be_

_Lavender for being confident in yourself_

_Purple for how enchanting you are_

_I'll be home soon,_

_T_

I felt my knees weaken and tears were threatening to fall.

"Oh, Tenzō." I muttered.

Miya brought it over to the table and I sat down.

"Don't worry, Kiyo." Miya smiled at me. "I see you have another ring."

I showed her the ring.

"It's a promise from Tenzō." I said.

* * *

I spent the next couple of weeks between Tenzō's place and sketching for Miya. Some of her customers were excited to finally be able to meet me, because I had designed their dresses. I thought it would be fun to put a box out on the counter for customers to leave suggestions for designs. Miya brought me a new book that had new fabric samples. We had fun picking some out and made a list to send in to our supplier.

By the end of the week, I was back at the hospital having my ankle checked on. The nurses were surprised on how fast I healed. I was happy that they took off the cast. I was having fun wiggling my toes and slowly rolling my ankle. I was told to come back in a couple of weeks before I had the final approval to go back on missions. I left the crutches there and tried walking back home. I had more of a limp than a hobble.

"By the way you're walking, it looks like you had some roughness lately. Was Tenzō rough on you?" Isamu teased as he caught up to me.

"Oh yes, he was so rough, it was exhausting and he left me wanting more." I joked. I glanced at Isamu and saw the shock on his face.

"I was kidding Isamu." I laughed. "We haven't done that and he's not back yet."

"Sure, you are. If I ask him and he tells me that you screamed his name all night long, we'll have to talk." he smirked.

"Whatever Isamu." I giggled as I opened the door to my apartment. He followed me in and flopped on my couch.

I wandered into my room and grabbed some more clothes to bring with me. After I filled my bag, I headed back out to the living room.

"Don't fall asleep here." I said as I tapped his foot. "I'm leaving again."

Isamu groaned as he got up. We left my place. I didn't get far before he scooped me up and we disappeared. I giggled as he put me down in front of Tenzō's house.

"Thanks."

"It was easier than watching you limp here." he chuckled.

I reached for the door handle when the door flew open.

"There you are!" Tenzō said.

"I didn't realize you were back."

"Just got home."

He let Isamu and I enter to the living room. I went to the bedroom and tossed my bag in.

"You're limping." Tenzō said.

"I was told to slowly work on stretching and putting more pressure on it. Then I'm to check back in a couple of weeks before being cleared." I sighed.

"Speaking of all of that." Isamu started as I shook my head. "Tenzō, have you been rough on her?"

"Huh?"

I smacked Isamu's arm.

"I told you that we didn't." I scolded.

"Come on Tenzō, did you make her scream your name all night long?"

"You prev." I scolded.

"Well…" Tenzō looked thoughtfully, "Sorry, Isamu. We haven't done that yet."

We laughed as we heard him groan when he flopped on the couch.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

I sat down on the floor and started to stretch my foot and ankle. Tenzō came over and lay on the floor by me.

"Thanks for the flowers." I whispered.

He leaned up and pulled me down towards him, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're welcome. Oh, something came for you."

He got up and headed to the kitchen. He came back with a slender box.

"I hope it's what I think it is." I grinned.

I opened it and pulled out a fan. "It is!"

"Another fan?" Isamu questioned.

"Not just any fan. It's made from aquamarine and white opal gemstones." I grinned.

I saw the confusion.

"I had it specially made for me. The smooth blades alternate between the two types of gemstones. I don't always use my ninjutsu and I'm not that fast with the hand signs. This will help me channel it in a different way. These two gemstones work with water and chakra." I explained. "Instead of hand signs, it will be responding to my chakra levels and nature type."

"Interesting." Tenzō said as he looked over the fan.

"The fun thing is that if it's destroyed in battle, I can have it regenerate to its original form by adding a little chakra into one of the broken pieces. Like if I have the handle left over, I just add some chakra and the blades will return." I grinned.

"That could be helpful." Isamu said.

* * *

Weeks later

The doctor finally cleared me and I headed over to the academy. I was going to use the gymnastics room to work on my ankle more. Tenzō gave me a funny look when I told him. I turned on the lights when I entered the room and set my bag on the floor. I was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I wrapped my ankle for good luck.

I walked out on the floor. I began to do some stretches and bounce around a little on the floor. I started with some handstands and walked around. I progress up to somersaults. It wasn't long until I was doing back handsprings, round offs and more.

I stopped at one point and went to find my bag. I pulled out my two fans and tantō. I laid them out in different spots on the mat and put chakra markers on them. I closed my eyes and started off with a somersault into more tumbling. I knew I was close to one fan. I sensed something odd and before I reached the fan, I changed direction.

I stopped and open my eyes.

"Hi Kashi." I grinned.

"Up to the usual practice routine?"

"As if you need to ask. You know how much of these moves I use out there." I said.

"I know, I'm going to try to keep you from getting your weapons." he challenged.

I sighed. He approached me and moved my forehead protector so it was covering my eyes. He was going to make me focus on me sensor abilities.

"You remember the rules. No peeking." he said as he led me to one spot on the edge of the floor. I felt him move away.

"Alright, go."

I started across the floor. I could tell he was coming and changed directions right before we met. I managed to get one fan.

"One!" I yelled.

He came from one direction and I dodged him, but barely. I wasn't sure how long this was going on for.

"Kashi." I called out as I picked up the tantō. "There are more people here and that's two."

"I know, just keep going." he gloated.

I sighed. I knew that if I stopped moving, he would make me do the whole thing again. I sensed him coming and I managed to block his kick with a fan.

"You're slowing down, there is one left." he called out.

I stopped in the corner and quickly strapped the tantō to my leg. I used the strap on the fan and tied it to my arm. I waited for him to get closer. I concentrated and took off towards him. I knew we might crash.

"Kiyo!" I heard from him.

That was my cue. I bounced a little higher, he ducked and I used that for me push off of his back. Before he could change direction, I had the second fan and I untied the one on my arm. I tumbled towards him. I stopped right in front of him. I opened one fan and held the other at his neck.

"Good job, Kiyo."

I pulled my forehead protector up and stepped back. I slowly bounced over to the side where my bag was. I almost crashed into the wall. I concentrated more chakra to my feet and I started to walk around on the wall.

"Kiyo, now you're showing off." Kakashi scolded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I smirked. "I'm trying to cool down."

I walked under the walkway that was there for people to watch from. I saw Kakashi join a group of people there. I smirked at who was all there.

"Kashi catch!" I called out as I tossed my water bottle around the railing. I heard him catch it. I grabbed the railing and flipped over it.

"Thanks." I said as I took the bottle and sat down. I leaned against the wall and looked to see who was watching.

"That was impressive." Isamu said.

"I see that your ankle is better." Tsunade said as she stepped out from behind Isamu.

"Lady Tsunade, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Execute Zang." she grinned.

"What?"

"It has been decided that he should be sentence to death. I mentioned that you wanted to spar with him in a sense. Meet at the arena tomorrow. You've been granted to spar him. Just make sure you kill him too." she explained. "Don't worry he'll be given some weapons but that's about it."

She turned and left. I looked at Kakashi and Isamu. I sighed as I hung my head. I felt some arms wrap around me and pulled me away from the wall. I looked and gave Tenzō a faint smile.

"I keep forgetting how sneaky she can be." I said.

Tenzō chuckled as he kissed my cheek. "Let's go and get some food."

I picked up my stuff and followed the guys out. We grabbed some sushi and headed my apartment. We lounged around for a bit and I started to get some stuff together for the next day. I felt better after taking a shower and changing.

"Don't put too much thought into it." Isamu said.

"I know. It's just that I haven't been ordered to execute someone I know." I sighed.

"Think of it this way, he's not someone you know anymore. He's a criminal and is to be punished." Kakashi went on.

"I just don't want people to think that this is my revenge." I said.

"You have been ordered by the Hokage to do this. It will not be viewed as that." Tenzō said sternly.

I looked at the others and they nodded. "Alright then. I just have to keep in mind that his specialty is weapons."

* * *

Next day

I dressed in a blue qipao. The sleeves came down to my elbow. I used a white ribbon to tie my hair in a ponytail. I wrapped a white sash around my waist. I added a chain type belt under the sash. I have two hooks on it to hold my fans. I strapped my tantō on my leg and the sword to my back. I grabbed my two masks and fans as I headed out.

I met the Hokage at the arena. I noticed a lot of the anbus were there too. Zang was in the middle of the arena. He didn't have his mask.

"The other reason you have been asked to do this is that a lot of your peers had requested you be the one to carry it out." she said. "Zang has been told that he has to fight one of his peers. He's only allowed to have his sword and a couple of kunais."

"Yes, milady." I said.

Kakashi stopped me as I walked away from Tsunade.

"It's alright and don't think any differently." he reminded. I glanced at Tenzō.

"Hold these." I said as I handed him my anbu mask and a vile of blue liquid.

I put on my blue mask and disappeared in a flurry of white petals. I reappeared near Zang.

"I should of known they would have me fight the feisty blue fire cat." he said. "I must say you look beautiful in that outfit. The mask compliments well."

"I'm not sure if you're serious or if you're being sarcastic." I said.

"Take it how every you like." he grinned. "Shall we?"

He charged at me and I tripped him. He went flying into the wall. He got back up and tried again. He pulled out his sword. I blocked with my fan.

"Quick reflexes." he smirked. "You make to seem like that you're not just a senor type."

I twisted the fan and sent the sword flying.

"Look out!" I heard as the sword hit the wall somewhere.

I moved away as he pulled out some kunais. I put the fan away. He threw one kunai and I deflected it with my sword.

"Changing it up I see."

I frowned at him.

"You known, I like this mask better. It's easier to see your expressions."

I pulled out my new fan.

"Water fire cat jutsu." I whispered as I flicked the fan. Two water cats appeared. The way the water moved around them, gave the illusion that it was fire and not water.

"Ah, here are your fire cats."

The cats went after him and knocked him over. I walked over towards him. He didn't struggle against them. I took my sword and lightly cut his arms with it. I sheathed my sword and turned away.

"You know Soka, you're right. I am jealous of Tenzō." he said.

I turned to look at him and made the cats disappeared.

"I'm jealous of the fact that he got to know you. You're strong and beautiful." he confessed. "I can tell he cares. I could only hope that you would looked at me that same way you looked at him."

He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Soka. Sorry for hurting you."

I didn't know what to say. I felt numb. Ren joined me and went to check Zang. He knelt by Zang's face and check for a pulse. He looked up and nodded. Two more anbus came down and took Zang's body away. Ren came over to me.

"Are you alright Soka?" he asked. I nodded.

"He didn't put up a fight." I whispered.

"I think when he saw you, he felt relief. He probably would of fought more if it someone else." Ren said. He gave out a whistle and Tenzō appeared.

"Come on, Soka. Let's get you out of here." he whispered.

He picked me up and we disappeared.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Rocking Iwa

Still own nothing but the ocs. For Aleka :)

* * *

_Rocking Iwa_

Months later

I met with my team at our usual spot. I saw that everyone was there and Ren too.

"Morning." Aksaja said. "Time for a change, sort of."

We tilted our heads at him.

"Two things. One is that we're going under cover and heading to Iwagakure. It will be similar to our fist undercover mission." he said. "Second, this will be my last mission."

"What?"

"I have decided that I wanted a change. Lady Tsunade is alright with this." he said. "Ren will be taking over and joining us on this mission."

"Chi, that means this our last chance for bets." I teased.

"Could be fun." he agreed.

"I'll only let you, if you stay in contact with us." I said.

"I'll do that for you Soka." he laughed.

"So, what are the details?" Tenzō asked.

"The mission is the same as the last undercover mission, expect that it's just a regular dinner party and dance. So guys wear suits, Soka, a nice dress. No masks of any sorts for this. I know how much fun you guys had wearing the masquerade masks." he started.

"Good, then I don't have to worry about my boobs popping out." I snorted.

I thought I saw Ren's jaw drop from the side as the rest of us laughed.

"Ren, I hope you know what you're in for with us." Chi snickered.

"If he's got a dirty mind like the rest of us, he'll be fine." I said.

"Oh, Tenzō and Soka, this is for you two regarding the mission." Aksaja said as he handed Tenzō an envelope. "Go and pack, we leave in the morning."

After we were dismissed, I went home, changed and packed. I packed the box that had nice hair comb and necklace. I took off the necklace I was wearing and pulled the ring off of it and set it next to the other ring on my dresser. I put a cheongsam in a scroll and some changes of clothes and weapons into a bag.

I lay down on the bed and I was trying to think of what else to bring. I felt someone joining me on the bed and pulled me close to him.

"Hi Tenzō." I smiled.

"Hi Ki."

"I think I have everything."

"I have everything now."

"Now?"

"Yep, you're in my arms. I'm good."

He pulled out the envelope from earlier, took out the letter and read it:

_Kiyo and Yamato Seina,_

_It is requested of your presence at our Rocks dinner and dance. We hope you can join us for a night of fun. Please dress for a formal night. You're allowed to bring up to two bodyguards._

_Ōnoki the Tsuchikage_

"I see that this is going to be interesting." I sighed.

"I guess that we're popular." he chuckled.

"How? It's not like we're from a well known family." I asked.

"No, but it seems like we're becoming a well known couple." he said as he kissed my cheek. "People take notice on how well we get along and act around others."

He kept kissing me from my cheek down along my neck.

"We're not even married." I gasped out when he reached my collarbone. I tried to pull him closer.

"Not yet." he smirked. He kissed around my collarbone and started back up the other side of my neck. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Tenzō…" I moaned as I pulled at his shirt.

"You're right dear. We should get some sleep for tomorrow." he snickered as he stopped.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"It's mean of me to get you hot and bothered before a mission." he teased as he pulled his shirt off.

"But…" I stammered.

"Nope. No arguments." He grinned as he crawled in next to me and turned off the lights.

"Damn you Tenzō." I muttered.

"Are you complaining?" he said as he leaned closer to me.

I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. It was a passionate kiss. Eventually we broke apart breathing heavily.

"Yes, I was complaining. I wanted more of those delicious kisses." I blurted out.

"Delicious? Really?"

I could hear the smile on his face.

"But you do know that if we start now, we might not be able to stop."

I groaned. I knew he was right. I wouldn't be able to right now.

He curled next to me and kissed my cheek.

"There will be a chance later."

* * *

Next morning

We met our group by the gates. I wore a green qipao with sleeves that came down to my elbows and a white sash around my waist. I had my tantō strapped to my leg and senbons in my hair. Tenzō made sure that I wore both rings. Ren's actual name is Kuya and he has blond hair and hazel eyes. I followed the guys out, lost in my thoughts. I managed to keep up with them while traveling in the trees. I found out that Kakashi was invited to the party too.

We were to pass near Kusagakure, mostly because it had the shortest way to Iwagakure. I was getting an odd feeling after a while that we were being either followed or watched. I stopped on one branch and gave two short whistles before disappearing in the leaves. The guys split up and vanished too. I gave three more short whistles to let the others know the questionable interest was coming from the south. We waited as we saw three guys come by in the same direction we were going.

"Are you sure they went this way?"

"Positive."

"I hear that the couple is rich."

I tried not to laugh as I realized they were talking about Tenzō and I. Bandits were annoying. I saw something shinny bounce towards them.

"This looks promising." one said.

As soon as the shinny ball reached their feet it released some type of gas, followed by a thud. When the smoke cleared, the three were snoozing on the ground. I waited for Kakashi to give the all clear. I was relieved when it came. I slowly descended down the tree.

"Nice sleeping bomb, Kuya." Kakashi said.

"Thanks." he grinned.

We kept on moving just incase there were more. It wasn't long before we crossed near Kusagakure. We decided that we make camp for the night outside of Kusagakure. I found a good sized tree to hide in and Tenzō was below me as usual. I pulled out my sketchbook and tried to work on the sketch for a customer.

"Kiyo?"

"In tree."

I looked up to see Kuya on a nearby branch.

"Why in a tree?"

"I'm trying to be a sneaky kunoichi."

"I see… what are you doing?"

"Working on a sketch for a customer."

"How have you been otherwise?"

"I'm good. It's been a rough couple of weeks, but I have Tenzō to lean on."

"He's a good guy. So are Isamu and Kakashi."

"Those two are more like brothers to me."

"Hey you two, food." Isamu called.

I packed up my sketchbook and we joined the others. Afterwards, Kuya went on first watch. Tenzō pulled me into his lap as he leaned against the tree. Sleep followed shortly after.

* * *

Next morning we were off in a steady pace to Iwa. I was happy that we were not being followed anymore. We made it to the gates of Iwa in the late afternoon. We showed the guards at the gate our invitations and they escorted us to the hotel. I was in awe on how the village looked with the mountain range surrounding it.

I was relieved when we got to our rooms. There was a nice view of the village from the balcony. We had two rooms that were connected again. I chuckled about Tenzō and I playing our parts again. I rummaged through my bag and found the scroll with my dress. I hung it up and stood back to admire it. It's a blue cheongsam with white and auburn flower petals on it.

"It's a beautiful dress." Tenzō said as he walked up behind me.

"Thanks, I designed it myself."

"And to think that we're in this situation again."

"Is my _husband_ complaining?"

"No, dear." he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What are we doing for dinner?"

"Isamu and Kakashi went to grab food for us."

"Ah, the old eating and strategizing."

"Yep, let's go over and find Kuya."

Tenzō went over to the door connecting our room to theirs and gave a knock. Kuya opened the door. We found a spot on the floor to sit. Kakashi and Isamu came in with food. Kakashi went over the general plan as we ate. Isamu told Kuya stories about the last undercover mission we went on.

"Hopefully this time, Kiyo won't get bitten." Isamu teased.

"Maybe you'll get bitten instead." I muttered.

"Tenzō, you'll have to keep her calm." He went on as Tenzō pulled me closer to him.

"So, Isamu… how many?" I asked.

We looked at Kakashi and grinned.

"Two."

"Four."

"Three."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kuya asked.

"We're taking bets on how many girls will try to hit on Kakashi." I grinned.

"I'll go with one." he said.

Kakashi shook his head.

Tenzō and I head back to our room shortly after for some rest. It was nice to sleep next to him again.

* * *

Next day

I was having fun getting ready for the dance. I thought it would be nice to do something different and hoped that Tenzō would like it. I decided to curl my hair and I had my clone help me. I heard someone entering the room.

"What'ca doing Kiyo?"

"Trying to look pretty for tonight, Isamu." I grinned.

He reached out and pulled one of the curls.

"At least they bounce back." he chuckled.

"That they do. I just hope that Tenzō likes it." I sighed.

"He'll be in awe." Isamu chuckled as he left.

After I finished curling my hair, I put on my dress and had my clone disappear. I went to my bag and secured my hair comb among all of the curls. I strapped by tantō to my right leg. I was glad that it wasn't noticeable as I took one last look in the mirror.

"Hey Ki… wow." Tenzō said as he entered the room and saw me. I noticed that he forgot about finish tying his tie.

"I take it that you like what you see." I cooed at him, as I got closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly swayed my hips against him. I gave him a sultry grin as he grabbed my hips and held me close to him as he let out a low growl. I tilted his head down towards me as I leaned in to kiss him. I smirked against his lips as I felt his arousal. We started to pull apart, but he pulled me in for another intense kiss.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he whispered, as we finally pulled apart.

"Tell me."

"I would do anything I could to keep you safe and close to me."

I looked up at him and saw that same smile in his eyes. I leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you too, Tenzō."

We heard a knock on the door and Isamu poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt the loving couple, but we should go." he grinned.

I helped Tenzō straighten out his tie and gave him a quick kiss as we followed Isamu out. We linked arms as we entered the lobby area. We passed by the photographers and some other guests. I smiled as I heard some of the whispers as we entered the dinning room.

Kakashi kept getting pulled aside by other guests as we headed over to our table. Kuya was in awe of what was all round us. It was nice when we had a chance to sit down and watch the other guests. Kakashi finally joined us as dinner was being served.

"There are two targets here, but I haven't seen the third yet." he said as he leaned in towards us.

The Tsuchikage stood up and gave a speech. I was amused at how serious he looked as he told us to have fun and enjoy the night. After dinner was over, the music started. We watched people dancing for the first few songs. Tenzō got up and offered me his hand. I giggled as he led me out to the dance floor. We had our fun watching Isamu getting pulled out to the dance floor by a pretty blonde.

I was surprised on how much dancing I did. I managed to convince Kakashi to dance with me. Isamu danced with me twice as did Kuya. I didn't get a chance to take out the rogues this time. Kakashi and Isamu took care of it. I had fun dancing with other guests. Tenzō and I got a chance to talk to the Tsuchikage. For how rough he may seem, he was very polite. Hours later, we decided to head back.

I felt better after I changed into my nightshirt. I walked over to the balcony to look out at the village. I saw something moving in the sky.

"Tenzō, what is that?" I asked as I pointed to the sky.

He came over and watched it with me.

"Something is not right."

He grabbed me and we crashed onto the floor further into the room, right when the explosion hit. Kuya, Isamu, and Kakashi came running in. I held Tenzō close to me, hoping he was all right. I tried not to cry as I felt some pain.

"Tenzō?" I squeaked out.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled.

I lifted my head and noticed the wooden dome that tried to protect us. Part of the dome was shattered. I heard someone come running in as I wiggled myself out from under Tenzō. I realized he wasn't moving.

"Kurotsuchi, go and get help."

"Is that Deidara?"

"Kiyo, are you okay?" Isamu asked.

I nodded as I got a better look at Tenzō. There were shards of wood sticking in his back. Isamu grabbed my hand and pulled me back. Another explosion came and rocked the room. Isamu and I managed to move Tenzō to a somewhat better area of the room. I started to heal him. I was glad that none of the wood shards were in too deep as I slowly removed them, one by one.

"Hang in there, Tenzō." I whispered.

I had a feeling the shockwave from the blast knocked him out. Isamu left me and joined the others. Kurotsuchi came back with help. One of the Iwa medic nins came over to help with healing Tenzō.

"Are you okay?" the medic asked me.

"I'm okay, just a bit shaken up."

"Kiyo."

I looked up and saw Kakashi. I realized everything had quieted down and the room was a mess.

"Come on." he said as he offered me his hand.

I nodded as I took his hand and he helped me up. We followed the medic nins as they transported Tenzō to the hospital. I felt like this was a repeat from months ago. Someone grab my arm and I stopped. I looked over and saw Kuya. He pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. He's a tough one."

* * *

Days later

Tenzō finally woke up. It was good to see him awake. Isamu and I had the chance to go back to our rooms to gather what we could from the explosion. Unfortunately Kakashi had to head back to Konoha without us. Isamu and Kuya spent different times talking to Kurotsuchi. They were trying to figure out whom the target was or if it was random.

Tenzō eventually got the okay to head back to Konoha, on the condition that he would be check over again when we got there. I had insisted that I carried most of his stuff. The trip back took a little longer. Every time we would stop, I would try to heal his back more. I was happy when we reached Konoha. Isamu and Kuya went to give reports as I accompanied Tenzō to the hospital. The nurse at the desk was humored to see us.

"If it's not you Kiyo, it's Yamato. You two need to quit getting hurt out there." she chuckled as she checked him over. "He looks fine. You did a good job on making sure the wounds healed without any problems, Kiyo. Yamato, you're just going to be sore for a while and that will take time. You can go."

We headed back to his house, after we had stopped at my apartment. We both changed our clothes. Tenzō crawled into bed as I went to make some food. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it. I let Kakashi, Isamu and Kuya in.

"How's he doing?" Kakashi asked as they came in.

"He's okay, just in a bit of pain." I said sullenly.

We all gathered at the table and sat in silence for a bit.

"Does it feel like we've been a group longer than we actually have?" Isamu asked.

"Well, Kiyo join the group about two years ago now. Kuya has been in the anbu for a while, he's just been moving from group to group." Kakashi said.

"That long already?" Isamu said. He looks at me and grins. "So, you and Tenzō have been flirting that long."

I playfully punched Isamu's arm as I blushed. Kakashi shook his head as Kuya laughed.

"So, Kashi. New group tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep. I'll be training some genins. Hopefully they can work together." he said.

"Good luck with that. Of course, if they turn out to be too much, you could always come back." Isamu teased.

"I'll let you know how it goes. Kuya, I hope you're ready for this group." Kakashi said.

"After this past mission, I think that we'll be fine." Kuya said.

Weeks later, we found out that the attack was random attack aimed at the entire gathering of guests. Unfortunately the attacker was still on the loose. I could only hope that I didn't have to go through that again.

* * *

One night

I was outside admiring the stars under the full moon. I had my ipod on and listing to a song that a friend suggested. It was a bizarre song, but the beat was catchy. I closed my eyes and unconsciously started to sway with the music. I felt some arms wrap around me. I smirked as I pulled one of the earphones out.

"Having fun?" Tenzō asked.

"Of course, it's just a weird song."

He gave me a questioning look as I turned to face him. I gave him the earphone and waited till he was ready. I had the song start from the beginning. I watched his face as he listened. His head slowly bobbed as he listened. He raised an eyebrow when the song ended.

"One more time." he said.

He wrapped an arm around my waist as he held my other hand with his. I hooked the ipod on my pocked and started the song over. I rested my other hand on his shoulder. We started to waltz around the yard as the song played. I got lost in the song and started to sing along.

"Oh, I-I-I'm poisoned with love. But, I-I-I can't get enough…"

I saw him smirk as I started to blush. At one pointed Tenzō was going to spin me but realized that we were connected by the earphones and didn't. I tried not to laugh. We started to slow down when the song ended, but another song came on.

"Oh, I like this one." he grinned as he pulled me closer and we swayed with music.

"Let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone…" I heard him sing softly.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I glanced up and saw a wide smile on his face.

"Dance me to the end of love…"

He pulled me closer as he continued to sing softly to me in my other ear.

"Dance me on and on... dance me very tenderly... and dance me very long..."

I leaned my head against his chest and listened to him. After the song ended, he handed me the earphone back. He took my hand and led me back to his place.

"It's late Ki." he smirked.

"Yes dear." I giggled.

* * *

Poisoned with love by Neon Hitch

Dance me to the end of love by the Civil Wars

So, is it earphone or headphones? eh, they're the same to me because I have both. :)

Please review!


	8. Chi's Butterfly

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

_Chi's Butterfly_

Weeks later

We were back on our usual missions but our group was being split into two. Chi and I were one group and Tenzō and Ren in the other. I didn't realize that this would be the end of our group of four.

Chi and I were sent in one direction, while Tenzō and Ren in the other. I tried not to worry about them. Chi and I were to head towards the border near Otogakure. Chi and I didn't say much to each other as we traveled.

We were close to the border and decided to stop for the night. I found a good tree to hide in. Chi joined me in the tree.

"Do you think its odd that our group got split up?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yes and no. I'll be more annoyed if they split us up completely and put us in other groups."

"True, we work so well together."

"That we do."

We didn't say much for the rest of the night.

* * *

Next day

"Chi! Two o'clock!"

I watched as he fought with a rogue. I did my best to stay hidden. The last thing we wanted was for me to get knocked out again. After Chi defeated the rogue, we checked everything over.

"I remember when we use to be able to bring rogues back." Chi said as we left the site.

"Yeah, but it's getting harder to do that." I sighed.

It was a bit odd when we got back to Konoha. I followed Chi through the halls as we went to turn in our reports. We passed by Tenzō as he talked to someone else. I could have sworn that our hands touch briefly. I tried not to glance back as much as I wanted to.

"Can you believe another mission already?" Chi whined as we left the office.

"I know, but what can you do?" I sighed.

"Well, if it isn't the fire cat. Did you find another toy to play with?"

Chi and I turned to see two girls leaning against the wall.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said.

"Tenzō's not good enough for you anymore?" the brunette cooed. "Now you're playing with Chi."

"Io, Soka is my teammate. Nothing more." Chi growled at her.

"So, is Tenzō available then?" the blonde asked.

"Leave him alone Mei." I said. "He wouldn't be interested in you."

"Is that so? Sounds like a challenge." Mei taunted.

I watched as she moved towards Tenzō. She leaned into him and said something. Tenzō turned around and saw Chi and I. I heard his chuckle as he shook his head. I tilted my head in curiosity as he talked to Mei. I wished I could have heard what he said that caused her to stomp her foot and storm off. Chi pulled me behind him as Mei tried to take a swipe at me as she left with Io.

"What in the world was that about?" Ren asked as he and Tenzō approached us.

"Tenzō's fan girls are jealous of Soka." Chi sighed. "They're trying to rattle her."

"Ah. That explains a lot." Tenzō snickered.

We looked at him as he went into a fit of giggles.

"Tenzō?" I asked.

"Sorry Soka. Mei asked if I was available and I told her that I had a date with my wife later on." he said in between giggles.

My jaw hit the floor.

"That's one way to solve that problem." Ren muttered.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" I scolded.

"Nope, just trying to save your cute ass from being harassed." he smirked before he disappeared.

"Tenzō! Get your ass back here!" I yelled as I took off after him.

"That's an interesting sight." Chi said.

"You have no idea." Ren said as he shook his head.

* * *

Later on

I couldn't keep up with Tenzō. I made it back to my apartment and went to my room. I took of my gear and crashed onto my bed.

"Aaww, poor Ki. She's all worn out."

"Be nice Tenzō." I warned.

"I thought I was. I brought yakitori and soba." he said as he ran his fingers though my hair.

"Yummy."

"Come on. I'm sure there is a short time before we both have to head out again."

"Don't remind me." I said as I got up and followed him to the kitchen.

Tenzō found dishes and utensils for us and I found drinks. I listened to Tenzō as he told me about how Ren has two fan girls but they're too shy around him. One of them fainted when he said hi to her. Chi has a couple of fan girls too.

"What is with these girls?" I asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it. There is always some girl admiring a guy from afar." he said.

"True."

"So, what about you and those fan guys?"

"What guys?" I snorted.

"I know that there are a couple who watch you."

"Only you have my interest and besides, I think you, Isamu and Kuya intimidate them. So they leave me alone."

"Hope so."

"Have you heard from Kakashi lately?"

"Yep. He's has a group of genins. Two boys and girl and they're giving him a run for his money."

"Good. He needs it every now and then."

We talked for a bit more before we headed off to bed. It was nice to have Tenzō next to me again.

* * *

Next day

I woke up to an empty spot. It was starting to feel like a routine. I was starting to feel a little lonely waking up without him in the morning. I got up and ready for the day. I headed out to meet Chi.

I knew I was early to meet Chi. I don't know how long I was waiting for when I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind.

"Soka, I need your help." she whispered.

"Io?" I asked.

"Please don't be mad at me about the other day. It's hard for me when I'm around Mei."

I thought it over. I've always seen Io and Mei together. I knew they were in a group together. Most of the other female anbus didn't care for Mei because she can be a bit crude at times.

"What do you need from me?" I asked.

"Chi."

"Explain."

"I've been eyeing him for a while, but I can't approach him. I get nervous around him and I'm usually around Mei. I know that she doesn't care for him. Then there is you, what is he to you?"

"Ah." I tried not to giggle. "He's like a brother to me. If you want Chi, you need to either stop hanging around Mei or talk to her. I'm sure that if you tell her that you're interested in someone, maybe she'll quit lashing out to others."

"That's a bit tricky."

"Io, I know you can do it. You're better than that. Anyway, I have to go on a mission with Chi. We'll be gone for a few days. If you seriously want my help, meet me at the dress shop in five days and ask for Ki. Come alone too."

"Thank you Soka."

She disappeared and I turned to see Chi walking up. He tilted his head at me and I shook my head.

"Was that Io?" he asked.

"Maybe, why?"

"Do you know she's got a red tint to her hair?" he said as he looked around.

"Chi… do you like Io?"

"Shhh…. She doesn't know. Besides, she's always around Mei." he sighed.

"True. You'll have to corner her sometime alone. She might surprise you." I teased.

"Yeah, the trick is alone. Anyway, let's go."

I followed Chi out of the village. I had a feeling things were going to get interesting with Chi and Io. I could only hope that if anything goes wrong that I wasn't to blame.

* * *

Days later

I was heading to Miya's dress shop. I had warned Miya that someone would come and look for me. I said hi to Miya when I entered the shop. I pulled out my sketchbook and sat down. Moments later a girl with long brown hair and pale blue eyes came walking in.

"Is Ki here?" she asked.

I grinned as I got up and went over to the counter.

"I'm Ki." I said.

"Chou." she said with a small grin.

"Anyone follow you?" I asked.

"Don't think so."

"Follow me."

She followed me back to my table. I could tell that she was nervous. It was like I was looking at a complete opposite of her from when she's in her anbu apparel and going on mission.

"Alright, a few thing first." I started. "We were caught a couple of days ago."

I could see her face pale.

"Chou, it's okay. He saw us and he commented on how pretty the red tint in your hair was." I grinned.

"I have red tint?" she asked.

"I guess so. Anyway, there is an opportunity coming up that I think will help get what you want. But, you'll have to wait a few months."

"Why?"

"There is a costume party coming up. I'll convince him to go. You need to get the courage to talk to him there." I said.

"When? How?"

"Chou, calm down. I can only help you to a certain point. After that, it's up to you."

"Alright, where do we start?" she grinned.

I grabbed my sketchbook and we started to draw a ball gown for her. I figured we could have it similar to mine with some changes. The top of the dress from the bust to the waist was pale blue and form fitting. It would showed off some cleavage but not a lot. It had small sleeves that were off of the shoulders. There was enough fabric there to hide any tattoos. From the waist down, the skirt was in two layers and didn't flare out too much. It stopped just before the ankles. The top layer was shorter and covered at three-fourths of the bottom layer, mostly showing off the second layer in the front. It was a beautiful pale blue color, almost matching her eyes. The bottom layer was white with small butterflies on it. It looked like the butterflies had found her.

"That looks familiar." she said.

"If you're refereeing to the one on display, yes. That was one that I wore on a mission." I said. "Besides, I figured that we could play off of your name."

"Huh?"

"Your name means butterfly. All I would need to tell him is to find the butterflies." I grinned.

"I like the dress. I've always admired the one on display." she said.

"Thanks." I said.

I tore the page off of the sketchbook and walked over to Miya.

"This is a special request." I grinned at her.

"Similar to yours?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Hopefully this will go quicker than yours." Miya teased.

"I'll help you when I can Miya." I said. "We'll be back. I'm going to take her to find some things for the dress."

Chou followed me over to the party shop. We found a beautiful blue and silver butterfly masquerade mask. After we left the shop we headed over to the jewelry store. We found some butterfly charms that I could use on her dress. Chou picked out ten different colors. We headed back to the dress shop and showed Miya what we had found. We said goodbye to Chou as Miya and I started on the dress.

* * *

Over the next few months, I was busy with missions and working on Chou's dress. I could only hope that my plan would work. I cornered Ren at one point and asked if there was a way we could have Io and Chi go on a couple of missions together. I figured they needed to get over the uneasiness with each other, plus it would give Io a chance away from Mei.

Mei didn't seem to care that she wasn't around Io. She was too busy trying to be tough and hung around some of the guys. I found out that Tenzō was assigned on more solo missions. Ren and I would be partners on some mission and other times I would be back with Chi. I would smile when I heard him talk about Io.

Miya and I were close to finishing the dress. We were surprised on how fast it went. We figured that mine took longer because it was the first one we did of that style. I was sewing the jeweled butterflies on the dress when the door flew open.

"Ki!"

I looked up and saw Chou in tears.

"What's wrong Chou?"

"My, My…."

I got up and walked around her. Someone cut her long hair and did a terrible job. I took Chou's hand and walked her to the back of the store. I had her sit in the chair as I went to find some scissors.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." I said as I started to cut her hair, in hopes of fixing it.

"I got into an argument with Mei and she didn't like that I was standing up to her. She took a kunai and cut my hair. All just because I had told her I had plans for the dance and it didn't include her." she sobbed.

"It will be alright." I said as I continued to cut her hair. "You're better without her. You have me and soon you'll have Chi. Your hair will grow back. I'm glad that you stood up to her."

"Really?"

"Yep. It takes a lot of guts to stand up to one that you don't agree with."

"Thanks Ki."

"Your hair is still long enough for me to style it. Go look in the mirror and then come out to see Miya and I. I think we should have to try on your dress." I said.

She nodded as she got up to look in the mirrors. I headed over to find Miya. We put on the last touches as Chou came back out. We helped her put on the dress and showed her what the back looked like.

"Hey Kiyo!"

I turned to see Isamu and Kuya.

"Isamu, you can't be in here right now." I said as I walked over to the guys.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because I said so and your date doesn't want you to see her yet."

"I have a date?"

"Yep. You have a date for the dance. Now shoo!"

Isamu pouted as he walked outside. I grabbed Kuya's hand and dragged him to where Chou was.

"What do you think Kuya?" I asked.

"Is this Isamu's date?" he asked as he looked over Chou.

"You baka! Of course!" I scolded.

"He'll be floored." he grinned.

"Good." I grinned. "What did you guys want anyway?"

"We were wondering if we could have dinner at your place tonight. Oh, also to let you know that Tenzō's been sent on another solo mission. We're not sure if he's going to be back in time for the dance." he said.

"That's fine." I sighed. "I know how popular he is with the higher ups. Anyway, wait for us outside while I help her out of her dress. We'll be out in a minute."

Kuya gave us a nod as he went to join Isamu. It didn't take us long to get Chou out of the dress and she changed into her other clothes. I saw the blush as she came out of the dressing room. I finished packing up my stuff as she came over to the table. I pulled out a green butterfly hair comb and stuck it in her hair. She gave me a questioning look as I shook my head and grinned.

"Come on." I whispered to her as I linked arms with her.

We said our goodbyes to Miya and Chou thanked her again. We left the shop and saw the guys waiting for us.

"Kiyo, who's your pretty friend?" Isamu asked.

"This is Chou." I introduced as she blushed.

"Beautiful." he whispered as he took her other hand and kissed the back of it.

"Isamu, behave." I warned.

"Do I have to?" he teased.

"Yes, you do. Otherwise I'm keeping her for myself." I taunted.

"Tenzō might get jealous."

"No, he wouldn't."

"Whatever. May I?" Isamu asked as he offered his arm to Chou.

She gave a giggle as she let go of me and linked arms with Isamu. Kuya and I followed them back to my place.

"This will be interesting." I whispered to Kuya.

"I wonder how long will it be before they figure out each other's anbu alias." he said.

"I give them till after the dance."

"It's a good thing that it's a couple of days away."

We had our fun during dinner. I watched at how much Chou opened up to Isamu and Kuya. I still had the feeling that Chou being around someone besides Mei changed her attitude.

* * *

Days later

Chou was over at my apartment getting ready for the dance. I helped her into her dress and curled her short hair. I was trying to keep her calm and reminded her that Isamu already thought she was beautiful. Earlier I had told Isamu to dress nicely and wear his green masquerade mask so his date could find him.

"What if Mei shows up?" Chou panicked.

"She won't bother you when there are more people around. I don't think that she's that stupid. Just focus on your date tonight." I said. "Now hold still."

I opened a blue box on the table and pulled out some butterfly clips to put in among the curls. I lined them up so it looked like she was wearing a tiara. I pulled out a necklace with butterflies on it and clasped it around her neck. I handed her a mirror and showed her the new accessories.

"Where did you get these?" she asked. "They're beautiful."

"Your date." I smirked.

"Wow."

"Just enjoy the night with him, be happy and have fun."

"I will."

I left her and went to put on my dress. I put on a white dress with thin shoulder straps. It had auburn flowers on it. I pulled my hair up into a bun and put the flower comb in my hair. I added my necklace and rings. After I put my shoes on and grabbed my mask, I went out to the living room. Chou followed me out to the apartment as she put her mask on.

We ran into Kuya and he escorted us to the dance. Kuya kept leaning over to Chou and would tell her things to make her laugh. We entered the ballroom and looked for Isamu. I found him and pointed him out to Chou. I saw Isamu's jaw drop when he saw Chou. We watched as he approached her.

"Chou?" he asked.

She giggled at him as she nodded. He took her arm and swept her away.

"I don't think we'll see them for the rest of the night." Kuya said.

"Probably not."

Kuya and I found some chairs and watched everyone. We were amused by some of the other costumes and other questionable outfits. Kuya was amazed at how much Chou changed since being away from Mei. I reminded him that some people could influence others.

"Uh oh." he said.

I followed his line of sight and saw a blonde with a very revealing red dress.

"Well, speak of the devil." I snorted.

We watched as Mei moved around the room. She passed by Chou without realizing who she was. She made her way to one area of the room and started talking to a group of guys. I felt some relief that Mei didn't see Chou.

"Would Kiyo dance with me?"

I turned to see Kakashi. I gave him a smirk as I got up.

"I'll be back Kuya!" I grinned as I took Kakashi's hand.

We had fun dancing. I smiled, as Kakashi filled me in on how his genin group was doing. I told him of Isamu and Chou. I gave him a funny look as he started to laugh.

"I'm surprised that he's not chasing her." he said.

"Huh?"

"There were a couple of girls Isamu was watching. I'm surprised that one went out and got his attention." he grinned.

"I had a help in that." I confessed.

"I know, Kuya told me about it. Hopefully she can keep him in line."

"I'm hoping that she can put up with his pervy mind."

"Everyone in anbu has a pervy mind, get use to it."

"True. You look nice tonight."

"So do you."

We danced for a little longer before Kuya came and cut in on us. We watched as Kakashi disappeared into the crowd.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your time with Kakashi, but there were some girls who were starting to scare me." he said.

I glanced back at where our spot use to be and saw some girls who looked like they were toasted. One of them was holding on to the chair to keep herself up right and the other went to hang on the nearest guy.

"Drunk girls tend to scare some guys. Other guys would take advantage of them."

"True."

"It must be late." I said.

"Why is that?"

I nodded towards the door. We saw Chou leaving with Isamu. We tried to stifle our laughs. This was turning out better than what was planned. After a while, Kuya was nice enough to escort me home. I felt better when I got inside. I changed into my nightshirt and crawled into bed. I was curious to what tomorrow would bring me. I closed my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Next morning

I tried to roll over and bumped something. I slowly opened one eye to see what I had rolled into. I saw black eyes.

"Tenzō?" I whispered.

"You're one and only. I'm sorry I missed last night."

"It's alright. I mostly went to keep an eye on someone."

"I'm sure it was appreciated."

I cuddled into him and told him of what he missed. I heard his laughter when I told him of Chou and Isamu.

"I'll have to agree with Kuya. We didn't see that coming."

"So why are you here?"

"I thought I would stop in before I had to leave again. Also to wish you a happy three years."

"Three years?"

"Three years of you being in anbu."

"Ah."

"We should get ready for the day."

I slowly crawled out of bed and changed. I trudged behind Tenzō as I followed him to where I was to meet my group. At one point he picked me up and we disappeared. I groaned as he set me down. I leaned against him as we waited for the others. Ren showed up first. I heard Tenzō snicker as we saw Io and Chi walking towards us.

"Since everyone is here." Ren started. "Tenzō, you're on a solo mission. Io is going to be part of our group of four now. Requested by the higher ups. With that, Chi and Io are on one mission together. _Behave_ you two."

Ren tossed Chi a scroll.

"That leaves Soka with me for the next mission. Sorry Tenzō." he sighed as he tossed me a scroll.

"That's fine, just let me know if she causes you any trouble." Tenzō smirked.

"As if you should talk." I snorted.

"I know you can cause as much trouble as I can." he whispered in my ear before he disappeared.

"Tenzō! Get your ass back here!"

I blushed as everyone started to laugh. I shook my head as everyone split up into their groups. Another year down and the new one beginning, it was already getting interesting.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Love Notes

Still own nothing but the ocs. Thanks Aleka!

Just a reminder, this story contains: odd sense of humor, suggested stuff, dirty mindedness, running gags and language. XD

Soka = Kiyo; Chi = Isamu; Tenzō = Yamato; Ren = Kuya; Io = Chou

* * *

_Love Notes_

Things were getting interesting over the next few months. Seeing Tenzō was getting harder and harder. Majority it was in passing in the hallways. Mei finally talked to Io and they decided that they wouldn't be friends anymore. Io told me they really didn't have a friendship to being with. Unfortunately Mei was still being crude to people.

I was still in my group of four or two depending on what was going on. I got to go on a mission with Chi, Io and Ren. I found out Io was very versatile in weapons. I could tell that her and Chi were getting along better. I laughed the one mission we had were Chi was fighting one rogue and another was going to attack him from behind. I missed the kunai that Io threw but saw it skim the top of Chi's head and hit the rogue.

* * *

One night

I was sitting on top of my apartment building staring at the starless sky. The moon looked beautiful. I was trying to clam my head. I pulled my knees closer to my chest and rested my head against them. It was quiet out that I could hear the crickets. I don't know what triggered it but I felt the tears sliding down my face. I felt like a wreck.

"Kiyo?"

I lifted my head slightly and saw Chou. She came over and sat next to me. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't get the tears to stop. She wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into her. It was during that movement, she saw my tears.

"Oh, Kiyo. Don't worry; you'll see Yamato soon." she whispered.

"I know, but I can't help feeling empty when he's gone."

"I know. I have a hard time when Isamu is gone, but I remind myself that he always comes home to me."

I sighed again. I was glad that Chou was becoming a good friend to me. Then I thought of something.

"How did you know I was up here?" I asked her.

"I forgot to tell you. I live on the other side of the building from you. Some times I come up here to watch the stars. I felt your chakra signature and thought I would come to say hi." she said softly.

It took me a bit to process it but it made sense. I tried to smile but the tears kept coming.

"I know why you're sad." she started. "Are you worried about Yamato forgetting?"

"Forgetting what?"

"Your birthday is tomorrow, right?"

I mentally slapped myself. I didn't even think of that.

"Yeah, it is. I didn't think of it because I really don't celebrate it and the last couple of years, I've been away on missions." I sighed. "I'm not even sure if he knows it. I never told him when it was."

"Ah. Who knows? You do have the day off tomorrow. You and Kuya don't leave for a mission until after your birthday." she smiled.

"Maybe I'll go and visit Miya tomorrow."

"You need a day off from both jobs." she huffed. "Are you trying to work yourself to the bone?"

"No?"

"Tell you what, I'll go and work for you at Miya's tomorrow. You stay home and relax." she ordered.

"Okay, but it's not easy working for Miya."

"I know, but I've been wanting to do something like what Miya does."

"If you can sew or sketch, you'll be fine."

"Careful, she might have me working for her instead of you."

"I do know that she wants to look for more help, but she's been too busy to look or ask around."

"Anyway, it's late and you should go to bed. I'll worry about Miya's tomorrow."

"Thanks Chou."

We left and headed to our apartments. I crawled into bed and fell into a sleepless sleep stained with tears.

* * *

Next day

I woke up in a soggy pillow. I could only wonder how long I had cried into it. I swapped it for a different one on my bed and pulled the covers over my head. I heard a crinkle and slowly sat up. I pulled the note off of the pillow and looked around. I didn't see anyone nor hear anyone.

_Beautiful Ki_

_Don't cry. I'm sorry I've been gone so long from you. I heard you crying last night. I could only wonder what would make you so sad. Please try to have a good day without me. I miss you too._

_T_

I gave a half smile as I slowly crawled out of bed. I got as far as my doorway before I dropped to my knees. If only I had more tears to cry I would.

There were a huge vase of flowers on the kitchen table. It was full of yellow daffodils, white gardenias, yellow and blue irises, orange lilies, white lily of the valley and orange roses. Somehow, I managed to get up and walk over to the table. I picked up the note in front of the flowers.

_Ki_

_I know you love flowers and I hope these will make you smile. Have a happy birthday._

_T_

For some reason I flipped the note over and started to laugh.

Daffodils = joy and happiness; Gardenias = secret love; yellow irises = passion; blue irises = hope and faith; orange lilies = passion; lily of the valley = sweetness; orange roses = passion.

"Lots of passion, some sweetness along with faith and hope. Possibly some joy and happiness for the secret love." I muttered.

I walked over to the kitchen and noticed a bag with a note on it: _Eat me!_

"That could be dirty." I muttered.

I pulled the bag open and squealed. One of my favorites: anpan. I sat down at the table and looked over the flowers as I ate. I was in awe of how beautiful they looked. I was starting to feel a little better. I headed back into my room when I was done eating. I almost walked past a package on my dresser. I smirked at the note: _open me!_

I slowly opened the package. It was a wooden box with carvings of different flowers. I realized the white box I had on my dresser was gone. I opened the box and found it was lined in white satin. My hair comb, necklace and rings were in there. I breathed a sigh of relief. I glanced up and saw a picture on my mirror. It was of Tenzō and I dancing when we were in Iwa. I saw a note next to the picture:

_A good love is delicious because you can't get enough too soon._

I gave a small giggle at it. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. I tied my hair in a ponytail with a white ribbon and put on a green qipao with a white sash. I went over to my jewelry box and put my necklace on and my wooden ring.

I walked out of my room and looked for my ipod. I found it on the kitchen counter with another note:

_Dance is the hidden language of the soul and is a vertical expression of a horizontal desire._

I rolled in laughter when I read that one. I was starting to wonder where he came up with these. I secured my ipod to my sash and had my earphones draped over my shoulder for the moment. I rummaged around my weapons looking for a fan. I found one with a bow on it. I untied the bow and opened it up and a note fell out. The fan was beautiful white with orange roses on it. I picked up the note and smiled:

_Love can be hot sometimes; this is one way to cool down_.

I folded the fan up and slid it next to my ipod. I left the apartment and headed towards the dress shop. I figured I should say thanks again to Chou. I put the earphones in and started to listen to music as walked. Chou gave me a wave as I entered the store.

"Happy birthday!" she greeted.

"Thanks."

"I hope you're having a good day so far." Miya said as she joined us.

"It's been interesting." I grinned.

"How so? I want details!" Chou coaxed.

I told her of the things I found so far with the notes. I noticed her smile getting bigger. I walked around the counter and saw some things Chou was working on.

"You know Kiyo, I think we should have Chou work with us." Miyo said.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"She may not be the greatest at sketching, but she's very good at sewing."

"Really? I knew that you were thinking of getting more help."

"I do and she fits what I'm looking for. Besides, between the three of us we should be able to keep up with any demands that comes by."

"We'll try." I grinned.

Chou and I were leaning against the counter and we watched as some of the people walked by the store.

"Is that Isamu?" I asked.

"Think so, but I think he's with Kuya." she sighed.

I noticed she was blushing and she turned away quickly. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Have you heard the saying about starring too long?" she asked.

"No?"

"I couldn't stop starting at his mouth when he spoke. I bet he knew how to kiss. Perfect kisses, ones that weren't wet and gross, but the kind that curled toes." she recited.

"Wow. Where did you hear that one?" I asked.

"I read it in a book. The Obsidian, I think it's called."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, if you like reading about aliens."

"Interesting."

"Indeed he is." She muttered as she glanced back to watch.

"Chou, you're drooling again." I teased as I snapped my fingers in front of her.

"Sorry. Oh, this is for you."

She walked back to the table and handed me an envelope. I opened it and pulled out the note.

_Ki,_

_I heard you took the day off of work. I hope that you're enjoying your time to yourself. Remember to enjoy everything and relax._

_T_

"Interesting. I wonder if he's around the village if he's leaving me notes."

"Who knows." Chou smirked.

"Did you see Tenzō?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Rriigghhtt."

You know, I hear that Ichiraku's is a good spot to be at today." she cooed at me.

"I guess some ramen would be good for lunch." I sighed.

"We'll be back Miya!" Chou called out.

"Okay, have fun you two!"

* * *

We chatted along the way to Ichiraku's. Chou bounded in ahead of me. I smiled as I saw Teuchi nodding to Chou. I sat down next to her and waited for our food. Teuchi came out and handed us our food. I gave him a questioning look as I saw a note on my bowl. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away. I pulled the note off and smiled.

_One cannot think well, love well, and sleep well, if one has not dined well._

I picked up my chopstick and glanced at Chou. She had this huge goofy grin on her face.

"What?" I asked.

I felt some arms wrap around my waist and kisses on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes as I shivered and almost melted.

"Beautiful Ki." he whispered in my ear.

"Oh Tenzō." I muttered.

"You alright Kiyo?" Chou asked.

"Hm?"

I opened my eyes and saw Chou trying to suppress a laugh. I looked around and didn't see anyone else.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

I gave a long sigh as I turned my attention back to my food.

* * *

Hours later

I spent most of the afternoon walking around the village. I stopped by a candy shop and picked up some chocolates. I realized it was getting late when the sun started to set. I slowly turned to walk back home. I was about to reach for the door…

"Not yet." I heard.

He tied a blindfold around my head and wrapped his arms around me before we disappeared. I heard him chuckle as we appeared in what I assumed was his yard. I heard the leaves rusting in the breeze. He kissed my cheek as he took my hand, leading me somewhere. We stopped at one point and he turned me away from him. I smiled as I heard him grumble about tying a knot in the blindfold, because he was trying to untie it.

"Open your eyes."

He stepped away from me as I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the dark yard. I noticed a table and chairs under a maple tree.

"Wow." I whispered as the tree lit up with lights.

Tenzō took my hand and escorted me over to the table. I giggled as he pulled out a chair for me. We sat down and we started to talk about they day while we ate. It wasn't often when we had sushi together. I would have my fun trying to steal pieces off of his plate. At one point he got up and collected the dishes to bring inside. I almost fell off of my chair as I watched him walk away. I felt like a schoolgirl with their crush.

Tenzō came back out caring something in his hands. I saw something flickering. As he got closer it turned out to be a mini cake with one candle in it.

"Happy Birthday, Kiyo." he said as he set the cake down in between us.

"You know that you didn't …" I started.

"I know, but I haven't seen you in a while and I thought it would be fun to celebrate." he grinned.

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate maple walnut."

"Sounds exotic."

I lean forwards and blew out the candle. Tenzō handed me a fork and we dug into the desert. The cake was so good that we couldn't finish it. Tenzō got up and walked around the table to me. He offered his hand with a mischievous grin on his face. I gave in and took his hand.

He reached for my ipod and handed me an earpiece. I watched him as he looked for a song. I put in the other earpiece as he pulled me closer. I listened to the song. I wasn't sure if I should melt or cry when I heard the words of the song. It didn't help that Tenzō was softly singing to me as we swayed with the music.

"Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you."

After the song ended, he gave me a squeeze and took my ipod and earphones. He tucked them into his pocket.

"It's late, we should turn in." he said.

I gave a long sigh as I took a step away from him. Next thing I knew, Tenzō had picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Tenzō!" I whined. "Hey!"

"One, two, three…" he started.

"No birthday spankings!"

"Aaww, come on. You have such a nice ass."

I tried to squirm out of his grip as he carried me into his house, but he wouldn't let go.

* * *

Next day

I woke up to someone knocking on the door.

**Crash!**

I got tangled in the sheets and fell out of bed.

"Ki, are you alright?" Tenzō called out.

The door popped open and I saw Tenzō trying not to laugh. He knelt down and helped me up.

"Who's here?" I whispered.

"Aimi, Amon and Avis."

I straighten out my nightshirt and followed him out to the kitchen. I saw the three anbus and they jumped a bit seeing me. Aimi and Avis are twins and I heard they looked alike, but yet different. I have yet to see them without their masks. Amon is supposedly related to the twins.

"We didn't know you had company!" Avis yelped.

"Relax Avis, she won't bite unless you provoke her." Tenzō joked.

"Are you the fire cat?" Aimi asked as she tilted her head.

"Maybe." I said.

We heard another knock and Tenzō went to answer it.

"Morning Tenzō." Ren greeted. "Ah, I figured she would be here."

He entered the kitchen and saw Avis, Amon and Aimi.

"Tenzō, I thought the party was yesterday?" Ren asked.

"It was." he grinned.

"Ki?" Ren asked.

"Not what you think." I snorted.

"Good, then go and get ready."

I groaned as I walked into the bedroom. I looked around and saw my gear. It was one of the few times I was glad that Tenzō brought my stuff over without me knowing. I quickly changed and headed back out to the kitchen. I leaned over and kissed Tenzō's cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem." he grinned.

He handed me a paper bag and winked at me. I put my mask on my head and opened the bag.

"Ah, you know me so well." I smiled. "I'll see you later. It was good to see you all, Amon, Aimi and Avis."

I grabbed my gear and followed Ren out as we headed out on our mission.

"So, what's in the bag?"

"Breakfast." I said.

I pulled out the anpan and started to munch.

"What's with the triple A's?" I asked.

"It's a special mission." he said.

"I figured that much. The beautiful hidden bird, is what I have heard them being called."

"That's an interesting group name."

"They're an interesting group."

"Let's get this mission over with." he said.

* * *

Week later

I followed Ren in the halls after we turned in our reports. We ran into Io and she was excited about the next village festivities. She joined us as we walked.

"Aaww, come on. I know you would like to."

We turned the corner and saw that Mei was leaning into Tenzō. Immediately, Io and Ren held me back as we watched.

"Mei, the answer is still no. Now go and leave me be." he said.

"But Tenzō… wouldn't you rather have someone with more curves?"

"I'd rather have someone who makes me laugh."

"Mei, don't you have someone else to play with?" Aimi said as she walked by them.

"Are you suggesting Avis then?" Mei cooed back.

"You don't meet his expectations, so it would be just a waste."

Ren, Io and I tried to stifle our laughs.

"I can get any guy I want." Mei growled.

"Good luck trying to find one to meet your kinky preferences." Aimi said coldly.

"Why you little…"

Before Mei could lunge at Aimi, I shoved Mei into the wall and Io held a kunai to her neck.

"Remember Mei, it's not lady like to loose your temper." Io cooed in her ear.

"Besides, why don't you give your attention to the ones who ogle over you?" I mocked.

I motioned to a small group of guys watching us from down the hall. Mei shoved us away and walked in the opposite direction.

"I would be amazed if there is a guy out there who can tame her." Aimi snorted.

"Only time will tell." Ren chuckled.

Tenzō grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. He waved an envelope in front of me. I snatched it away and opened it.

_Kiyo and Yamato Seina,_

_We would be honored by your presence to our Snowflakes celebration. You may bring up to four bodyguards. We look forward to receiving your favorable answer and seeing you soon._

_Mifune, Land of Iron_

"Mifune? That means this is more of politics than anything else." I said.

"The dinner and dance is a cover for the political talks." Tenzō said.

"So who is all going then?"

Tenzō opened up a scroll and showed me the names. Tenzō, me, Io, Amon, Ren and Aimi were listed, along with the mission details. He rolled it up and tossed the scroll to Ren.

"I don't think this kind of adventure gets old." Ren said as he passed the scroll to Io.

Io sighed as she handed it to Aimi. Amon joined the group and Aimi handed him the scroll.

"This should be fun." Amon said. "Something different."

"He's in for a surprise." I whispered to Tenzō.

"Him and Aimi. I'm supposed to participate in the political talks."

"Oh, joy."

"Ren and Amon will be accompanying me to the talks. You and the girls get to relax and enjoy the trip."

"I guess we'll see what happens then."

* * *

The one quote is a passage from the Obsidian, I found on a quote website.

Song is: (Everything I do) I do it for you by Bryan Adams. (one of my favorites)

What's your favorite song? (it doesn't have to be a love song either.)

For those who love to read and don't want to log in, I've changed the setting to allow anonymous reviews now. :)

Please review!


	10. Melting Snowflakes

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

_Melting Snowflakes_

Weeks later

I met Tenzō, Chou, Kuya, Amon, and Aimi at the gates. I was surprised to see Aimi and Amon without their masks. I didn't realize they were from the Uchiha clan. Amon's real name is Itachi and Aimi is Izuna. Izuna has beautiful long bluish black hair.

"Why Izuna?" Kuya asked her as we walked.

"I was named after one of the clan's most famous members. My mother thought it was a beautiful name and my father thought it would be a way to honor him." she explained.

"I like it." he said.

Izuna gave him a smirk before she ran ahead and ruffled Itachi's short black hair. She giggled as he took off after her. Chou and I laughed as we watched them. Tenzō and Kuya gave out a long sigh.

I recalled what the Hokage had told Tenzō and I about the mission:

"_Remember to have fun while there. You don't have to worry about rogue targets. The politics talks will be about minor things. If it were to be about major subjects, I would be going with you guys. You two are still popular among certain circles. Why? I still don't know. Be careful though."_

After lunch we picked up the pace and took to the trees. Chou and I were tossing out ideas to bring back to Miya as we travel. When we got closer to the land of iron, we pulled out our cloaks. I was amazed on how much the temperature changed. It was nice to see how the snow shimmered.

"Kiyo," Izuna whispered, "Wanna have some fun with the guys?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. She made a snowball and grinned. I saw Chou making one too. I gave in and scooped up some snow.

"Oh guys…" Chou called out.

They turned around….

**Smack!**

"Hey!" Kuya yelled.

It turned into an all out war. Between the shrieks, yelling and laughter, snowballs were flying everywhere.

"Tenzō! Put me down!" I yelled as he picked me up.

"Nope."

We fell into a snowbank. Tenzō gave me a mischievous grin as he leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke the kiss briefly before he leaned in for another one.

**Smack!**

"Hey!"

The others with snowballs bombarded Tenzō and I. We tried to take cover, but failed miserably. After the snowball fight subsided, we kept going on our way to the land of iron.

* * *

Chou and I were glad when we made it to the village. It was a nice inn, but very quiet. I knew that our group could be loud at times. We had two rooms as usual. Chou and Izuna entered my room after they dropped their stuff off in their room. I was slouched against the headboard when they entered. I giggled as Chou grabbed a blanket and laid on the bed next to me with her head resting on my stomach. Izuna sat on the other side of me. She grabbed part of the blanket from Chou and pulled it across the two of us as we tried to warm up.

"This looks tempting."

We looked over and saw Kuya smirking. Chou patted the spot next to her and he joined us. I tried not to laugh. Izuna gave me a devilish look as she got up and walked around the bed. She sat on the other side of Kuya, after we had scooted over to make room. I was sure Kuya was happy to have a girl sit on either side of him.

"I see the fun has started without me." Tenzō said as he entered.

"Depends on what you time you called for it to start." Kuya muttered.

Tenzō and Itachi came in with hot chocolates for everyone. They handed out the drinks as Chou sat up. Tenzō and Itachi sat at the foot of the bed with huge grins on their faces.

"So Kuya… how's the orgy?" Itachi asked.

I snorted my drink. Izuna was laughing and Chou choked on her drink. We looked at Kuya with his wide grin.

"Technically an orgy is four people, fully clothed with their shoes off and their feet under a blanket." he said.

"That's debatable." Izuna snorted.

I completely lost it in laughter as Tenzō blushed.

"Aaww, Yamato is embarrassed" Chou cooed. "Come and join us."

"Careful, he might play footsie with the wrong person." Izuna teased.

"It might be good for him." Kuya smirked.

"Only if I can watch." I said.

Chou snickered as Itachi put his feet under the blanket and they bumped my feet.

"Ooohh! Itachi touched me!" I called out as I wiggled my toes against his.

"Your feet are warm, so hold still!" he scolded.

We turned our attention back to Tenzō. We howled in laughter as he slowly lifted the blanket up and slid his feet under.

"Yea! Yamato is not afraid of touching others!" Chou squealed.

"That sounds wrong on soo many levels." Itachi said.

"I know, but with this group, one needs to have a dirty mind." she said.

"Not really, its' just more fun to have one." I said.

"Kiyo, you didn't tell me that Yamato has big feet." she said as she wiggled her feet against his.

"Shh… not everyone is suppose to know." he said.

Izuna and I were practically crying from laughing so hard. Kuya's jaw hit the floor and Itachi shook his head.

"Wow." Itachi said. "Others were right, you guys are nuts."

"Come on Tachi, you knew this was going to be fun." Izuna cooed at him.

"True, I'm just curious how the rest of the mission will turn out." ge sighed.

"You'll just have to find out then." Chou grinned.

* * *

Next day

I was slow to get up. I was curled in a ball trying to keep warm. I knew it didn't get this cold in Konoha. My heater had left the bed and I was waiting for him to come back.

"Kiyo!"

I was almost launched into the air when Izuna and Chou bounced on the bed.

"Go away, I don't want to get up yet." I groaned.

I peeked over the covers when it got quiet. Both girls had mischievous grins on their faces. I giggled as they crawled into bed with me.

"Hey now! I didn't say that you two could cuddle with my wife." Tenzō scolded as he came out of the bathroom.

"Aaww, but Yamato, she was lonely." Izuna teased.

"So? I'm sure Kuya and Itachi would love to cuddle next to you two." He said.

"No way. Tachi is a little shy about sharing a bed with any girl." Izuna sighed. "I keep reminding him that not all girls are like Mei and he's eighteen. He needs to grow a pair and relax."

Chou and I were in a fit of giggles after that explanation. I had a feeling that Izuna knew little about Itachi's love life.

"You can share a bed with Kuya then." Chou said.

"Is that safe?" I asked.

"Kuya is a cuddle bug, but I don't think he'll admit to it." she said.

"He just needs a girlfriend." I said.

Tenzō gave a sly grin as he crawled on the bed to lay between Chou and I. Chou wrapped an arm around his waist as I snuggled into him. Izuna started to giggle again as she curled into me.

"Again?" Kuya said as he came in with breakfast.

"My turn!"

The bed bounced as Itachi jumped on it.

"Ooff!"

"Move over Izuna." He said as he squirmed in between Izuna and I. "I want to get warm too."

"You're cold Tachi!" Izuna scolded.

"Orgy, round two." Tenzō muttered.

* * *

Hours later

Izuna, Chou and I were getting ready for the dance. Tenzō, Kuya and Itachi were meeting with Mifune. Chou use red ribbons to tie Izuna's hair back. I was curling my hair again. Chou pulled her hair up in a bun and tied a purple ribbon around it.

I grabbed my white evening gown, with thin green stripes running down the bottom of it and slipped it on. Izuna zipped it up for me. I helped Chou with her purple gown.

"That's a pretty dress Izuna." Chou said.

"Thanks." she grinned.

Izuna was wearing a strapless dark red dress with silver snowflakes on it. Chou's dress has silver sparkles all over the dress from the torso down to the bottom. We heard the door slam from the other room.

"Hello?" Chou called out.

The guys came in. Tenzō and Kuya had annoyed looks on their faces. I glanced as Chou and she shrugged.

"That bad?" Izuna asked.

"Some topics should not be subjects of political talks." Tenzō groaned.

Izuna glanced at me and sighed.

"You three look beautiful." Itachi grinned.

"Thanks."

We waited as they guys got ready for the party. I grabbed my gemstone fan and strapped my tantō to my leg.

"Nice legs!" Tenzō called out.

I turned and pulled the slit of the dress up a little more to tease him.

"Being prepared as always." Kuya teased.

"You never know what will happen." I said. "At least I have easy access to this."

"Try not to get bitten then." He said.

"Maybe it's your turn." I snorted.

I watched Chou out of the corner of my eye, walk up to Kuya, leaned over and bit his shoulder.

"Hey!" he yelped.

"I couldn't resist." Chou smirked.

"I'll tell Isamu on you." Kuya threatened.

I giggled as I saw Chou pout.

"Your pouting sucks." he grinned.

We waited for the guys to get ready for the night. Chou was paired with Itachi and they were the same height when she had her shoes on. Kuya had some height over Izuna but not much. I was still the shortest among the girls, but Tenzō kept reminding me that I was the perfect height for hugging. We grabbed our cloaks and headed over to the building where the dance and dinner was to be held.

* * *

After we entered the building and checked in our cloaks. Izuna had Chou and I pose with her for the photographer. I shook my head as we walked away. It was nice when we found our table. We were surprised on how few people were there for the whole thing. We relaxed and tried to enjoy the night. We listened to Mifune give a short speech during dinner. I twirled my rings around as I waited.

We had our fun laughing at each other as we ate. I found out that Izuna and Itachi both had significant others waiting for them back home. Itachi wouldn't give in to tell us who it was. Izuna was just as stubborn.

Kuya took my hand and lead me out to the dance floor. Kuya was making faces at Tenzō every time he came into view. I smiled when Chou dragged out Itachi.

"May I dance with Lady Seina?"

We turned to see Mifune. I gave Kuya a nod as he left. I turned back to Mifune and curtsied to him as he bowed to me. We hardly paid attention to the song as we waltz around the dance floor.

"I'm glad that you and your husband could come." he started.

"Thank you for having us here."

"I see that you have some Uchihas with you, interesting."

"They are the best." I smirked.

"That they are. I was fascinated by your husband's opinions on certain subjects and I'm curious to what yours would be." he baited.

I gave a long sigh. I knew this could be trouble.

"Oh?" I asked.

"What is your opinion on clans and village leaders?"

"It depends on what's going on."

"Let's say that there is a Uchiha who would want to be Hokage someday, would you have a problem with that?"

"There is nothing wrong with anyone wanting to be Hokage someday and it doesn't matter who it is."

"I see. How about marriage contracts?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if someone say from a not so famous family and would like to marry an Uchiha?"

I eyed him carefully before answering.

"You're very fascinated with the Uchihas. I'm not sure what their family rules are but sometimes it's good to have a marriage contract. It should not matter too much if it's between families or individuals."

I saw Mifune smile and then chuckle.

"You sound just like your husband."

"There are things we agree on and others we don't."

"That you both do. What about political marriages?"

I narrowed my eyes briefly at him.

"That could be messy. I personally wouldn't agree with it unless everyone involved understands the terms. I think one should marry for love instead of a false front or being forced into one. Usually the latter ends in disaster for all parties."

"You are a wise one as others say. Thank you for the dance." he said as the song ended.

I watched as he walked away to talk to someone else. I sighed and turned around, into someone.

"Interesting fellow, isn't he?" Tenzō said as he took my hands into his. "Shall we?"

I gave him a half smile as we danced with the next song. We didn't say much during the song.

I did get a chance to dance with Itachi. I was trying to find out more about his significant other but he wouldn't cave. All he would tell me is that he'd known her for a long time. After a while, we all headed back to our rooms back at the inn.

* * *

Next day

I woke up to someone holding me tight. I curled into him trying to keep warm.

"Ki! Save me!" We heard.

I groaned as our door flew open and Izuna jumped on the bed next to me.

"Go away." I moaned.

"You baka!" Itachi yelled at Izuna. "You're suppose to wait until they're up and moving! You could have interrupted some they were doing!"

"Oh shit!" she yelled as she jumped off of the bed and ran out, slamming the door behind her.

"This is why we don't have kids yet." Tenzō muttered.

"Do you even want kids?" I teased.

"Someday."

* * *

Hour later

We were packed up and joined everyone outside. I had a feeling that the pace home was going to be slow. Most of the way was quiet as it started to snow lightly. Tenzō and I still laughed a little about earlier. I had to remind him that we're not that much older than Izuna and Itachi.

We passed out of the land of iron, but still had a ways with the snow. I stopped at one point and grabbed Tenzō's hand. I looked around but didn't see anything as a heavy fog rolled in. Tenzō gave out two whistles. Chou stayed with us as the others disappeared. Tenzō pulled me behind him as Chou backed into me.

"I see that you're protecting the girl." said a guy as he became more visible in the fog.

"There are four of them." I whispered.

"Ready Chou?" Tenzō asked.

"As always."

Tenzō gave out three short whistles and everything happened in a blur. Chou threw kunais in different directions. A wooden dome went up around the three of us. I could hear the yelling outside of the dome. I felt something warm and saw the snow melting around our feet. Soon we didn't hear anything.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"We were told that you were a target of a possible kidnapping by some rogues." Chou explained.

"Why?"

"Because of our roles." Tenzō said. "You're becoming valuable."

We heard three knocks on the dome and it broke apart in pieces. I saw Kuya, Itachi and Izuna smiling. I looked around and saw the majority of the snow was melted. There were four nins laying on the ground passed out.

"Fire jutsus?" I asked.

"As you would expect less from us." Izuna grinned.

"It's best to keep moving for now." Kuya said.

We followed him as we headed back to Konoha.

* * *

We reached Konoha late that night. It was nice to see the gates again. We were greeted by the guards and laughed when we saw it was Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Ah, I see the party group has arrived home." Izumo grinned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chou said.

"You're as bad as Isamu." Kotetsu sighed.

"Anyway, you all have a good night and get some rest." Izumo said.

We started to leave when we noticed two figures approaching us. I recognized one, but not the other. Izuna took off running towards one of the figures.

"Iruka!" she said as she tackled him to the ground.

"Zuna, relax." I heard him say.

"Izuna let the poor man breath." Tenzō scolded.

She gave a sheepish smile as she got up and helped Iruka up. I turned to see Itachi talking to the other figure.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That would Rin Nara." Izuna said. "She's been seeing Itachi for a long time."

"So that's the shadow medic I've been hearing about." Tenzō said.

"She's very good but not as good as Tsunade." Chou said.

"I'm not as good as Tsunade." I said.

We watched as Itachi escorted Rin over to meet us. She had medium length red brown hair and light brown eyes. I grinned when I noticed Itachi holding Rin close to him as he introduced her. I was a bit surprised to find out that she was a jōnin and not an anbu.

"Aahh!"

I turned in time to see Isamu disappearing with Chou.

"That was interesting." Itachi said.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea for them to get together." I sighed.

"Who knows, but it's quite amusing." Tenzō said.

We nodded in agreement. We said our good nights and headed home.

* * *

Week later

Tenzō and I had received a thank you note from Mifune. I found out later that Tsunade was not entirely happy with all that was brought up during the meeting the guys had with Mifune. She was happy enough to know his intentions and was curious if any of it was to come up in the next kage summit.

I could only imagine what would happen next.

* * *

Aleka, I hope you're still laughing.

Please review.


	11. Partying with the Uchihas

Still own nothing but the ocs.

I went to see Snow White and the Huntsman a couple of days ago. I must say, I like the movie.

* * *

_Partying with the Uchihas_

I was surprised when I had received a mission with the triple A's. Aimi was excited about this one. She was filling me in on some of the details as we walked down the hallway. Amon joined us after we turned the corner.

"Aimi! Get that crazy woman away from me!"

We turned to see a guy in a bird mask running to hide behind her.

"Who Avis?" Aimi asked.

"Mei!"

We all groaned at this. I was slightly humored about a guy being afraid of her, but it was for the wrong reasons.

"She just can't keep her claws off of me." Avis whined.

"Avis, you should hang around Tenzō and Ren. She usually ignores them because they piss her off." I said.

"Say Avis, isn't your 'wife' coming to Konoha soon?" Amon asked.

"She isn't my wife yet and yes, she'll be coming today." he said sullenly.

"You don't sound excited Avis." I asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Konan a lot. I'm just a little nervous about getting married. I should go though and meet her. Traveling from Amegakure must be tiring." he sighed.

We followed him outside as he told us more about Konan. We noticed a paper bird flying towards us. It landed on Avis's hands and turned into a note.

"I have to hurry, something happened to Konan." he said.

"We'll go with you." Aimi said.

We took off towards the gates.

* * *

Moments later

We found two people on the ground a ways away from the gates. Avis and Amon checked on the girl as Aimi and I checked and the guy. I assumed he was her escort. I check the guy over and he appeared to have a bump on his head. I went over to see how the girl was doing. I knelt down next to Avis as he moved her hair from her face.

"She'll be fine Avis, she just has a bump on her head too." I said.

"Shi…" we heard.

We watched as Konan slowly opened her eyes. Avis lifted his mask and smiled at her.

"You all right Koa?" he asked.

She gave him a faint smile. "You haven't called me that in a long time. I'm better now that you're here."

I heard a moan coming from the guy and headed back over to him. Aimi was helping him sit up. It turned out his name is Jin and an ambassador from Ame. He was on his way to deliver some documents to the Hokage and was asked to escort Konan. Some bandits saw them coming and tried mugging them. Avis scooped up Konan as Amon and I helped Jin up.

We helped them to the gates and Amon offered to escort Jin to the hospital and to see the Hokage. Avis asked me to come with them back to the Uchiha manor. I told him that I would go home, change and meet him at the manor.

* * *

Later on

I saw that Izuna and Itachi were waiting at the gates for me. I came to find out that Avis's name is Shisui and is Izuna's twin. They led me to his room where Konan was resting. We heard giggles, as we got closer to his room. I knocked on the door before entering. I smiled as I saw Shisui sitting next to Konan.

"Kiyo?" Shisui inquired.

"The one and only." I smirked. "Did you want someone else?"

"No, forgive me. I only know a few anbus alias." he said.

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to know who I am outside of the anbu."

I sat on the other side of Konan. She gave me a faint smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"My head hurts but I'm alright."

I gave her a quick check over. I notice a little sadness in Shisui's face.

"Take some aspirin for your headache. If you feel worse, please have Shisui take you to the hospital." I advised.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." he grinned.

I said my goodbye as I followed Itachi and Izuna out.

* * *

Two days later

I had gathered my usual gear for my mission. I was a little anxious about being on a mission with the triple A's. We were to head towards Kiri. The rogues were close to the ocean. It was early morning when I had to meet my group. I tried not to laugh, as I got closer to the gate. I saw three different colored bird masks and Tenzō leaning against one of the posts.

I lifted my mask slightly as I approached him. He handed me a bag and smiled as I raised an eyebrow at him.

_Food_

_Anpan?_

_Of course_

_Thank you_

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I could hear the others snickering as I turned to join them.

"Don't be jealous." I cooed at them.

"Come on Soka." Aimi said.

Tenzō pulled me back to him for one last kiss before I left with the others.

* * *

Later on

"Seriously Soka. Why aren't you and Tenzō married yet?" Aimi inquired.

I gave a long sigh.

"There is a 'rule' with anbus marring. Basically we would need permission from the Hokage and one of us would have to leave the anbu." I explained.

"Why would one leave?"

"To try to decrease any drama from home life spilling over into work."

"That's a bummer. Both of you are so good at being anbus." Amon added.

"I know, but we understand too."

"I'm humored that the Hokage has the two of you go on missions as a 'married' couple." Aimi put in.

"That sounds like torture." Avis said.

"You're telling me." I sighed.

We passed two other anbus on our away through fire country. I recognized one but not the other. I heard Avis growling and glanced at him.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Sorry, she just makes me mad." he said.

"Ignore Mei." Aimi sighed.

"Did you see who was with her?" Amon asked.

"Who was that?" I added.

"That was Ares." Avis said.

"The one who has a temper and is a womanizer."

"That's the one."

"God of war with a beautiful plum."

I rolled in laughter. I'm sure the others thought I had lost it.

"What's your deal?"

"Sorry, I was thinking that if she pisses him off, all he would have to do is squish her." I said.

I held out my finger and thumb and closed them together, pretending to squish Mei. I heard the others laughing.

* * *

We made camp for the night. We were close to our targets. I was sitting up in a tree watching the ocean. I gave a long sigh as I thought about the mission in Kiri long ago.

"Isn't it beautiful."

I turned to see Amon joining me.

"Yeah it is."

"I heard about your mission to Kiri from Chi." he said. "It sounded like fun."

"It was fun."

"I heard that Tenzō was drooling over you being all dressed up." Avis piped up as he joined Amon.

"Really?"

"I heard that you two are very good at dancing." Aimi added.

"I guess Chi was having fun telling stories." I sighed.

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a picture. I handed it over to Amon. I watched as Aimi and Avis gathered to look at it. I had a copy made of one of the pictures taken from that mission.

"Wow." Avis said. "I can see why he would drool over you."

"You baka!" Aimi scolded as she smacked the back of his head.

"Very beautiful." Amon said as he handed the picture back.

I watched as the three of them sat next to each other. They reminded me of three birds. Avis's mask was completely black with a white beak. Amon's mask was red with a black beak. Aimi's mask was white with a red beak. All three of them had the Uchiha clan's symbol on the right side of the mask by the ear but it was very small.

"Why do I have this urge to call out 'here birdie, birdie, birdie'?" I asked.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow." Amon suggested.

I tried not to laugh as we each found a different branch to sleep on. I could easily say I was sleeping with the birds.

* * *

Next day

I waited for Amon's signal before I moved into position. I saw it and joined him in a tree.

"How many?" he whispered.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"Four. One o'clock, three o'clock, seven o'clock and ten o'clock." I whispered back.

I opened my eyes and glanced at him.

"Stay here or at least hidden." he said.

I watched as he stood up and disappeared. He appeared in front of one of the rogues. The guy was about to attack but stop. It took me a brief second to realize that he was caught in a genjutsu. One of the other rogues noticed them and headed over.

"You should not interfere." Avis said as he flickered in front of the second.

"Are you…?" the guy started.

I sighed, another genjutsu. I was starting to realize why they were popular. I watched as Aimi appeared before the third rogue.

"Ah-ah-ah." she warned as she waved her finger in front of him. "Don't move."

Another genjutsu. I had to remind myself that this was one of their specialties. I turned my attention to the fourth rogue. I watched as she slowly approached the others. I threw a couple of kunais as warnings to not move. She was looking for me.

"Come out and play." she called out.

She took a step forward and I threw another kunai at her. She caught it and sent it back to me. I grabbed it and put it away. I disappeared and reappeared in front of her. She gave me a mischievous grin.

"A fire cat among the birds. How interesting." she mocked. "You must be special."

I drew my sword and waited for her to make the first move. I deflected a couple of her kunais. She charged me and my sword met her kunai.

"Quick reflexes." she purred at me. "Just like a cat."

I noticed that my sword and cut part of her palm that was holding the kunai. I used my footing to my advantage and pushed her away from me. She stumbled backwards. Perfect timing. The three other rogues fell over dead. Crows flew around her as she let out a scream. She swung her kunai around violently.

I grabbed my fan and gave it a quick flick. My water cats emerged and knocked her over. The crows separated into three different entities. I was keeping an eye on the rogue as Aimi, Amon and Avis appeared from the crows. After a bit she stopped struggling against the cats.

"That's impressive." Avis said.

"Always be weary of the fire cat." Aimi said.

I walked over to the first rogue and checked for a pulse. There was none and I continued to check the others. I gave a long sigh when I reached the girl I was fighting. I shook my head at Amon as Avis checked the area over for other things. After everything was disposed of, we headed back to Konoha.

* * *

Next day

We reached Konoha by late afternoon. We walked through the halls after turning in our reports. Aimi was going on about the fight with the rogues. I quickly pulled out my fan and turned around to slap a hand away from my backside.

"Even distracted, you're still aware."

I glanced up and saw the mask. I realized it was Ares. Why do guys have to be taller than me? I could hear the smirk behind his mask. Something about him made my skin crawl and caused me to shudder.

"Are you cold fire cat?" he asked

I gave a low hiss as I stepped back away from him. I noticed someone standing next to him and draped an arm around him. It was Mei. I glared at her as she gave a giggle when Ares slinked an arm around her waist.

"You're right Mei, she could be fun. She's feisty." he said.

He tried to reach for my chin but I slapped his hand away with the fan and took another step back.

"Oohh, I think kitty wants to play." Mei cooed.

"Leave her alone Mei." Amon said.

"I didn't think you were the type to play with kitties, little bird." she mocked.

"I just know when not to agitate a cat." he said smoothly.

"Hmp."

"So, fire cat, have you been broken in yet?" Ares asked.

"I don't think that should matter to you. Obviously she has no intention of letting you find out." I heard.

I felt someone appear behind me. I stiffened at first but relaxed when I realized who it was.

"Ah Tenzō." he smirked. "The tomcat came in time to get his pussy cat."

"Ares, why don't you and Mei go and have your kink somewhere else." Tenzō said.

I was trying hard not to laugh as I heard the triple A's snicker.

"For now." Ares said.

We watched as he and Mei turned and walked back down the hall. As soon as they were far enough away, I let out a long sigh and leaned against Tenzō. I gave a smile when I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Come on Soka, let's go." he whispered in my ear.

I stepped away and followed the others. I listened as they told Tenzō about the mission. I felt better when we got outside.

"Here Soka." Aimi said as she tossed me a tiny scroll.

"We hope that you and Tenzō will come and join the fun."

With that all three of them disappeared.

I glanced at Tenzō as I opened the scroll.

_Kiyo and Yamato_

_You're invited to Izuna and Shisui's 20__th__ birthday party this weekend._

_Please join us for a night of food and dance at the Uchiha manor._

_We'll also be celebrating Shisui's engagement to Konan._

_Dress formally and no gifts please._

"This could be fun." Tenzō said.

"Partying with the Uchihas. This will be interesting."

* * *

Days later

I pulled on my blue qipao. I tied my hair up in a ponytail when I heard someone sitting on my bed.

"Hi Tenzō."

"Don't you look nice." he said.

I watched as he reached over and picked up my necklace off of the nightstand. He stood up and clasped the necklace around my neck. I saw him smirking in the mirror.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I cooed.

"Oh, before I forget, make sure you're wearing your ring."

"Why?"

"I was told something, so trust me."

I gave him a nod as I picked up my wooden ring. His hand rested over mine and I looked up at him questionably.

"Other one." he said softly.

I put the one down and picked up other one. I slid the ring on and wiggled my fingers. It was still an odd feeling to wear it again.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure."

As we walked over to the party, Tenzō was filling me in on some of his latest missions. We ran into Rin and Iruka on our way. We caught up to Isamu, Chou, Kuya and Kakashi at the manor entrance.

"Hi guys!" Chou called out.

"Welcome everyone."

We turned and saw Izuna and Shisui's mom next to Izuna. We gave them a bow along with a thank you. Their mom gave us a nod before she turned and headed back in. Izuna snuck around us to Iruka.

"I'm glad to see everyone made it." Shisui said as he appeared with Konan next to him. "Come and join the fun."

We followed them around the grounds. There were different colored lanterns strung along the grounds, going from tree to tree. We could hear music playing off to one end of the grounds. I forgot how big the family was when I saw more members. Lots of clan members and guests were dressed up in colorful kimonos, cheongsams, qipaos and changshans.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you and your husband could come Lady Seina."

We turned to see one of the clan elders walking up to us with the Hokage next to him. I could see the smirk on her face. I gave Tenzō a glance and I realized why the ring.

"It's always an honor." I replied with a bow.

"Oh ho ho ho. The honor is ours." he said. "Please enjoy."

We watched as they walked out of ear shot before everyone else burst into fits of laughter.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" I scolded Tenzō.

"I was told about it today." he defended as he pulled me into a hug.

"When's it going to be official?" Kuya cooed in my ear.

"Oh shut it Kuya!"

"Yamato, calm her down." Isamu smirked.

"Only if you keep Chou in check too."

I gave a long sigh as Tenzō loosened his grip around me. I giggled as I noticed Shisui and Izuna being stopped so often to talk to someone or was being whished a good birthday. Eventually the rest of us found a place to sit and relax. We took turns getting food and drinks and bringing them back to our spot.

* * *

After a few hours, some of us were getting a bit tipsy. We had our fill of food and started to tell stories. Itachi and Rin joined us again. Chou was laughing at Tenzō, Kakashi and I. Tenzō was sitting against a tree, I was leaning against him and Kakashi was lying on the ground with his head in my lap. I was having fun running my fingers through his hair.

"You know Chou, at least I know who I'm going home with." I grinned.

"You sure?" she teased.

"Yep."

"We'll see."

"Hey now, don't upset my husband."

The word was out before I fully registered it. I saw Tenzō blushing as everyone rolled in laughter.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you two were secretly married." Kuya prodded.

"Ah, that my dear Kuya is between Yamato, me and the Hokage."

"How long has it been?"

"Four years." Tenzō piped in.

I glanced at him with huge eyes.

_That long?_

_Yep_

_Wow_

_Yep_

"See Kiyo, you have to keep him." Kakashi said. "He's got a great memory."

"That he does." I said softly.

I heard some whistling and followed everyone's line of sight. I giggled as I saw Shisui dancing with Konan. I joined in on the whistling. Chou grabbed Isamu's arm and they went off to join them.

"Wanna dance Kiyo?"

"No way. I'm good right here."

"Good. I didn't want to move either."

Izuna and Iruka joined us. Izuna tapped my shoulder and pointed to Kuya. He had asked one of the Uchiha girls to dance with him.

"Go Kuya!" I yelled.

I saw him shaking his head as she led him to the dance floor.

"Kakashi sensei. I didn't know you were here?"

I watched as he sat up and addressed the pink haired girl.

"I didn't realize you would be here too, Sakura." he said.

"Shisui and Izuna were nice enough to let me invite my teammates." Sasuke grinned.

"That was nice of them. Where is Naruto?"

"He's eating." they said, pointing towards the food.

"Well, you two go and have fun then." he said.

They gave a nod and kept on walking.

"You know Itachi, it's good to see your brother smiling every now and then." Kakashi said.

"That it is." he said.

* * *

Hours later

Tenzō and I said our goodbyes to Izuna, Itachi and Shisui. I held onto Tenzō's arm as he led me home. I watched Chou and Isamu walking in front of us. I giggled as they stumbled over each other. Kuya and Kakashi had left earlier than us. I stopped at one point and looked up at the stars.

"What up Kiyo?" Tenzō asked.

"Pretty stars, they twinkle like your eyes do when you're smiling." I said.

I missed the smirk on his face as he scooped me up in his arms.

"Come on sleepy, let's go home."

"Only if its atyourplace." I slurred.

"Of course."

* * *

I would like to think that the Uchihas can be a bit relaxed and have a sense of humor.

Aleka, I'm still giggling over your latest chapter of your story.

Please review


	12. Don't Mess with a Kunoichi

Still own nothing but the ocs.

Yes, I do have the Uchihas alive and having fun in this story. I also don't have Sakura obsessing over Sasuke. I hope that doesn't throw everyone off too much. This story doesn't follow any timelines or anything else. Please enjoy.

* * *

_Don't mess with a Kunoichi_

Weeks later

I'm always amazed on how times flies by. Tenzō was right; I've been in the anbu for four years now. Things were changing but others stayed the same. Miyo was having the shop remodeled to give it a newer look and to expand it. Chou and I spent much of our free time helping her pack things up and move them to her home until the project was done.

My family of friends had grown. I was getting use to expecting visitors at my apartment. There would be times I would come home and find Isamu, Itachi, and Kuya passed out in my living room. I had to remind myself how lucky I was to have them around.

* * *

One day

I was summoned to the hospital for a refresher class in the medic field. The Hokage would have this class every year to keep all the medic nins informed on new things and to remind them of things we have learned before. It was helpful for me because I didn't always have the exposure that they did in the hospital.

"Rin!" I called out.

I watched as she slowly turned around.

"Hey Kiyo." she grinned.

"Ready for some fun?"

"Oh yea." she snorted. "One of the few times she manages to have all of the medic nins in the village at the same time."

"I guess I never realized that."

"She looks familiar."

"I believe that is Sakura. One of Kakashi's genin."

"That's right. She was at the party with Sasuke."

"You're the one dating his brother."

"Shush you."

"We should have her sit with us."

"That could be dangerous."

"I don't bite."

"Whatever."

We managed to catch up to her and put a hand on both of her shoulders. I smirked as she flinched. She turned her head one way and then the other.

"Oh, it's just you two." she breathed out.

"Who were you expecting? A cute Uchiha?" Rin teased.

I watched as she blushed but had a sad look on her face.

"Come on Sakura, you can sit with us." I said.

"Thanks." she smiled faintly.

"Why are you here anyway?" Rin asked.

"Lady Tsunade thought I would be good in this field."

"I hope that you know that it's not easy."

"I'm up for the challenge."

"Good girl."

* * *

Hours later

Rin, Sakura and I were finally able to leave the class. Rin was bored out of her mind. I found some things fascinating and others repetitive. Sakura, on the other hand was bouncing off of the walls with excitement. I tried to recall if I had looked like that at one point.

"Rin, Sakura… lunch?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Alright then, let's go to my place."

* * *

I opened the door to my apartment and let out a long sigh. I saw three guys snoozing in the living room. I turned to the girls and signaled for them to be quiet. I heard the soft snickering from them as we entered. I rummaged through the kitchen and found the stuff I would need to make lunch. I was glad that I had enough to feed the guys too. Rin and Sakura sat at the table and watched the guys sleep.

"Kiyo, I didn't realize your place was soo popular." Rin teased.

"That's only because it's close to the building where we get our missions from. I told them I don't mind as long as they don't make a mess or break anything." I said.

After I got the food started in the pan, is when I finally got to see who was all there. Itachi, Kuya, Isamu and … Sasuke. I wondered why he was here.

"Hey Sakura, any idea why Sasuke would be here?" I asked.

I saw her eyes get huge as she shook her head.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Those things take time." Rin cooed at her.

She gave a nod as she got up. She walked over and saw my table of weapons and medical supplies. I smiled as she examined each thing without really touching them.

"Kiyo, what's with the fans?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, that is the perfect weapon to have." I grinned.

I saw the confusion on both of their faces.

"I have managed to unarm a guy who had a sword. Ask Yamato. Apparently when that happened, the sword I sent flying almost hit him. Better yet ask Isamu about the one I disarmed and went in his direction." I went on.

"Wow."

"Anyway, the food is ready. Could you two be nice and wake the guys?"

They gave a nod and went into the living room. I dug out the bowls and utensils as the guys slowly dragged themselves in for food.

"Good afternoon my fierce army! Come and have some wonderful food."

"Kiyo, thanks for making us food but could you tone it down a little?" Kuya yawned.

"Sorry." I smirked.

Soon everyone was finding a place to sit after getting food.

"Looks like I'm missing the fun."

We looked up to see Tenzō walking in from the living room with Kakashi behind him.

"Hey! Yamato! Kakashi!"

"Nice lunch party." Kakashi said as he grabbed a bowl of food.

"Soo nice of you two to join us." I smirked.

"Why were you guys sleeping here anyway?" Rin asked.

"We had a special exercise last night. Kakashi had asked Isamu and I to test Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi came to watch. It was a night survival test." Kuya explained.

"Ah, so that's why I almost had all of the sleeping beauties here. Where's Naruto?" I asked.

"He's at his place sleeping." Kakashi said.

"So, why didn't you have Sakura there?"

"She was requested to be at the medic class today. Besides, sometimes it's good to start with two before you add three."

We heard a knock on the door. Tenzō went over to open it. Izuna and Konan came walking in.

"Hello ladies." Kuya called out.

"Kiyo." Izuna called out before tossing me a scroll.

I gave a sigh as I opened it. I started to roll in laughter as I read. I toss it to Rin, who handed it off to Sakura after reading it.

"What does this mean?" Sakura asked.

"Us girls get to have a mission." I grinned. "I think we should have some fun though."

I went into my other room and came back out with a scroll. I grabbed a pen and started to write.

"Ki… what are you up to?" Tenzō asked.

"I'm going to ask the Hokage for permission to use some things on the mission." I grinned.

"Uh oh."

"Don't worry, I promise to take good care of Rin, Sakura, Konan and Izuna."

I noticed that Itachi and Sasuke scowling. I nudged Tenzō and Kakashi and nodded in the direction of the Uchiha boys.

"So two anbus, a jōnin, a chūnin, and a genin. Interesting." Kakashi said.

I walked over to Itachi and Sasuke and leaned towards them.

"I promise to take good care of your girls." I whispered to them.

I saw their eyes get huge before I ran out the door laughing.

"Damn you Kiyo!" I heard.

* * *

Moments later

I appeared outside of the Hokage's office with the scroll in hand. I waited before I was called into the office.

"Lady Tsunade." I said with a bow.

"Kiyo. I see that you got the latest mission."

"Of course." I said as I handed her the scroll.

I tried to keep a straight face as she read over the request.

"I like it. Very well, let the girls know which names to use." she said. "How did you come up with some of these names?"

"I went off of the meaning of their significant other's anbu name."

I watched as she gave me a suspicious look. I let out a long sigh.

"Humor me then." she said.

"Rin is dating Amon. Amon means hidden. So, I think Nyxai meaning night love, would work nicely for her." I started.

Tsunade grinned and nodded for me to go on.

"Konan and Avis. Avis means bird. Alina means noble."

"Sakura isn't dating anyone who is anbu." Tsunade pointed out.

"No, but she does have a crush on a Uchiha." I grinned. "Besides, she might feel left out if she doesn't get an alias too."

"What's hers?"

"Tama, meaning jewel."

"So, hidden night love, noble bird and jewel. Interesting." she said as she wrote it down.

"Anyway, have fun at the Tanzaku Quarters. I'm going to have some of the guys on standby just incase we get word of trouble." she added.

"That's fine, as long as they don't come early and interfere. Oh, what is Konan's nin rank?"

"Chūnin. She is to be tested soon so, she'll be a jōnin if she passes."

"Ah. Thanks for your time then." I said with a bow.

"Oh, Kiyo…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you and Yamato. I hear great praise about the two of you. If things go well, I'm hoping to turn that into a reality. I just have a few more things to work out."

My eyes went huge on hearing that. I glanced at her and saw the sincerity in her face.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

* * *

Next day

"Are you sure about this Kiyo?"

"Of course."

Sakura and Rin had stayed at my place the night before we were to leave on our mission. Rin and I were packing up our medical bags. I was trying not to laugh at Sakura as she was watching us.

"Here Sakura."

I handed her a scroll and lace fan. I laughed at the look on her face.

"There are two types of senbons in the scroll for you to use. White is a tranquilizer and black is poison; try not to mix them up. The fan can be use for more than one purpose." I explained.

I tossed Rin two vials of blue liquid.

"That is the antidote to the poison I use." I said.

"Why do we have to use an alias?"

"Well, I don't think that you're both well known outside of Konoha. It's to protect you just incase something was to happen. Konan get's an alias too. I'm too well known outside of the village and I'm not sure about Izuna." I explained.

"So who is who again?" Sakura asked.

"Rin is Nyxai. Sakura, you're Tama. Konan is Alina. We'll have to check with Izuna on which name to use but hers is Aimi. I have a feeling that we're going to go by how well recognized she will be." I said as I put Sakura's hair in a bun and added two white and two black senbons in it.

I grabbed my white sash and tied it around me to hide my chain belt. I hooked on my two fans and strapped on my tantō.

"That's a good idea." Sakura said.

"What is?"

"Your chain belt."

"Jealous?" I teased.

"No?"

I walked into my room and grabbed a different belt.

"Here Sakura." I said.

I handed her a silver metal belt. It alternated between circles and flower petals.

"You sure?"

"Of course. I think you would have more fun with it." I grinned.

She smiled as she wrapped it around her waist.

"We should go and meet the others." Rin called out.

We grabbed our bags and headed out.

* * *

Moments later

We reached the gates and found not only Konan and Izuna waiting for us but some of the guys too.

"Aaww, they guys are worried about us." I cooed.

I heard Rin and Sakura snickering behind me.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Itachi grinned.

"True. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

I watched as the guys gave the girls a hug, except for Sasuke. Something told me he was still unsure. I was slightly jealous but Tenzō had left earlier in the morning for his mission. It wasn't long before we took to the trees and headed to Tanzaku.

* * *

We reached Tanzaku by late afternoon. We checked into one of the rooms at the inn. After we dropped off our bags, we headed over to one of the restaurants to eat.

"Lady Seina, I didn't know you came around here." we heard.

I turned to see counselor Tomoki.

"It's not often, but I thought my friends would like a break from our village." I said carefully.

"Ah, you and the girls have a good time then. Just be careful of strange people." he advised before he walked away.

I glanced at the others and saw them trying to hold in their laughter. I felt better after we had gotten a table and ordered our food at the restaurant.

"Sakura." I whispered. "Are you alright?"

She gave me a weak smile as she nodded. I glanced at the others and shrugged.

"Ki?" she started.

"Hn?"

"Is alright if I'm nervous on a mission without the guys?"

"Of course. Think of this as a possibility to shine, Tama." I winked at her.

She gave me a bigger smile as our food came.

* * *

Hour later

We were on our way back to the inn…

"This is a lovely group of ladies."

We turned to see three guys approaching us. I gave out along sigh.

"Please excuse us, we're leaving." Izuna said sharply.

"This one is pretty." one said as he reached for Sakura.

I watched as she slapped the guy's hand away with the fan and flared it open to hide her scowl.

"Kuro, leave the pink one alone." said the first guy.

"If you say so Nori." Kuro grumbled.

"Get your hands off of me!" Konan growled.

"Or what?" cooed the third guy.

"Arashi…" Nori started.

"Hey!" Arashi yelled as Konan threw him over her shoulder and landed a ways down the road.

The girls started to snicker.

"You think that's funny?" Kuro growled as he lunged at Rin.

"I suggest you leave now." I growled at him as I appeared in between him and Rin.

"How?" he croaked out as I held my tantō to his neck.

"A lady never tells." I glared.

"Let's go Kuro." Nori grumbled.

Nori grabbed Kuro by the collar and headed to where Arashi landed. We watched as they left before we let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's get out of here." Izuna said.

We headed back to the inn.

* * *

Next day

I woke up to the sun shining in. I almost rolled off of the couch. I sat up and saw Izuna and Konan sleeping in one bed and Rin sleeping in the other. I realized Sakura was missing. I was about to jump out of bed when I heard the bathroom door opening. Sakura came walking out, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Kiyo." she mumbled.

"Morning Sakura." I whispered.

"Kiyo, can we go for a walk and talk?"

"Sure we can."

We dressed and I left a note for the others before we left.

The morning air was nice and cool as we walked around Tanzaku. I could tell something was bothering Sakura, but I didn't know if she was up for talking yet.

"Kiyo, is it easy to be in love?" she blurted out.

I smirked as her eyes grew huge and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"I guess so, I'm just not sure of Sasuke."

"Ah. Let's put it this way, no one can tell you that you're in love or when, you just know."

"Like you and Yamato?"

"If you want to go with that example. Yeah."

"When did you know that you loved him?"

"It was during our mission to Kiri when we had to portray a married couple. The mission went well but it was after I was injured that I could tell something was there."

"What do you mean?"

"I could say something like, we get along or he makes me laugh or the small things he does. For me it was when he let me cry in his arms."

"You cried in his arms?"

"Yep. We were on that mission, one of rogues hit me and after it was all over, I was overwhelmed with emotion that he let me cry all night in his arms."

"Wow."

"It's different for everyone. The time I definitely knew for sure is when I was hospitalized and Yamato wouldn't leave my side."

I saw her small smile.

"So, do you like Sasuke?" I asked.

"I dunno. He's nice and been helpful when we spar, but he's got those fan girls."

"Don't worry about them. Be a friend and good teammate first. If your relationship with him grows, becomes something more, good. If not, then you have a very good friend."

"You think so?"

"Kakashi is one of my best friends and he's got a few fan girls. There is no rush for the two of you, so give it some time."

"Thanks Kiyo."

"You could always ask Konan or Rin about dating a Uchiha guy."

She turned away blushing.

"Anyway, we should head back and get ready to leave."

* * *

Hours later

We had everything pack and were leaving Tanzaku. We decided on leaving the opposite way we came and circling around the outside of the village before heading towards Konoha.

"What was the point of the mission?" Sakura asked.

"For us to at least make contact with the three targets, which we did. If we can eliminate them without too much commotion, that would be better." Izuna explained.

"Now Sakura, if anything happens, I want to give you a couple of options on what to do." I said.

"Oh?"

"You could hide, run for help, or fight."

"Why those?"

"I don't want you to feel like there is 'no' option if we have a confrontation. I want you to go with what you feel is best for you." I said.

"Besides, if we don't make it back safely there will be some unhappy Uchiha men." Rin teased.

"Yeah, that goes for everyone here but me." I smirked.

"You're just our fearless leader."

"Whatever. I get a mission with the Uchihas' girls."

I smiled as the others rolled in laughter.

"I see the ladies don't have any male protectors."

We turned and saw the guys from the night before.

"We don't need men to protect us." Izuna growled.

"That's too bad." Nori said. "We could make you an offer."

"No, thanks." Rin said coldly.

I watched as they walked around us, like hungry wolves. I realized one was missing and close to Sakura.

"Tama!"

Arashi jumped down and grabbed Sakura. She gave him a good kick in the shin causing him to drop her. She turned and knocked his feet out from under him.

"Why you little…"

He stopped moving. Rin had a hold of him with her shadow imitation technique. Konan sent off one of her paper birds to Konoha.

"Careful Nyxai." Konan whispered.

"Oohh, the girls are putting up a fight. Big mistake." Nori said.

He charged at Izuna but stopped. I left them to their genjutsu fight as I focused on Kuro. I deflected his kunais with my tanto. As soon as he got close enough, I jabbed a black senbon into his side. I could tell he was ignoring it.

"Damn it." Rin cried out.

"Hang in there Nyxai!" I yelled.

Her jutsu was starting to undo. Arashi started to move towards Rin.

"Tama! Black!" I yelled.

Sakura grinned as she pulled a black senbon out of her hair and threw it into Arashi's back. He turned and headed towards Sakura. She gave him a smirk as she pulled out a kunai.

"Worried about the pinkette?" Kuro purred at me.

"Nope." I grinned.

I moved my foot around his and tried to move his shoulder, so I could toss him away.

**Pop!**

I wasn't counting on him to tighten his grip at the last second. My shoulder popped out. I gritted my teeth in pain as he smirked at me.

"Mine now!" he said.

He pulled out his kunai and dropped his arm towards me.

**Clang!**

I saw the kunai fly out of his hand.

"No one hurts my sister!"

Sakura kicked him away from me and I dropped to the ground holding my left arm. As soon as she moved away from him, he fell over. Her eyes went huge as she turned to me.

"Black finally kicked in." I grinned. "Sister huh?"

"It felt right to say." she smiled.

"No one said that you have to be blood to be family."

She came over and helped me up. I saw that Kuro and Arashi lay dead on the ground. Sakura pointed towards Izuna. She was leaning against the tree and Konan had Nori restrained.

"Everyone alright?" I asked.

"We're fine." Rin said calmly. "You?"

"Popped my shoulder out." I said.

"Here."

Rin came up to me and grabbed a hold of my shoulder. One strong push and it popped back into place.

"Damn it Rin! That hurt!" I cried out.

"Sorry, but you knew it was coming."

"But still, damn!"

* * *

Later on

We got closer to Konoha with the one rogue that we caught. Rin had used my sash as a makeshift sling for my arm. We were praising Sakura for her fighting performance. Izuna wouldn't say what kind of genjutsu she used on Nori. Konan said that as soon as Izuna released him from the jutsu, he started to babble about some nonsense. She then proceeded to restrain him with her paper jutsu.

"What in world happened to you guys?"

We glanced over and saw Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi waiting for us.

"We ran into some minor trouble." I said. "Kakashi, you should be proud of Sakura, she's quite good."

"Trouble my ass!" Kuya scolded as he appeared behind us. "Just look at you Kiyo!"

"What? I've had worse. I just popped my shoulder in and out." I yelled back.

"Kuya, calm down. She's fine." Kakashi said.

"We got Konan's message." Shisui said as he appeared next to Kuya. "I must say we saw an impressive performance."

"You better have your shoulder looked at." Kuya said sternly.

"Of course." I sighed.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine." she said sullenly.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." he said.

He took her hand as they headed off towards her place.

"Go Tama!" I yelled.

Sakura shook her head and gave a wave. We rolled in laughter when they were out of earshot.

"Did we miss anything?" Rin asked.

"Well maybe?" Itachi said.

I saw the exchange between the guys.

"What happened?" I prodded.

"Kiyo, we tried our best to save as much as we could." Kuya started.

"What happened?"

* * *

To be revealed in the next chapter...

I'm on a roll this week!

Please review.


	13. What Do You Call a Home?

Still own nothing but the ocs._  
_

I'm not sure how many chapters I have left. I'll have to go and count. but it is nearing the end.

Sushi roll. yum! I have a glass xmas ornament of one. :)

* * *

_What do you call a home?_

I saw the exchange between the guys.

"What happened?" I prodded.

"Kiyo, we tried our best to save as much as we could." Kuya started.

"What happened?"

"Your apartment is split into two because some moron doesn't know where a good place to try out a new jutsu is. The whole building is in pieces." Kakashi finished. "We moved as much of your stuff as we could save to Yamato's place."

"What?"

I took off running towards my apartment. I was trying to figure what they were talking about. I fell to my knees when I saw the building. It looked like a wrecking ball tore through it.

"Kiyo!"

I turned to see Chou running towards me. I felt relief to know that she was all right.

"Thank goodness you're all right." she said, as she got closer.

"Our home…"

"I know it's gone."

My mind was racing about everything I had owned that was in my apartment. What now? I looked up at Chou.

"Where are you going to live?" I asked.

"Ismau is letting me stay at his place until I could find some where else." she smiled. "He and Kuya have been helping me salvage what we can from my unit."

"Oh my!"

I turned to see that everyone else had caught up to me. I saw the shock in their faces.

"We where here, what three days ago?" Rin said.

"About." I sighed.

"Come on Kiyo." Kakashi said as he offered me his hand.

I reluctantly took it and got up. I gave out a long sigh as I faced him.

"What's next?" I asked.

"First, you need to go and have your shoulder checked out again. Not that I don't trust Rin's work." he said.

"Come on Kiyo." Rin said as she took my other arm.

I let her lead me to the hospital. I was trying to get my mind to warp around the fact that the apartment was gone. One day to have a home and the next day, it's gone.

"Kiyo quit getting hurt." the nurse said as we entered the building.

I gave her a smile as she fussed over me.

* * *

Later on

I slowly made my way to Tenzō's place. I know there were many times I have stayed over, but to consider it to be my home too was _odd_. I took a deep breath as I reached for the door.

"Welcome home Ki." Tenzō greeted as I entered.

I set my bag on the floor before I flopped down on his lap. I felt that knot of mixed emotions again. I felt some relief when he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know that you don't consider this your home. But I hope someday that you will." he whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Come on, I have something to show you."

I got up and saw the smile on his face as he took my hand. He led me to the spare bedroom.

"I know it's not set up the same as your old place, but I tried." he said as he opened the door.

What was he kidding? He managed to have the room set up just like my bedroom from the apartment. The mirror on my dresser was missing.

"Before you ask, the mirror was shattered when Kakashi and I found it. We took off the frame because it was split in two." he said.

I walked around the room. I opened the closet and saw my clothes. I opened my dresser drawers and saw everything there.

"There's more."

"More?"

I followed him to the empty room he had. My breath hitched when he opened the door. There was a table with all of my sketchbooks and supplies. I noticed two cabinets next to the table. I opened one and saw all of my medical supplies. The other had all of my weapons, including a spot for my fans. I saw the couch and loveseat from my living room.

"We saved most of your belongings. Some stuff from the living room and kitchen fell down the opening. A lot of your kitchen stuff was broken. If you want, we could go back tomorrow and see if there was anything else that you wanted." he said.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. There is word of them tearing the building down in two days. That is all the time they're giving residents to salvage their belongings."

I gave out a long sigh.

"You know that I'm not going to make you stay if you don't want to." he reminded.

"I know. I'm just not sure what to do now. I feel overwhelmed."

"Let me know if you change your mind."

I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

"So, care to tell me about your mission?"

"Only if you're gentle."

He gave me questioning look. I pointed to my arm in the sling.

"How did I miss that?" he chuckled.

"Easily. I didn't move my arms much." I grinned.

"Anyway…"

* * *

Next day

Tenzō took me over to my old apartment. We slinked down to my unit through the huge crack in the building. The bedroom was empty. I glanced over what was left over for furniture in the living room. There was nothing I really wanted to keep. We moved into the kitchen. The majority of my dishes were broken. The table was nowhere in sight. I gave up on the idea of salvaging anything more from there.

We left and headed back to Tenzō's. I was a little sad to leave the apartment. It was in a great spot. I talked to the building manager before we left. He wasn't sure if he was going to rebuild or not and if he did, it would take a long time. We ran into Itachi as we were walking away.

"There you are!" he said.

"What's up?"

"I'm suppose to tell you that Tama is looking for you and to meet her by the dress shop." he said. "I have to go and find Nyxai."

He disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Tama? Nyxai?" Tenzō asked.

"Sakura and Rin. I gave them those alias for the mission."

"Ah."

We turned and headed over to the dress shop. I wasn't sure if Sakura had realized that it was being remodeled. We saw her leaning against the building. I notice her holding a long and slender box.

"Tama!" I called out.

She turned to look at us with a huge smile.

"I'm glad that you came." she grinned.

"What's with the big smile?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you could help me with something?"

"Sounds dangerous. Why not?"

"Well, two things actually."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wanted to know if you help me with some training to be a medic nin."

I gave a nod.

"Also, I heard that you make dresses. I wanted to know if you could make one for me."

"Why is that?"

"Sasuke askedmetobehisdate for his cousin's wedding." she rushed.

"Really?"

Tenzō tried not to snicker as we saw Sakura blushing.

"Remember, no hurry for the next step." I told her.

"I know, but I wasn't expecting this." she pointed to the box.

She opened it just a little when I leaned closer to her.

"Oh my! Why?" I asked.

"I dunno, he didn't really say. He wants me to wear it to the wedding."

"Come with me."

Sakura followed us to Miya's house. We found Miya in the back of her house, enjoying the afternoon.

"Kiyo, what brings you here?" she asked.

"A request." I grinned as I nodded to Sakura.

"Well, fill me in." she said.

I grabbed the nearest sketchpad and started to draw. Sakura had showed me a necklace with black, green, white and pink in it. After I was done drawing the kimono, I showed Sakura. She nodded in agreement before I handed it over to Miya.

"Green kimono right?" Miya asked.

"Yes, it would bring out Sakura's eyes."

"Sounds good. This is simple enough. Give me about a week or two. Come with me Sakura, so I can have your measurements. I have to make sure the kimono fits right." She smiled.

We watched as Sakura followed her inside.

"So, what is in the box?" Tenzō asked.

"Something to make Tama shine." I grinned.

"Ah, shiny jewelry." he chuckled.

After a few moments Sakura came out. We said our goodbyes to Miya as we left.

* * *

Week later

My shoulder had finally healed enough for me to go back out on missions. On one of my days off I would go and find Sakura. Rin, Kakashi and I had agreed that Sakura would shadow Rin at the hospital once a week and I would have Sakura use what she learned during a sparring match. We were amazed on fast she learned. Soon Kakashi took his team out on a mission. Rin and I wished them well. We could only imagine what would happen.

* * *

Next day

I met my group at our usual spot. Ren was in a good mood. He gave Chi and I a mission and Ren went with Io.

"It's been a while." Chi said to me as we left.

"That is has."

"How are you adjusting to living with Tenzō?"

"It's still odd to me. I'm not sure though."

"You sound like Io. She's not sure about living with me either."

I glanced at him. He seemed to be else where with his thoughts.

"Anyway, let's go have some fun." he said.

* * *

Two days later

We reached the middle of fire country and found our targets.

"Chi! One o'clock!" I yelled.

I fought with the other rogue. I noticed something off. I knocked the rogue over and ran towards Chi.

"Chi! Take cover!" I yelled as I tackled him away from his opponent.

**Boom!**

We looked up and saw that our two targets were gone. We looked into the sky. I groaned. It was the bombing nut from Iwa. I kept hoping that we wouldn't see him again.

"That was fun! I should find another!" we heard.

We stayed still as he flew away.

"We should leave and hurry back to tell the Hokage." Chi whispered.

We took off in a hurry. All I could think of was _home_.

* * *

When we finally reached Konoha, Chi raced to the Hokage's office as I went to turn in our report. I found Chi after I had left.

"So what now?" I asked him.

"She's going to send a special group to try to find him, if he's still in fire country." he said.

"Nothing is dull around here."

"Definitely not."

I was glad to get home. _Home_. It still sounded weird. I changed and headed over to Miya's. I was lost on thought on my way there. _Home_. Konoha was home. My old apartment was home. Tenzō's place home?

"Kiyo?"

I looked up and realized I was at Miya's.

"Hi Miya." I grinned. "Need help?"

"Not really, but could you check this over?"

She pointed over to Sakura's kimono. I picked it up and looked it over.

"It's perfect."

"Could you be a dear and deliver it?"

"Of course. Oh, here Miya."

I handed her an envelope.

"Payment." I grinned.

I grabbed a box and put the kimono into it. Sakura was going to freak.

* * *

Week later

Sakura was over at my place getting ready for the wedding. Chou was over keeping us company and to keep Sakura calm.

"It's not like that you're the one getting married." Chou reminded.

"I know, but it's a big deal to be his date."

"Anything with a Uchiha is a big deal."

"Here Sakura." I handed her the box.

We watched as she opened it up. I tried not to laugh as her eyes grew. She slowly picked up the kimono and looked it over.

"It's beautiful." she said softly.

"Hurry and change then!" Chou scolded.

We laughed as she ran to the bathroom to change. After she came back out, Chou tied the obi around Sakura. The kimono was a nice emerald green color with black, white and pink sakura blossoms along the bottom of it, from knee height down. The obi was white with the same sakura blossoms traveling along the middle in green, pink and black colors.

"Now let's do something with your hair." I grinned.

Chou grabbed a pair of scissors and Sakura almost freaked out.

"Calm down, I'm just going to trim your hair and make it even." Chou sighed.

Sakura nodded as she sat in the chair. Chou comb Sakura's hair before she started to cut hair.

"Just remember, it can always grow back." I said. "Here."

I handed her a fan. Sakura gave me a questioning look until she opened it. I smiled at her reaction. The fan was black with pink, white and green sakura blossoms all over it.

"I don't know what to say." she said.

"Just enjoy the company and have fun." I grinned.

"Let's see…" Chou said. "Ki, should we do her hair the same way you did mine?"

It took me a minute to think about it. "Yes."

Chou started to curl Sakura's hair. I opened the box that Sakura brought over.

"Oohh, those are pretty." Chou cooed. "Are you sure he didn't say anything?"

"He only said to wear them at the wedding." Sakura sighed.

"Just be flattered that he asked you and not any other girl."

The box held a silver necklace with a charm hanging down in the middle. The charm was of four different colored sakura blossoms. First blossom had white opals. The second in green emeralds, third pink sapphires, and the last one in black onyx stones. There were eight small hair clips to match the necklace, two in each color.

"Yep, Sakura is going to shine." Chou said as she grabbed one of the clips and put it in Sakura's hair.

Chou split Sakura's hair into eight sections. Each section she would pull up to the top of her head and had one of the clips secure it in place. By the time she was done, Sakura's hair looked shorter and curly. Chou had lined up the clips to look like a tiara. She had mixed up the colors so no two were next to each other.

"Wow, Sakura. You look beautiful."

We turned to see Kakashi and Tenzō as Chou clasped the necklace around Sakura's neck.

"Thank you." she blushed.

Chou took Sakura's hand and had her stand up.

"Shake your head." Chou said.

Sakura gave a gentle shake.

"No Sakura. I think Chou means like this."

Kakashi took Sakura's hand and twirled her around. We watched as the curls bounced and the clips didn't budge.

"Thanks Kakashi." Chou grinned.

"No problem."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Nervous."

"Don't worry too much. You'll be around some of the same people you were from the party." Tenzō reminded.

"Hey Sakura, there is one more thing in the box." Chou said.

She pulled out a silver ring with all four gemstone in it. She handed it to Sakura. Sakura gave a small smile as she put the ring on.

"We should get you there. It's getting late." I said.

Sakura grabbed the fan and slid it into the obi and headed to the door. We followed her outside.

"Sakura, let's take a short cut." I said.

I waked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hold on."

We disappeared in a flurry of white petals.

We reappeared in front of the manor gates and I let go of Sakura. Itachi and Sasuke were waiting by the entrance. I saw Sasuke's eyes get huge when I stepped away from Sakura. Sasuke was wearing a black kimono and Itachi wore a red one.

"Sakura, we're glad that you came, right Sasuke?" Itachi said as he elbowed his brother.

"Yeah."

I tried not to laugh as Itachi reached over and pushed Sasuke's bottom jaw up.

"Have fun Sakura. Sasuke, please make sure that she does." I said.

"Yes, I will." he said as he got a hold of himself.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke said to Sakura as he offered his arm to her.

She gave a small giggle as she linked arms with him. I waited until they were out of sight before I glanced at Itachi.

"Don't worry." Itachi said.

"I'm not. I'm just humored at their interactions with each other." I grinned. "Oh, just get a picture of the two of them for me."

"Will do."

* * *

Weeks later

Chou and I were over at Miya's house. Miya was excited about the shop getting done early. I was kinda glad that we didn't have to pack up much. It took us a couple of days to move everything back to the shop.

The store was huge! There was an area where we could have all ready made dress out for customers to look at, different sections for different styles of dresses. The middle of the store had the counters for the register and for taking orders. There was a display case in front of the counter with shelves.

"What's the case for?" I asked Miya.

"Well, I had this idea. I was thinking that with the extra material we have left over, we could use it to make cloth hair decorations or fans." she said.

"I like that idea." Chou said.

"You should see the back of the store." Miya grinned.

We followed her to the back. We passed a couple of fitting rooms, two different spots mirrors to be able to view the dress from almost any direction within a one eighty.

"This is what I was really excited about." she said.

There were a couple of sewing tables, a table for sketching, a cutting table and a wall of shelves. There were a section of racks to hang up the finished dresses.

"The wall of shelves is for many uses. Storage boxes for the dresses, fancy gift boxes, bags, supplies and such." Miya grinned.

"I think we'll be hiding back here a lot, right Kiyo?" Chou asked.

"Oh yeah."

"There's one more thing." Miya grinned. "Follow me."

We followed her to a hallway and up the stairs. I thought she was going to show us the roof, but I was wrong.

"I talked to a couple of guys for input on my idea." she said as she opened the door.

We walked into a hallway and saw two doors.

"This is the upper level of the store. So technically this is a two story building. Just so you know, I had this idea before the chaos happened to your places." she smiled.

She handed each one of us two keys.

"One key is to get into the store. The other is for your new apartment."

My jaw dropped. I glanced at Chou and saw her huge eyes.

"That is if you two would like to live here. Otherwise, I could find someone else." she cooed.

"Yes Miya!" Chou cheered.

She ran over and gave Miya a hug.

"Kiyo?"

"May I think about it?" I asked.

"Sure, just let me know soon." she smiled.

I opened the first unit and walked in. I was amazed on how big it was. There were two bedrooms, a kitchen, dinning room, living room and a bathroom. I walked into the main bedroom and saw a balcony. I stepped out onto the balcony and walked around it. I realized the balcony wrapped around part of the building. I passed the other bedroom and it stopped at the living room. I entered back in through the sliding door in the living room.

I looked around again. This could be my new home. _Home_. What was a home? I wasn't sure. I went to shut the doors to the balcony.

"Nice isn't it."

"Tenzō, what are you doing here?"

"Taking a tour." he grinned. "Miya had asked Ismau and I if we thought you and Chou would like a different place to live at. I guess that Chou wasn't entirely happy with her old apartment."

He pulled me closer to him.

"You know, if you want, you could have both." he gave me mischievous smile.

"Oh?"

"You could have this place as an escape or a place to relax."

"I thought your place was the escape."

"You tell me."

I shivered as he left kisses along my jaw.

"If you're alright with it. I think I'll move my stuff here and have your place as the escape to relax." I grinned.

"Sounds good."

"Besides it would be fun to have our friends hang out here instead of your place."

"Why's that?"

"Do you really want Isamu, Kuya, and Itachi showing up and crashing there?"

"You have a point."

"Besides, what do you call a home?"

"Anywhere that you're at."

I looked at him with wide eyes as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Love you Kiyo." he whispered when we pulled apart.

"Miya! I'll take it!" I called out.

"Besides do you know how many couples have at least two places to live at?" he asked.

"No?"

"More than you think."

* * *

Weeks later

Tenzō helped me move most of my belonging to the new apartment. We decided to have the apartment as one of our main places to stay at. Tenzō's place we would keep as a place to relax at. We had mostly emptied both rooms that had my stuff at his place.

It didn't take us long to fill up the apartment. We added an extra couch to the living room and a bigger table in the dinning room. Sakura was over quite often helping me arrange the place.

"So how did you figure what to keep where?" she asked as she put the dishes away.

"We figured this would be a place to hang out with friends and to have most of our anbu stuff at. Yamato's place would have everything else."

I opened a cabinet and stacked glasses into it.

"It looks like everything is new." she said.

"Well, we have my bedroom set, couch and loveseat here. What's new is the dinning table, kitchen stuff, the other couch and we have an extra bed in the other bedroom."

"What did you keep at Yamato's place?"

"We got another dresser for me, my sketch table and the majority of his stuff."

"Sounds confusing."

"Not really. Think of it as this is everyday and his place is to escape to relax at."

"Ah."

"You do know, that you're welcome to crash here anytime you want to."

"Really?"

"Yep. Of course it wouldn't surprise me if the guys started to do that again."

"They just come for your cooking." she teased.

"Who knows? Anyway, I'll tell Yamato that you can have the extra room to crash in. That way you don't have to sleep out in the living room with the guys."

"That would be appreciated. Oh, I have something for you."

She bounced over to her bag and rummage through it. She came back over and handed me two pictures. They were both of her and Sasuke from the wedding. One is of them with huge smiles on their faces and was close to each other. The other was a close up and of the two of them peeking out over the fan. I could see the smiles in their eyes.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes I did. Everyone loved the kimono and fan. Some of the elders where hinting at Sasuke about keeping me." she blushed.

"As long as you had fun. The latter is up to you two."

"Am I missing anything good?"

"Kakashi!" Sakura called out.

"Not really, just chatting." I said.

"Ah. I hope Kiyo's not boring you to death." he teased.

I slapped the back of his head. "Baka!"

"I'm telling you Tenzō, this is not a good idea."

Tenzō came in with Isamu and Kuya behind him.

"I know, but what choice do we have? It's a request that could be assigned as a mission." he sighed.

I glanced at Kakashi and he shrugged.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Tenzō handed me an envelope. Kakashi and Sakura gathered to read it too.

_Kiyo and Yamato Seina_

_We would be honored by your presence to our annual Light and Sounds celebration. We hope you can join us for a night of fun. Please dress for a formal night. You're allowed to bring up to four bodyguards. We look forward to seeing your favorable answer._

_A the Raikage_

"Raikage? I didn't think we're on friendly terms with Kumogakure." I said.

"It's fragile. But this is a 'diplomatic' event." Tenzō said. "So it should be friendly."

"So who's all going?"

"Isamu, Chou, Itachi and Rin."

"Interesting. I don't think Rin has been on one of these."

"Not that I know of, but…"

"But?"

"Because of the tension, the Hokage wants Luzia and Daiki waiting for us on the outskirts of the village."

"Luzia and Daiki?"

"Mei and Ares."

* * *

Ah, the fun continues.

Please review.


	14. Lightning's Thunder

Still own nothing but the ocs.

Have you ever been on a good roll for a while? I think I was till I hit the wall. *splat!* he he he.

I think I have _about_ five chapters left for this story. I wrote the end shortly after writing the beginning. (I know, I'm weird!). Anyway, enjoy. :)

* * *

_Lightning's Thunder_

I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. Luzia and Daiki. Mei and Ares. I let out a groan.

"Don't' worry Ki, they have to behave on a mission." Tenzō said.

"I hope so. I don't know what I would do if they don't." I sighed.

I started to laugh. I couldn't believe I missed it.

"What's so funny Ki?"

"I just realized what their names mean."

"Huh?"

"Daiki and Luzia. Noble light."

"Interesting."

"Tachi you know I hate that!"

We glanced out at the balcony and saw Itachi and Rin.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." he laughed.

"What are you two up to?" I called out.

"Rin's mad at me because I snuck up behind her and we disappeared." he smirked.

"Oh dear."

I saw the others trying to stifle their laughs.

"Come on Sakura, you can help me with dinner." I said.

* * *

Hours later

Rin, Chou and I listened to the guys as they went over the mission. Kuya and Kakashi had left shortly after dinner. Chou arrived after they left. Sakura went to sleep in her room here. I was humored when Tenzō agreed to the idea.

I said goodnight to Chou and Rin when it got late. I changed and crawled into bed. I had just closed my eyes when I felt someone join me. I smirked when he pulled me closer to him.

"Sorry Ki." he whispered.

"Maybe I'll forgive you."

"What do I need to do?"

"How about keeping me warm. I'm cold."

I cracked an eye open when I heard his laughter.

"I will do my best."

I giggled as he tighten his grip around me and pulled the covers around us.

* * *

Next day

I was busy packing for the mission. I knew it was going to take a couple of days to get to Kumogakure. I was trying to be positive and hope things would go well. I picked up my bag and left the room. I walked smack into Tenzō.

"I take it that you're ready?"

"Yeah, I am. Why does your chest have to be so hard?" I asked, as I poked him.

"Sorry?"

"That hurt." I rubbed my head.

"Maybe you have a soft head."

He disappeared in a flash as the words sunk in.

"Damn you Tenzō!"

* * *

Moments later

I caught up with Tenzō before we met our group at the gates. Luzia looked bored as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. Daiki leaned over and whispered something in her ear. I was humored to see Daiki's flaming bright red hair and black eyes. I could see why they gave him the name Ares. I shuddered a bit. I saw Luzia's lips curl into a mischievous smile.

"Soka and Tenzō … finally unmasked. Yamato, you're not as good looking as I thought. Kiyo, I can see why he likes you." Luzia cooed.

I gave her a deathly glare as the others showed up.

"Ki, no fights." Tenzō whispered.

"I'll behave if _she_ does." I growled.

Tenzō pulled me into him. Chou came over to join us. Isamu continued to talk to Rin and Itachi.

"Since everyone is here, let's head out." Tenzō said.

We glanced at each other before we nodded in agreement.

"Come on Daiki, let's race." Luzia smirked. She ran her hand along his shoulders before she disappeared.

"You're on baby!"

We watched as Daiki followed suit.

"That was um, interesting?" Isamu said.

"For how dirty your mind is, you find that slightly interesting?" Chou asked.

"I'd rather have him chase her than me." I snorted.

"That's because she's got bigger boobs." Chou grumbled.

"Come on." Rin said tapping my shoulder as she disappeared into the trees.

"Right behind you."

* * *

Hours later

We found a decent area to spend the night. I felt a little bit a relief when we stopped and I found a spot in a tree. Rin and Itachi joined me in the tree. Tenzō talked to Daiki and Isamu again about the plan.

"Food guys!" Chou called out.

We gathered at the bottom of the tree for some ramen. Chou and Rin sat near me as we dug in.

"So, Kiyo…" Luzia started as she plopped down between Chou and I.

"Hn?"

"How are things with you and your _husband_?"

"Fine."

"So tell me," she said as she leaned in, "How good is he?"

"Excuse me?"

"Does he know how to excite you? Does his kisses curl your toes. Does he pin you to the bed and make you scream? Does he know where to touch you to leave you wanting more?" she cooed.

My jaw dropped as my cheeks burned. I could tell that Rin and Chou heard her as they choked on their noodles.

"That good huh?" she smirked.

"My personal life with him is no concern to you." I managed to squeak out.

"Oohh, I must have hit something good then. Do tell."

"Excuse me."

I got up and disappeared back up into the tree. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about what she said, but it was hard not to. Even though we haven't been to that degree of intimacy, he did make my toes curl and more.

"Kiyo?"

I glanced over and saw Rin on the next branch.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I will be. I just wasn't expecting that."

"I don't think anyone was."

We sat in silence as we watched everyone else. Soon others were settling down for some rest. Itachi joined up in the tree. I looked down and saw Tenzō sitting below me. I wanted to go down and join him, but after what Luzia had said, I couldn't. I tried to get comfortable on the branch, as I closed my eyes.

* * *

Days later

We made it to the land of lightning. The menacing clouds were starting to roll in. I was curious to what the weather would turn into. We stopped for a moment so we could split from Luzia and Daiki.

"Now Kiyo," Daiki smirked as he slung an arm around my shoulder. "If anything happens to Tenzō, I'll take care of you."

I lifted his arm off of me and glared.

"Nothing's going to happen to him." I growled. "I don't need you."

"Ouch."

I turned and walked away from him. I could hear the others following suit.

"See you two on the flipside." Isamu called out to Luzia and Daiki.

* * *

Hours later

We arrived in Kumo. There was a light mist lingering around the village. Some of Kumo's nins greeted us and showed us to the hotel. Everything was starting to feel_routine_. I didn't know if it was good or bad. Two connecting rooms were waiting for us.

I listened to Chou and Rin going on about the dance the next night. Rin was more excite because she's never been a mission like this or with Itachi. I shook my head at her excitement. The guys were nice enough to go out and bring back dinner for us. I stood by the window and watched the rain coming down. I didn't look when the door opened. I smiled as I heard the laughter.

_Drip, drip_

I looked up, trying to figure out why I was getting wet. I let out a gasp as I felt kisses on my neck with water dripping down my skin. I pulled away slightly from him and saw that Tenzō's hair was dripping wet.

"Aaww, looks like you're all wet Kiyo. Is there anyway, I can get you out of those wet clothes?" he coaxed.

I giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Nope."

"Darn."

"How about joining me for some warm food?"

"Yes."

We joined the others for some yakitori.

* * *

Next day

The storm was still raging outside. It seemed to have gotten worse during the night hours. The rain was coming down harder and there was a rumble of thunder. I saw a fascinating lightning bolt race through the sky. I jumped a few feet when I heard the thunder clasp.

"I got you." Tenzō said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I shuddered against him. I don't mind thunderstorms; it's the deafening thunder clasp that gets me. Feeling the vibrations from it is an odd sensation.

"Kiyo!"

We turned around to see Chou.

"Come on! We have to get ready!" she giggled.

Tenzō let go of me. I leaned up and kissed him before I let Chou take me away.

* * *

Hours later

The rain was still coming down. I was glad that the dinner and dance was inside the hotel. I straighten out a crease in my green dress as I walked with the others. Tenzō's fingers gently brushed against mine. I saw the wink as I grabbed his hand. I ignored the other guests as we headed inside the room. I laughed when I heard Rin squealing in excitement. I glanced back and saw Chou and Isamu shaking their heads.

The Raikage was a bit different than what I was expecting. We stopped briefly to greet him. He was huge! I felt very small next to him and the chakra rolling off of him was intimidating. His brother Killer B seemed more cheerful, but in his own world. I tried not to laugh as I heard him singing.

Dinner was wonderful. The Raikage didn't say too much for his speech, just for everyone to have a good time. He seemed distracted by something else. I could tell the guests felt a bit more relaxed when the music started. Rin and Itachi headed out to the dance floor. Chou and Isamu followed short after. I smiled as I recognized the song. Tenzō offered me his hand and we went to join the others on the floor.

'_They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades'_

'_Then we'll fight for you, like we were your soldiers'_

I saw Rin and Itachi lost in each other as we waltz around the floor.

"They make a good couple." Tenzō whispered.

"Indeed."

'_All the right friends in all the right places'_

'_They've got all the right moves, in all the right faces'_

We pointed out people we had met from other parties we were invited to. It wasn't long before the song was over. I knew that we were probably going to dance for most of the night.

"May I dance with Lady Seina?"

I turned to see C, one of the Raikage's men. Tenzō gave a nod as I fully turned to face C. I gave him a smile as he took my hand. He threw me off guard when he twirled me into him. My breath hitched a little as I rested my other hand on his shoulder as the music started.

"So, tell me Milady. How is that someone as beautiful as you is among the Konoha dogs?" he said as his eyes smiled.

"Huh?"

"Can't you feel it?"

Lightning races across the night sky lighting up the room more. He tighten his grip around me. I realized he wasn't that much taller than me.

"From one sensor to another, can you feel it?" he repeated.

I gave him a questioning look as he nodded. I was trying to figure out how he knew I was a sensor. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel other's chakras. A lot of people where feeling tense.

**Boom!**

The thunder crash was deafening and shook the room. I instinctly leaned into C, my cheek grazing his.

'_In the night, the stormy night, she'll close her eyes'_

'_In the night, the stormy night, away she'd fly'_

'_And dreams of para-para-paradise'_

"Don't worry, I won't let anything harm you." he whispered in my ear.

My eyes snapped open as my cheeks burned. I tried to move away from C, but it was a little hard to do between dancing and his tight grip. I felt a little relief when the song ended. C took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thanks for the dance Milady." he winked.

"Hey Kiyo."

I turned to see Itachi.

"Will you dance with me?"

I gave a quick bow to C before I joined Itachi.

"Is he gone?" I whispered after a while.

"He's out of sight, if that is what you mean." he said.

I gave a long sigh.

"What was with him?" Itachi asked.

"I think I got hit on."

"Eh, it happens."

I gave him a small smile. I had a feeling that there was something else about C. I tried to push it out of my mind.

* * *

Moments later

**Boom!** _Tink_

"Aaww man!"

The lights went out.

"Wonderful." I muttered.

Itachi let go of me as we tried to figure out what to do next. We heard some groans but mostly giggles along with some catcalls.

"I guess we'll have to feel around." Itachi said.

"Itachi!" I scolded.

"What? I'm just a guy."

I could hear the smirk on his face as I laughed. I looked towards the window and saw the lightning racing across the sky again. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.

"Tell me Milady, does the darkness excite you?"

I turned around to face C. I saw his smile when the lightning flashed again. I felt my breath hitch when he leaned in and kissed me. I wasn't expecting a bold move from him. His kiss was different from Tenzō's. It was more forceful. I shivered when we broke apart.

"Too soon Milady?" he whispered.

I didn't know how to respond or what to say. I just knew that I've never been kissed like that before.

"Hey Kiyo. Are you still there?" Itachi asked.

"I'm still here, Itachi." I managed to squeak out.

Lightning lit up the room again and I saw that C was gone and Itachi was next to me. The lights came back on.

* * *

Hours later

I was glad to crawl into bed. I was trying to get things out of my head. I had felt relieved when I found Tenzō again after the lights came back on. He and Isamu were talking to some of the other dignitaries. The whole thing with C was distracting. I curled into Tenzō. The storm was still raging on outside. Every thunder crash I would cling tighter to Tenzō.

"Its all right Kiyo. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

I felt a little better after hearing those words. I just knew, right then, I wanted to be back in Konoha.

* * *

Next day

I was glad when we had everything packed and left the hotel. Rin and Chou were going on about the power outage last night. I missed them dancing with Killer B. The rain had lighten up a bit and turned into a steady mist. I felt little comfort wearing my cloak. I tried not to laugh when I saw Rin and Itachi's cloaks.

"Did you see their clan symbols on them?" I asked Tenzō.

He glanced over their cloaks and saw the small clan symbols at the top. I shivered slightly and stopped to look around. I had this feeling that someone was watching me. I tried to search out who it was, but it was a bit difficult.

"Ki?"

Tenzō gave me a concerned look and I shook my head. I caught up to him and we kept going. I knew that I would feel better after leaving lighting country.

* * *

Hours later

"I see that everyone made it." Daiki greeted.

"Everything went fine." Ismau said.

"I see that Rin is smiling very big. Was it good?" Luzia cooed.

"Luzia, behave." Tenzō warned.

"Fine." she sighed. "I just wanted to hear the good stuff."

"How about the power going out?" Itachi tossed out.

"Oohh. Who grabbed who then?"

"Luzia!"

"What?"

We rolled in laughter. I guess that at times, she wasn't too bad. I listen to everyone talk about the dinner and dance. Daiki filled the guys in with things happening outside of the village, mostly travelers passing by.

* * *

Days later

I was glad to be back home. I dropped my bag in the living room and headed to the bedroom. I decided that I needed a hot bath after everything. I walked into the bathroom and left the door open a crack. It felt good to feel the warm water around me.

"Ki?"

"Taking a hot bath."

I heard footsteps getting closer to the door. I could kind of see out through the opening from the door. I saw Tenzō sit down outside the door.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine." I sighed.

I felt an awkward silence between us. I had a feeling he knew something was bothering me.

"Tenzō?"

"Yes Ki?"

"If I tell you something, would you try not to get mad?"

"Sure."

I let out a long sigh before I let the words roll off of my tongue. I told him about the dance with C. I kept glancing at the door, hoping to hear or see his reaction. I moved slightly and leaned against the edge of the tub. I went on about what happened when the power went out and how it bothered me. I glanced down at the floor when I was done. I waited for some type of response from him.

"Tenzō?" I whispered.

I heard the door slowly open. I didn't look up. I realized he sat down on the floor in front of the tub. I reached out and touched his toes. I felt his hand on my chin, tilting it up. I couldn't read his eyes. He moved his hand to the back of my neck, as he leaned into kiss me. I melted at his touch.

"There is not much I can do about the fact someone else kissed you. I want to remind you that I love you and you _chose_ to be with me." he said, as we pulled apart.

He leaned his forehead against mine. I smirked at him as I reached out and wrapped my arms around him for another kiss. I saw him blush a little when we pulled apart.

"Tenzō, you're wet." I teased.

"Not as wet as you."

"Something has your attention."

"Just admiring the view."

"You're such a guy!" I scolded as I splashed him.

"And you love me."

"That I do. Now shoo so I can get out."

"I can't watch?"

"No."

"Aaww, darn."

I laughed as he got up and left the bathroom.

* * *

Moments later

I came out in a nightshirt. I found Tenzō in the living room. I held out the towel to him.

"Did you want my towel?" I teased.

"I'd prefer if you were still in it."

"Psh."

"Since you're not, does that mean I could take the nightshirt instead?"

"Nope! Mine!"

"That's what you think now."

He got up as I took off. I didn't get far before he scooped me up.

* * *

All the right moves by One Republic

Paradise by Coldplay

I love thunderstorms. :)

Please review!


	15. Moonlight, Lemon Bite

Still own nothing but the ocs.

**Warning!** There is a lemon scene in this chapter. I had this chapter written weeks ago and I've been torn about pulling the scene out, but I decided to leave it in. If you don't want to read it, skip over it or skip this chapter. I have a bold title at the beginning and end of the lemon section.

anywho, please enjoy the story.

* * *

_Moonlight, Lemon Bite_

Tenzō scooped me up and carried me into the bedroom.

"Tenzō!" I cried out. "Put me down!"

"No way. Not after all of the teasing earlier."

"Please?" I whimpered.

"Nope. You need to be punished."

"But… Ahh!"

We crashed onto the bed as Tenzō started to nip at my neck. I shuddered as he ran his tongue along my collarbone. I felt his hand move and the buttons of the nightshirt slowing becoming undone.

"What are you up to?" I managed to gasp out.

"Taking back my nightshirt."

"Huh?"

I hardly registered it as his other hand moved up my thigh. I felt my skin heating up. I reached for his shirt and gave it a tug. I wanted to feel his skin. I wanted to give in. I wanted him. I felt him pull away from me and I looked up at him. I heard his shirt hit the floor as I realized how exposed I was to him. I instinctly went to cover myself up.

"Don't Ki." he whispered as he leaned in closer to me. "You're beautiful."

I tilted my head to the side before his lips met mine. I let out a whimper as he pulled at the nightshirt. His touch was light. I leaned into him, wanting more.

"Besides, you didn't seem to mind me seeing you in the bathroom." he whispered when we pulled apart.

I shuddered slightly. I knew he was right. I didn't mind, for some reason that felt different than lying almost naked before him in bed. Maybe it was all of the nights we had spent next to each other or it was those few missions we did together. All I knew that right now, everything felt right.

_Knock knock_

"Great, what now?" he muttered.

I slowly sat up, watching him leave the room, the nightshirt slipping completely off of me. I strained to hear what was going on. He came back moments later with a scroll in hand. I could see the annoyance in his eyes. He set the scroll down on the dresser before flopping next to me on the bed.

"That just killed the mood." he grumbled.

He laid down next to me, pulling the nightshirt way and throwing it on the floor. His arm wrapped around me, moving me down closer to him. I glanced down at him as he rested his head against my chest and I wrapped myself around him. He felt warm against my skin.

"I've just been summoned to an urgent briefing in an hour, before heading out on a mission." he sighed. "Talk about timing."

I giggled as he rubbed circles on my hip.

"Next time?" I cooed.

"There better be a next time."

* * *

Next day

I woke up with an empty spot next to me. I leaned over the edge of the bed to grab my nightshirt and pulled it on. I vaguely remember Tenzō muttering something last night about blue balls. I got up and dressed for the day. I met my group as usual. Io came up and leaned her head on my shoulder. I heard her giggle as Chi and Ren showed up.

"What are you two up to?" Chi asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Io cooed as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Yes, I would."

"Trying to make you jealous." she said as she pulled her arms tighter around me.

"Come on, you two." Ren sighed. "We have to move quickly. Apparently the guy Soka and Chi saw months ago has appeared back in fire country."

"Aaww, Ren." Io cooed.

"Oh great, the bombing nut." I grumbled.

She let go as we started to follow them.

* * *

Next day

Io and I tried to take cover from the bombing nut. We had all agreed that this wasn't working out that well for us. A moving target was one thing. A _flying_ target was completely different and a _flying bomber_ was worse. We had a plan, but it fell through.

"Ren, what do we do?" Io called out.

"Stay alive!"

"Smart ass!"

"We'll have to retreat for now!"

We waited until the bomber had flown a good distance away before we moved. Hours of chasing the guy were wasted. I was glad when we were able to head back.

* * *

Day later

We were back in Konoha, giving our reports. Our superiors had agreed, for the moment, it would be best to observe the bomber and try to figure out his motive. I knew that I wanted to get home and try to relax. A lot of the noise from the bombs had hurt my ears. I decided that next time I would bring earplugs with.

When I got home, I changed, turned on the radio and crawled into the bed. I grabbed the pillow and pulled it over my head. Something told me that if Tenzō would walk in, he would laugh at the sight. I could only hope that I would get to see him soon.

_'I'm not strong enough to stay away'_

_'Can't run from you, I just run back to you'_

"This looks interesting."

_'You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride'_

_'And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to it's knees'_

I barely heard him, from the pillow covering my head. I let out a groan when I felt his weight on my back. I was about to roll him off of me, but I stopped. I groaned again when he started to rub my back. I couldn't recall the last time I had a decent back rub. I didn't care that my shirt was moving up; his touch was causing my skin to heat up. I didn't notice when he moved. I jumped slightly when I felt his kisses along my spine.

_'And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay'_

_'I'm so confused, so hard to choose.'_

"Tenzō!" I practically screamed when he reached mid back.

_'Between the pleasure and the pain'_

_'And I know it's wrong and I know it's right'_

"Yes?"

_'And I'm not strong enough to stay away'_

I whimpered when he ran his tongue along the same spot. I tried to arch away from him, but I had nowhere to move. Shivers ran through me when I felt his breath in the same spot he's been harassing. I dug my fingers into the pillow, as much as it was driving me crazy, I didn't want him to stop.

_'There's nothing I can do, my heart is chained to you'_

_'And I can't get free, look what this love did to me'_

_Knock knock_

"Damn it, now what!" he growled as he got up.

I rolled over breathing heavily. I had a feeling that one of these days, these interruptions were going to kill us. I propped myself on my elbows when he came back in. He tossed the scroll on the dresser and gave me a mischievous look. I watched as he crawled back on the bed and straddled me.

"Sorry I can't finish Ki." he said in between kisses. "I've been summoned, again."

"But Tenz…" I started.

He moved and was leaving kisses along my stomach. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh as I felt the knot in my stomach.

"Don't stop." I whispered.

"I have to. As much as I don't want to, I should go."

As always, he was right. He gave me one last kiss before he left. It took me forever to fall asleep.

* * *

Months later

Things were slowly getting back to normal or as much as it could be. Tenzō was sent on a lot of solo missions again. I was waiting for him to burn out. It was hard when we saw each other. The tension was building up and driving us nuts. Isamu and I were getting tried of going on missions that would have us go from one end of the fire country to the other. At times I thought the higher ups were having fun making us run around.

On my days off, I would work for Miya. She was starting to get more orders in. People loved the new store. Every now and then I would find Sakura and Rin helping Miya out with selling dresses and keeping the store front clean. Rin and I didn't the chance to mentor Sakura that much. Kakashi had her and the rest of his team out on missions. We were in passing a lot of times.

* * *

One day

Chi, Io and I were relaxing on top of the jōnin standby station. We were chatting about some of the missions we had gone on, when Ren appeared. He looked hesitant at first before he lifted his mask up and we saw the concern look on his face.

"I thought you would like to be the first ones to know, but Kakashi's been severely injured." he said.

I felt my heart drop. I took off without asking anything. I just knew that I had to get to Kakashi. I reached the hospital and raced to his room. I waited outside of his room until he was alone.

"Come in here Soka." he called out.

I slowly entered and saw him lying on the bed. I was trying hard to fight the tears. I knew that he pushed his limits too far. It wasn't like him to get to that point. I sat in the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand. He felt cold. I pushed my mask up on top of my head. He looked horrible. I could see some of the bruises on his arms.

"I'll be fine Soka. I'm still alive." he whispered.

"I know, but you're not suppose to be the one getting hurt." I said.

"I know, it's usually you getting hurt." he lightly chuckled.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Chi, Io and Ren. I glanced at them and I knew that I had stayed too long. I leaned forward and kissed the top of Kakashi's forehead as a tear escaped.

"Get better soon." I whispered.

I disappeared again before the guys could say anything. I didn't want them to see my cry. I didn't see Chi reaching for me.

"Let her go Chi, she'll need some time to calm down." Kakashi said.

I entered the apartment and tried to wipe the tears away. I changed out of my anbu uniform and into my nightshirt. I collapsed onto the bed and cried into the pillows. I knew Kakashi was stronger than that and it pained me to see him suffering.

* * *

Later on

I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't at the apartment anymore. I rolled over and curled into the pillow. I took a deep breath and realized where I was. I was at Tenzō's. I remembered how comfortable the bed is. I looked around and saw that it was night and the moon was shining in. I pulled the satin sheets closer to me. I started to cry some more. I felt defeated.

Tenzō crawled in next to me and pulled me close to him. It's been a while since we have seen each other, let alone to be able to do this. I didn't know what to feel. I felt numb as a tear escape from me.

"I know that you're upset about Kakashi being hurt, but he'll make it through." he said as he wiped the tears away.

"I know, but it reminds me that we're still vulnerable." I whispered.

"We will always be, that part of the job and life."

I clung to him as he held me tight. I let go of everything. I pushed his shirt up and ran my hands over his skin. He felt warm. He leaned in and left light kisses along my neck. I grabbed his shirt and he helped me over pull it over his head. I pulled him closer to me and till our foreheads touched.

"I missed you Tenzō."

"I missed you too Ki."

"I don't like being away from you."

"I know, but I'll be leaving soon."

"What for?"

"I've been asked to take over Kakashi's group for a while."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Let me show you how much you mean to me and how much I missed you."

He ran his hand down my leg as he kissed me. He pulled my nightshirt off and our hands began to roam over each other. It felt amazing to feel our skin against each other again. Our kisses were full of passion.

* * *

**Lemon Bite**

We gave in to each other. The rest of our clothes ended up on the floor. He pinned me to the bed as he moved his kisses down my neck, past my collarbone. I ran my hands along his arms and shoulders as he kissed my chest.

"Tenzō" I moaned as he ran his teeth over my nipple. I arched into him as he began to suckle on my breast. His arms wrapped tighter around me. I rolled my hips into him and smirked as I felt his arousal. I heard him growl as I did it again.

"Is there something that my wife wants?" he teased as he started to kiss my stomach.

"I want you and all of you."

I squirmed when I felt his hot breath against my folds. He grabbed my hips as he ran his tongue over them.

"Tenzō!"

I heard him chuckle as he inserted his fingers into me and began to move them in and out. I grabbed the sheets. He ran his thumb over the nub and I bucked my hips at him.

"Tenzō… can I… can we?" I whimpered.

He moved back up to me. His weight practically crushed me as our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his torso when I felt his member next to my entrance. I rolled my hips against him. He let out a grunt as he rested his head against my chest. He pulled away slightly as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, quickly please."

He nodded as he kissed my shoulder. He swiftly entered and I bit his shoulder.

"Nnn…"

We moved slowly at first and eventually picked up the pace. I kissed his neck and shoulder. I dug my fingers into his back as our pace quickens more. He leaned in and nipped my neck.

"Tenzō…" I panted.

"Together." he whispered.

I clamped down around him as he spilled into me. I felt my legs shake as we rode out our orgasms together. Tenzō collapsed on me and I held him tight. It took a bit for our breathing to slow down. I whimpered when he pulled out of me. He rolled to his side and pulled me close. He ran his hand along the side of me.

Smack!

"Ahh! Tenzō! What was that for?"

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to smack your ass again?"

"No?"

"For a long time."

I briefly saw his smirk in the moonlight. I sat up and rolled him in towards me.

Smack!

"Hey!"

"It's only fair that I get to do it back to you." I grinned. "You do have a nice ass though."

I started to laugh as he grabbed me and rolled me on top of him. I didn't realize what he was up to at first until I felt him enter me. We both let out a moan. I leaned forward and put some of my weight on my arms as I adjusted to the new position.

"Such a nice view." he said as he reached out and started to caress my breasts. I let out a soft moan as he leaned in and started to kiss them. I began to roll my hips and he grunted. He thrusted back, just a little harder.

"Ouch! Not that direction! You might come out of my bellybutton!"

"That might be a little difficult to do dear." he chuckled.

We moved slowly again. It wasn't long before the friction to build up again as we quickened the pace. I felt my legs start to shake again. Tenzō stopped giving my breasts attention and gripped my hips and rolled in me. I leaned down more and his lips captured mine. I couldn't focus anymore as the orgasms took over again. I cried out and collapsed on him as he spilled into me.

"Ahh!" I cried out as he lightly grazed my hips with his hands.

"Oohh, someone is sensitive." he said as he pulled out.

"Be nice Tenzō." I teased as I ran a finger over his slick member. I heard his breath hitch as he pulled away.

He rolled me on my side again facing him and started to leave a trail of kisses. I ran my hands along his shoulders and arms again.

"Tenzō, one more time, please?" I whispered.

"Are you turning into a nympho on me?"

"No? You're just addicting."

"You're beautiful in the moonlight. One more time, then we should get some sleep."

I leaned towards him as he pinned me down again.

**(Lemon end)**

* * *

Next day

I was a little slow to met Chi, Io and Ren at our usual spot. Chi tilted his head at me as he saw me limp a little. I could almost see his smirk behind the mask.

"So, Soka… rough night?" he teased.

"You could say that, but it was well worth it."

"I could say about time, but you know…" he chuckled.

I shook my head at him. Ren went on to tell us of our latest mission. We headed out shortly after. Chi gave me a hard time and Io wanting to know some details. I have perverts in my group.

* * *

Besides the lemon in this chapter, I hope everyone still enjoyed it.

'Not strong enough' by Apocalyptica

I think I'll go and take a cold shower now.

Please review.


	16. Broken

Still own nothing but the ocs.

Two chapters in one day! I think this chapter was one of the hardest ones to write.

* * *

_Broken_

Months later

Chi, Io, Ren and I were sent on a mission. There were reports coming in of some difficult rogues. I followed the others as we headed out to the edge of land of rivers. My mind kept wandering. I was having a hard time focusing.

We reached the border shortly after lunch. Io and I went ahead to scope out the area. It was unsettling quiet. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Io motioned for Ren and Chi to join us. When they got closer, everything seemed to have broken loose. A rogue tackled Ren when he tried to join us.

"Io, three o'clock! Chi, six o'clock!" I yelled.

I duck and tried to avoid some kunais coming in my direction. The group of rogues were being a pain and putting up a good fight. Almost too good. I couldn't remember the last time we were against rogues this good. I was watching the others, trying to find an opening.

"Gotcha!"

A rogue appeared in front of me and I didn't have time to move. I took the full blow in the lower stomach. I went flying back a couple of feet. He followed and as soon as I landed, he kicked me further across the ground. I started to cough up blood as I moved to my hands and knees.

"You can still move?"

I pulled my sword out in time as the rogue charged me. I impaled him as he managed to connect another hit to me. I rolled away and saw everything fade to black.

"Soka!"

* * *

"How are we going to tell her?"

"I don't think she even knew."

"Has anyone gotten a hold of Yamato yet?"

"No, he's still away on a mission."

"She should have him near her for all of this."

"We really can't go after him, that will jeopardize his mission."

"I'll leave a notice at the gates to flag him as soon as he enters the village."

"We still have to tell her. I'll stay with her until he comes home."

"Are you sure Chou?"

"Yes."

"All right then. We'll have to wait for her to wake then."

"Tenzō?" I rasped.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Chou, Isamu, Kakashi and Kuya along with Tsunade. I was trying to figure out why the Hokage was there too. It was almost like déjà vu all over again. Why was I always getting hurt and ending up in the hospital?

"I'm sorry Kiyo, he's not back yet from his mission." Chou said gently as she held my hand.

"Oh, okay."

"How do you feel?" Tsunade asked.

"Like a fought a couple of guys from the Hyūga clan."

I saw the faint smile on her face.

"So, how bad am I?" I asked.

Tsunade sat down on the other side of my bed and held my other hand. I missed the exchanging of looks between her and the others.

"Kiyo, please listen and hear me completely out." she started.

I turned my head and saw her stern look but sadness behind it. I had a feeling she didn't like seeing me injured this much.

"You're going to be sore for a long time. I'm taking you off of the active list until you're fully heal. You took quite a bit of damage around the upper and lower abdomen, lower stomach and all the way down to your hips. You lost a quite a bit of blood." she went on.

"I don't really want to pry on this, but I need to know. Were you and Tenzō intimate recently?" she asked.

I thought for a moment and glanced back at her. She had a look of concern mixed with sadness.

"We were once, a couple of months ago." I whispered.

I saw her looking at Chou and nodded. I was slightly confused on why that was important. I heard her give a big sigh.

"Kiyo dear, did you know you were pregnant?" she asked.

"No?" I squeaked out.

"I'm sorry, Kiyo, but you were. We figured you were almost three months along and we couldn't save the baby." she said softly.

I looked at everyone and saw the sadness in their eyes. I sworn I heard something break.

"When is Tenzō coming back?" I asked as I started to panic.

"Kiyo calm down. I don't know exactly when he'll be back. As soon as he's back, we'll send him to you." Kakashi said.

"No! I need him now." I croaked as the tears started.

"Kiyo, please calm down."

"Just leave me alone."

I pulled my hands away and covered my face. I have never felt so broken and empty until now. I just knew that I needed Tenzō. I heard everyone slowly leaving. I waited until the door closed before I peeked out to make sure no one was there. I looked out the window and let the tears fall.

* * *

Week later

I was released from the hospital and Chou came to escort me home. I didn't say anything to anyone lately. I had a hard time looking at anyone. We entered the apartment and I headed to the bedroom. As soon as I was in there, I crawled into bed and rolled onto my side away from Chou.

"If you need anything Kiyo, let me know." she said as she left the room.

I muttered a 'thank you' before I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. I couldn't stop the tears from falling again. I lost count on how often I had cried. I kept whishing for Tenzō to be home soon. I just hoped that I would fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Days later

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. She's so depressed that she doesn't want to leave the apartment. We've been taking turns staying here and making sure she at least eats."

"I'm not sure what to say to her."

"Neither do we. She hardly says anything anymore."

"This isn't like her."

"We know, but just keep in mind of what happened."

"You're right. I hope that she'll let me in."

I heard the bedroom door slowly open. I felt someone sit on the bed. I shifted slightly but didn't turn to look. I kept my eyes closed and hoped who ever it was would go away. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he scooted closer to me. I felt the tears falling again as he stroked my cheek.

"Kiyo dear, I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm home." he whispered in my ear.

My eyes went wide as I realized who was next to me. I rolled over and pulled him closer to me. I completely let go as he held me close to him. My body started to shake from crying.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he held me close. "So sorry, I wasn't here when you came back from your mission. I'm sorry I wasn't here when they told you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protected our child." I said in between sobs.

"Honey, you didn't even know. I'm not blaming you. Try not to blame yourself either."

"I don't know what to do now."

"Live. Lean on me. Let me in. Let me love you."

I didn't know what to say or think. I felt like mush. I felt numb and broken. He held me close to him. I cried myself to sleep in his arms that night.

* * *

Months later

I spent countless times going to the psychiatrist about the whole thing. I was still having a hard time moving past the incident. I still felt like it was partly my fault. I was hardly around my friends, mostly was because they were away on missions and partly because I didn't want to be around them. I couldn't face them yet.

I had a feeling that the Hokage was worried about me. She's been giving Tenzō easy missions to keep him close to me. He came home almost every night, but it almost felt foreign to have him next to me at night. I felt like I was starting to detach from everything and everyone.

Some days, I would go and see Miya. There were times when I couldn't sketch anything. I had a feeling that Chou and Tenzō told Miya of what happened. She would still greet me with her smile and ask how I was doing. Just her kindness was comforting.

* * *

One day

I was called to meet with the Hokage. I was nervous on what she would say. It wasn't too long into the discussion that I started to ask for leave. I needed out.

"Please, Lady Tsunade. Let me go." I pleaded.

"Why?"

"I need to get out and breathe. I need to get away from the things haunting me."

"If I let you go, how long with you be gone and where would you go?"

"I'm not sure where I would go and how long I will be gone for."

"No. I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

"I need to at least know about where you're going and how long you'll be gone for. You're too good of a kunoichi to cut loose yet. Besides, if you go, you'll have things to face when you come back."

"Can I suggest something?"

We looked over and saw Tenzō sitting in the window. I was caught up in the argument that I didn't notice when he appeared. I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"What would you like to suggest?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"If it will help her with moving on, healing and getting her out of her apartment. I'd say let her go, but there needs to be a couple of guidelines. She should stay in fire country. That way if something happens, she's not too far. I'd say we give her up to a year to be gone. Also, when she comes back, it's when you can decide if she should stay an anbu or not, Lady Tsunade." he said.

I thought I heard his voice waiver a bit. He didn't look at me. I glanced at Tsunade and saw her thinking it over.

"What about you Yamato? I know this affects you too." she asked.

"It sucks. I wish I could relieve some of her pain and guilt. I don't blame her for it all. I would like Kiyo back. I miss her and everything about her. I still love her. I'll remain hopeful that she still loves me and when she comes back, she'll let me keep the promise I made to her." he said.

"What promise?"

"I had proposed to her years ago and gave her a promise ring."

"I thought I heard something about that." she grinned. "Kiyo? Would you be alright with staying in fire country and returning in about a years time if not sooner?"

"That's fine." I said softly as I looked at the floor.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Tenzō. I didn't want to cry again. I was tired of crying.

"Also, when you come back. You'll need to have an evaluation as usual. I'll let you go on those conditions, but when you come back, we'll talk again." she said. "You can go, just be safe."

I gave a quick bow before I left.

* * *

I felt a little relief when I got home. I started to pack and tried not to think. I grabbed random things and toss them into the bag. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it. Tenzō was on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" Tenzō asked softly.

I nodded as I opened the door more and let him in. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. After he let me go, I went back to the bedroom to finish packing and tried to fight back more tears. Part of me wanted him to hold me again and let me cry my heart out. Part of me wanted to run from everything.

"Ki, please come back safe." he said as he sat on the bed.

"I will."

I tried not to look at him. I knew my heart would break if I did. I put my anbu stuff away in the cedar chest at the end of the bed.

"Tenzō, can you watch over the place while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

I heard him shift on the bed. I glanced over and saw that he was leaning against the headboard with his eyes closed. I could have sworn I saw a tear race down his face. That broke my heart. I had never wanted to hurt him and some how I did.

I crawled onto the bed and sat next to him. His arms wrapped around me and held me close. I felt a little relief in his embrace.

"Tenzō, will you stay with me tonight? Please?"

"I would love that."

I got up to change as he stripped. I curled into him again after we had crawled into bed. It took forever to fall asleep. I couldn't get my mind to calm down.

* * *

Next day

Tenzō escorted me to the village gates. He gave me one last kiss before he let go of me. I could tell he was hesitant about it.

"Try not to worry, I'll be alright and I'll be back." I said.

He gave me a faint smile and a nod. The hardest thing was turning around and walking away, leaving him behind.

'_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing. With a broken heart that's still beating. In the pain there is healing. In your name I find meaning. So I'm holdin' on, I'm barely holdin' on to you.'_

* * *

'Broken' by Lifehouse

(No, it's not the end... but close)

Please review.


	17. Missing the One Who Makes Me Whole

__Still own nothing but the ocs.

Thanks for the adds everyone! I'm glad to know how many are enjoying the story. This chapter is a little different, it will be from Tenzō's point of view.

Deirim, I am planing on having that chapter in the story. It will be longer to have it flow more with the entire story. I hope that you'll like it when I post it.

Two more chapters left!

* * *

_Missing the one who makes me whole_

(Tenzō's pov)

Months later

I was missing Kiyo. I could only wonder where she had gone to. I knew she would keep her promise and stay in fire country. I would check on the apartment while she was gone. No one would stay at the apartment while she was gone. It wasn't the same. At times, I swear I could hear her laughter echoing in the place.

I was given a chance to work with my own team of genins and helped them train. My group consisted of two boys and a girl: Sai, Aaden, and Aiyana. Aaden and Aiyana are twins with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Every now and then I was sent on a regular anbu missions. When I was gone, Isamu would work with the team. I would look for Kiyo while out on the missions. Not so much as to talk to her but more to just see that she was fine.

I kept wishing there was something I could have said or done differently to have Kiyo stay. I could understand her guilt. I was shocked about the whole thing when Tsunade told me, but I couldn't blame Kiyo. I was glad that she didn't push me away all those nights she cried.

* * *

One day

I was coming back from a mission. I felt a bit of relief when I got home. It was good to get out of the rain. I haven't seen it rain this hard since the mission to Kumo. After I had changed into some dryer clothes, I turned on the radio for some distraction.

'_Go outside'_

'_Kiss the rain, whenever you need me'_

'_Kiss the rain, whenever I'm gone too long'_

At times I wondered if the people at the radio station knew what song to play to get people's emotions going. I looked around the house trying to figure out something to do. I glanced at the empty space on the mantle in the living room.

'_Keep in mind, we're under the same sky'_

'_And the nights are empty for me, as for you'_

'_If ya feel you can't wait till morinin''_

'_Kiss the rain'_

I grabbed the envelope that was on the kitchen counter. Kakashi had brought it to me before Kiyo left. I dumped out the pictures on the table and sorted though them. I left the table and headed to the room where Kiyo's sketch table was. I opened the closet there and found some frames.

'_Do you miss me?'_

"_I hear you say, you do'_

'_But not the way I'm missin' you'_

Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed the object and headed back out. I set the mask on the mantle. I smiled over the pictures. I pulled aside four of them and started to put them into the frames. I could only hope they would get her attention when she came back. I added some more pictures to the mantle, slightly behind the main ones.

'_Cause I'm so close but it feels like you're so far'_

'_Oh, would it mean anything, if you knew'_

'_What I'm left imagining in my mind'_

After I was done, I went outside on the porch for some air. The rain was coming down in sheets. I hoped that Kiyo was somewhere dry. I knew she liked the rain, but hated the thunder. I remember how she had clung onto me every time we heard the violent thunder.

"Tenzō?"

I glanced over and saw Kakashi approaching.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"About as good as can be expected. You?"

"Doing well."

"Care to come in for some hot chocolate?" I offered.

"Sounds good."

He followed me inside. I headed to the kitchen to start making hot chocolate. I realized he stopped in the living room. I looked back and saw him looking over the mantle.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Makes the place seem more like home." he joked.

"Funny. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Kiyo?" he looked around. "I think she will."

He sat at the table as I brought over the drinks.

"What are you going to do with the rest of the pictures?"

"I was thinking of putting them up on the tack board above the sketch table."

"Nice."

I looked down at my drink, before looking back up at Kakashi.

"Do you think Kiyo will come back to me?" I asked.

I watched his reaction before he let out a sigh.

"I want to say yes. Especially how long you two have been together. I've never seen her happier."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Days later

I was summoned to the Hokage's office. I had many reasons of why running through my head. I waited until was I called into the office, I could only hope it was something good.

"Ah, I'm glad that you're here Yamato." she greeted.

"Lady Tsunade."

"How have you been?"

"I'm dong alright."

Her eyebrow rose in question.

"Just alright?"

"I'm fine, just concerned about Kiyo." I confessed.

"You and me both."

She let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes. I noticed her expression changing from serious to a soft worried look. I've heard that Kiyo had become one of Tsunade's favorite kunoichis.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about her and the two of you." she started. "I was thinking about cutting her from being an anbu when she comes back. I'm hoping after all of the evaluations and stuff, I can have her be a jōnin and possibly work some shifts at the hospital."

"I think that would be good."

"Tell you what, Yamato." she grinned. "If she passes her evaluations, I'll have her see you right after meeting with me. When you see her that will mean you two will be able to get married."

My jaw dropped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yamato, come on. I know this is something the two of you wanted for a long time. If you'd like, I can still send the two of you on the missions requiring a 'married' couple."

"I think she would like that very much. I know I would."

"Alright then, I'm glad we could come to that agreement."

* * *

Months later

I was back to working with my group again. I stopped halfway around the corner when I heard the twins.

"Stop hitting me Aaden!"

"It was with one finger, Aiyana!"

"You hit a bruise!"

"You don't have a bruise!"

"Now I do!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Isamu scolded.

"Hump!" they both said glaring at each other.

"I see that there is some fire in this group." I grinned.

"Yamato sensei!"

"Calm down you two. Let's get going."

I motioned for them to follow me outside. We walked a ways to the training ground. I hope they were ready for what I was going to have them do. We reached the training ground and I saw Kakashi's group there.

"Ah, Yamato. I see you brought your group." he greeted.

"Yep. I hope that your group can give mine a challenge."

"I have one in mind."

I heard Aaden and Aiyana gulp.

"Wait, I have three in my group. Where is your third?" Kakashi asked.

I wasn't sure where Sai was.

"Your third was with me."

We turned to see Izuna walking up to us with a Sai behind her.

"Hi Sai, nice you could join us." I greeted.

He gave a slight nod and glanced at everyone else.

"How about a night survival and them trying to find a specific scroll." Kakashi suggested.

"All right then." I said.

I pulled out two scrolls and tossed them to Isamu. He gave us a huge grin before he vanished with the scrolls.

"Here are the rules you guys. Try not to kill each other. Kakashi's group has to find the scroll with the kanji for wind. My group has to find the one with fire. You have to defeat the person guarding the scroll. You will get penalized for coming back with the wrong scroll and or none at all." I said. "I will have others monitoring to make sure everyone is playing fair. Meet back here in two hours to start."

"All ready?" Aiyana whined.

"Of course." Aaden muttered.

Sai smacked the back of both of their heads. They turned to glare at him.

"Nothing beats something new." I grinned. "Or is that a problem?"

I gave them a warning glance as they pale.

"No-o-o sensei."

"Good. Go and get ready then. Remember, be back in two hours."

I watched as they scattered.

"This doesn't get old." Kakashi chuckled.

"No, it doesn't.

* * *

Next day

I was surprised to see how well they did. I laughed when I heard that Sakura, Aiyana and Naruto gained up on Itachi to get the fire scroll while Sasuke, Aaden and Sai managed to get the wind scroll from Chou. They all had lots of minor injuries for Rin to heal. How proud the group looked with all of their injuries when they handed the scrolls to Kakashi amused Rin. She shook her head as she listened to the stories.

"They keep getting smarter." I said to Kakashi.

"That they are."

* * *

Weeks later

Kakashi and I have been having our teams doing a lot of joint training. The triple A's stopped in for a surprise at one point and sent them all running. Naruto was stuck in a genjutsu and was chasing Aiyana around professing his love to her. Sakura was stuck in another genjutsu and was crying over how Sasuke didn't like her and that she liked the name Tama better. I could tell Aaden was in another and he was going around trying to find a blue fire cat.

Kakashi, Isamu, Chou and I had tears streaming down our faces from laughing too hard. Chou pulled out a camera and started to take pictures. Sai, Sasuke and Aiyana were chasing the others around trying to break them out of the genjutsus. They managed to get Sakura out of one but as soon as that happened, Sai got trapped in one. He sat down and was trying to figure out which blossom would like him and started to draw.

Tsunade joined us and shook her head in laughter. Naruto and Aaden were free of their genjutsus but Aiyana and Sasuke were trapped in one. Aiyana was trying to have Naruto tell her where the pretty fox with multiple tails was hiding. Sasuke was rambling on about how the elders where going to make him marry someone he didn't like.

After a while the triple A's released them from the genjutsus. Kakashi and I didn't have the calm control to tell them what happened. Chou told us to wait until she got the pictures developed to explain all of genjutsu chaos. I thanked the triple A's for the genjutsu fun before they vanished. I had wished that Kiyo were here to see all of this. I'm sure that she would have come up with some elaborate story to tell them. It did feel good to laugh.

* * *

Next day

I woke up to hear the rain again. I rolled over and stared at the empty spot next to me. I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Kiyo, please come home soon. I'm not whole without you." I whispered.

I looked out the window and saw the lightning race across the sky. I slowly got up and dressed for the day. I had a feeling it was going to be a rough day.

* * *

Hours later

I was at the jōnin standby station with Kakashi and some other genin team leaders. We were going over the latest list of things that our teams should know before the upcoming chūnin exams. One of the suggestions was how to navigate in a new area. I glanced at Kakashi and was trying not to laugh. We've toss our groups into forty-fourth training grounds so often, that they knew which direction was which.

"We should drop them off in Land of Rivers and see if they can make it back." Kakashi leaned over to suggest.

"Is that with or without them getting stuck in genjutsus?" I asked.

"Hhmm… tough call."

"Hey Yamato!"

I looked up in time to grab a scroll coming towards me. I opened it and sighed, another mission.

"Sorry, Kakashi. I can't join on this one. See if Isamu would like to join. If you guys take the teams there, let me know how it goes." I said as I got up.

"Will do."

* * *

I stopped by the apartment on my way home. The place was quiet when I entered. I did a quick sweep to make sure nothing was too out of place. I found a vase in one of the cabinets and filled it with water. I had stopped by a flower shop for a brief moment. I put the daffodil in the vase and headed towards the door.

"Happy Birthday Kiyo." I said before I closed the door.

* * *

Week later

I was back from my mission. Solo missions were a bit boring but at times it was nice. I turned in the scroll I was required to get. I saw Kakashi and Isamu waiting for me when I got to the house.

"Yamato, you look a bit roughed up." Isamu teased.

"Nothing that won't heal." I said, glancing at the cuts on my arms.

"You know that if Kiyo was to see you, she'd be having a fit." Kakashi said.

"I know. So what brings you guys around?" I asked, as we entered the house.

"You missing all of the fun." Isamu said as he handed me an envelope.

I opened it and smiled. It was the pictures from when the teams were stuck in the genjutsus.

"Just so you know, both teams were able to find their way back." Kakashi said.

"All right, fill me in."

Kakashi had asked a few of the anbus for a favor. He had each one 'kidnap' each team members and drop them off in a different spot in the Land of Rivers. Before they left the kids, they gave them a scroll with what they had to do to get back to Konoha.

Sakura and Aiyana were the first two back. They managed to run into each other and work as a team till they got back to Konoha. Naruto got slightly lost and wanted to head to Suna.

"So Yamato, are you ready?" Kakashi asked.

I gave him a sideways glace. With how things were happening lately, I lost track of certain things.

"For what?"

"It's almost been a year." Isamu grinned.

"I'm curious to see what happens when she comes back."

"I think that goes for all of us."

"Indeed it does."

* * *

'Kiss the Rain' by Billie Myers

Please review.


	18. Love Returns

Still own nothing but the ocs.

This chapter is back to Kiyo's point of view.

For those of you who have read Yamato's Love Returns, there are going to be some familiar scenes in this chapter with some slight changes and a bit longer.

For those who haven't, you're not missing anything.

* * *

_Love returns_

It was an odd sight to see the gates of Konoha again. I felt some weight being lifted off of my shoulders when I passed through. I held my sketchbook close to me. I couldn't wait to show Miya all of the designs I have come up with. Traveling around the country was nice. I started by heading towards the south and did one huge circle around the village along the country borders. I saw a lot of open spaces around the village. I could almost see Kiri when I reached the edge by the ocean. It brought back some good memories.

I spent countless lonely nights staring up at the stars. I ran into some other travelers and had nice conversations with them. One group I ran into was traveling to the Land of Hot Waters. It was a group of women. I figured I could join them for a while. I just wasn't expecting something to come out of the meeting.

I found out that one of the women had lost her husband. They were traveling to be closer to her family. I watched as her daughter ran off to explore but didn't go too far away. Seeing her courage to keep going despite the loss was amazing. The elder lady of the group brought up how much sorrow was showing in my eyes.

"_Dear, you can't hide behind that mask forever. You need to accept what happen and move on. Not only in your mind but also in your heart. You should go home. There is someone who loves you dearly who is waiting for your return." she said._

I knew I haven't told them much about me or why I was troubled. Her words had struck a cord with me. I was thinking more of what happened and about Tenzō. He had been there for me for a lot of things and the one important event that happened, I left him. At times I mentally scolded myself for that.

I came back early in the morning, in hopes of surprising everyone. I've been gone for almost a year. I hardly encountered anyone from Konoha on my travels. I wanted to go and see Tenzō, but I knew I had the evaluation first. I stopped by my apartment first to change into my anbu uniform and put my bag away. I sighed as I made my way up to the hospital in hopes things with the evaluation would go in my favor.

* * *

Hours later

I was called into the Hokage's office. I felt a sense of relief and a little of panic. I opened the door and entered. I listened as she went over the evaluation and other things with me. Tsunade decided to have me leave the anbu and I would do regular mission as a jōnin besides working at the hospital.

"Are you sure that it's okay that I do this?" I asked, looking at Tsunade.

She put the scroll down and glared at me.

"If it wasn't alright, I wouldn't allow it." she growled. "He's a good man and you both deserve to be happy, Soka. Go and give it a try. He's been waiting for you to come back. I could always send you both on a mission together from time to time."

I blushed at the thought of being around him on missions again.

"I know how much you two care of each other. Besides, if it wasn't meant to be, you'll know." she continued. "Now go home and change. And for goodness sake, go and find the man!"

"Thank you milady." I said with a bow as she smiled at me. I left in a flurry of white petals.

"Yamato, I hope that you're ready for what's going to happen." Tsunade chuckled.

* * *

I got back to the apartment and headed back to the bedroom to change. I took off all of my anbu apparel and put them away in the cedar chest at the end of the bed. I tucked my purple and white cat mask in a black bag and added it to the chest. I put on a mesh shirt that came down to my elbows and pull on a tan short sleeve shirt over it. I put on a black pair of shorts with a tan skirt over it.

I walked over to my dresser and looked in the mirror. I sighed as I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and tied it with a white ribbon. I grabbed my forehead protector and tied it on. My bangs partly cover it. I looked in the mirror again and sighed. This was to be a special day. I went to my closet and pulled out my pink qipao and changed into that instead.

I strapped my tantō to my right leg. I took off my necklace and pulled the ring off of the chain. I looked at the ring and smiled. It was a ring made out of maple wood with the engraving T+K. I just hope that he remembers when he sees me wearing it. I sighed again as I put the ring on my right hand. I grabbed my masquerade mask. I thought it would be fun to mess with him.

* * *

I headed out to the training area that I knew he would be at. I saw Kakashi sitting on one of the pillars as he watched Yamato work with the teams. I put on the mask and quietly approached him.

"Do you think he'll be glad to see me, Kashi?" I whispered in his ear. He sat up straight and turned around.

"I'm sure he'll be speechless, Kiyo. You've been gone for a long time. Haven't you two been in love with each other, but not really confessed to each other?" he asked as he hugged me.

"It's not like all communications has to be spoken anyway. It can be a look, a touch, writing, or just being near each other." I sighed. "Besides, we have confessed to each other."

"I know what you mean. It is amusing to see how careful you two were, when you pass each other in the hallways or on missions." he reflected. "You're still wearing the ring."

"I see that my best friend knows me so well." I grinned as I sat on the pillar next to him. "The ring means so much to me, as much as the man who gave it to me."

"It's been six years of you guys being together. I think it's time and obviously Tsunade agrees." he said, "It's good to see your eyes smiling again."

"Do you think he knows I'm here?" I asked with a nervous grin.

"Not yet, but you could do a couple different things to get his attention." he said thoughtfully. I could tell he was grinning. "Whistle, laugh or the usual, interfere with the lesson by grabbing him."

I laughed at this and that got Yamato's attention. He turned with big eyes and slowly smiled when he realized that I was there. Next thing I knew, he was in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. His lips were gentle. I think I melted in his arms. I realized how much more I missed him.

"Tenzō," I whispered as we pulled apart.

He gently pulled off my mask and kissed me again. When we pulled away, he took my hands in his.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time. Kiyo, it's on the wrong hand." he said softly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would know if it was on the wrong hand." I said sternly, eyeing the gentleness in his face.

"Since you're here, that means we can." he said as he took the ring off of my right hand and put it on my left. It was my turn to look at him with huge eyes. "Before you ask, my answer is yes."

I almost started to cry. I leaned into him as he held me.

"Yamato! Are we done practicing?" yelled Naruto.

"I'll take care of this." Kakashi said. "You two have some catching up to do."

He waved us off and headed to the group training. "Naruto, try again."

I looked at Tenzō as he took my hand and led me away from the training grounds. We headed back to his place. It's been so long since I held his hand in mine as I ran my thumb over the back of his hand. He lifted our hands and kissed the back of mine.

* * *

His home was cozy as always. I noticed some changes as I unstrapped my tantō and forehead protector off and set them on the table. After I kicked off my shoes, I walked over to the fireplace. I smiled at some of the pictures on the mantle. Tenzō came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"This one is one of my favorites."

He pointed to the one of him leaning against a tree and I had my head resting on his lap and my mask resting on top of my head. We were both sleeping.

"I still like this one."

I pointed to the one of Tenzō and I walking together and our hands were barely touching.

"I'm surprised that you still have this one."

I pointed to one where he carried me in his arms. It looked like I was sleeping.

"I like it. Even though you were unconscious and hurt from the mission we went on. I was glad that I gave you the ring before we left on that mission."

Before we left for that mission, I had put the ring on my necklace, hoping to give us luck. I completely forgot that he put one of his tracking seeds in the ring. He was able to find me after I was injured. I shivered a little and he pulled me closer. I set my masquerade mask next to his on the mantle.

"I remember when we got those. We were tired of wearing our anbu mask all of the time, but we had to wear some type of mask though."

I giggled at that memory. We almost gave Kakashi a heart attack on a mission.

"I can't believe that you got a copy of that one."

It was of Kakashi resting his head on my lap and I'm leaning against Tenzō, from when we were at a party at the Uchiha manor.

"That one was hysterical."

I pointed to the one of Izuna, Itachi, Tenzō, Chou and I all in bed together.

"What do we do now?" I asked him as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"That's not what…"

I was cut off as he kissed me. He pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. When we pulled apart, I realized that I was in his lap. I could feel my cheeks burn as I rested my head on his chest. He pulled the ribbon from my hair. After it fell, he ran his fingers through my hair. He knew it was one of the things I liked.

"I know. I'm just happy that you're back home with me. I used to worry when you would go on missions with someone else. I would laugh when I hear that you didn't have a scratch on you, but your teammate did. I was surprised that you didn't have an interest in any guy, but me. I loved how you flirted with me when we would pass each other in the hall or the glances we would give each other when we were on missions together." he whispered.

"I like how you would let me get close, even when I was nervous and thought I was getting too close. The picture of the two of us sleeping under the tree, reminds me how happy I felt with you. Kakashi would get weirded out because we didn't have to say much to each other, but we _knew_ what the other was thinking." he continued as I rubbed circles in his chest.

"Or how protective you became of me. It would freak some of the guys out, while others were amused. Seriously, how many other female medic anbu are there? Not many. When you gave me the ring, I thought you were going to ask me then. The look you gave me said otherwise. I wore it every day. I thought about you more after they stopped assigning us together, I realized that I _wanted_ to be with you." I said softly.

"I don't like being away from you. At times, I would wish that when I woke up in the morning, you would be there next to me. I was floored when Tsunade called me in and told me that we could." I went on. "She did tell me to find you."

"You know, we could do some thing about you wanting to wake up next to me." he teased.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right…" I scoffed.

I squealed as he picked me up and carried me off to the bedroom. He set me gently on the bed and crawled next to me, pulling me close to him. He left a trail of kisses from the bottom of my ear, along my neck to my shoulder.

"Tenzō…"

I heard him chuckled against my skin as he came back up and kissed my lips.

"Kiyo, I have missed you. You've been gone from me for a long time."

"We get to have the rest of our lives together now."

"I think that it's about time that we are bound to each other."

"Tenzō, you make it sound like it wasn't going to happen."

"At times it seemed like it."

"We could make up for loss time."

"Don't worry, we will."

I woke up the next morning with Tenzō sleeping next to me. I smiled as I curled next to him. I was happy that we were finally got permission to be able to get married. Tenzō was glad that I was able to put the majority of the sorrow from loosing the baby behind me and trying to move forward.

* * *

Days later

We received an invitation to a dinner and dance by the Hokage. It's been a while since we've been to one. Tenzō has been acting weird days before and I couldn't figure out why.

Chou came over the night of the dance and was helping me get ready for the night. I decided to wear a simple white dress with an auburn sash tied around my waist and it trailed down the back of the dress. I giggled as she curled my hair and used my hair comb among the curls. When she was done, I went over to the dresser and opened my jewelry box. I found my necklace but I didn't see my rings.

"Tenzō!" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my rings?"

"Which one?"

"What do you mean, which one? Both of them!"

"I thought I saw one on the bathroom sink. I'm not sure of the other."

I went to the bathroom and didn't see either one. I gave out a long sigh.

"Tenzō, could you help me find them tomorrow?"

"Sure. We should go though."

He walked into the bedroom and smiled at me.

"I'll help you find them later, I promise. You look beautiful. Let's go."

He pulled me into a hug before we joined Chou and Isamu in the living room.

* * *

Chou and I were having fun chatting away as we walked to the hotel. We said hi to familiar faces as we entered the lobby. I felt Tenzō's hand graze mine. I turned to see his smirk as I grabbed his hand. He pulled me closer to him. I heard the giggles from Chou as I shook my head. We were pulled aside for some pictures. I felt better when we entered the dinning room.

Kakashi joined us at the table for dinner. Chou and I were teasing him about being busy lately. Isamu was tossing out the idea that a girl was keeping Kakashi busy. Kakashi denied it of course. We kept talking after dinner and didn't notice that the music started to play for people to dance to.

"Anyone seen Tenzō?" I asked.

"He'll be right back. Someone pulled him aside to talk to him."

"Okay."

I didn't give it another thought as Chou distracted me with some of the latest things going on in the anbu. Kuya joined us and I still didn't see Tenzō. I did notice that it was getting quiet in the room since the music stopped.

"Come on, let's get up and stretch." Chou whispered in my ear.

I stood up and she linked arms with me. We walked around the room and we were about to walk past the dance floor.

"Kiyo, would you join me out here?" I heard.

I turned to see Tenzō all alone out on the dance floor. Chou gave me a grin as she pushed me towards him. I vaguely noticed that everyone was watching. He took my hands as he stood in front of me. I was trying to figure out why he was still acting nervous.

"Kiyo, we have been together for over six years now. We've been through the good, the bad and the ugly. I'm very thankful that you've allowed me into your life. But there is one thing I want to know." he said.

He knelt down on one knee and pulled out one of the rings I was looking for earlier.

"Kiyo, will you marry me… again?"

I'm sure my jaw dropped. I wasn't sure what to say or do. Then I felt my hand being squeezed. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes."

He stood up and kissed me as everyone applauded. I giggled as I heard some whistles coming from our friends. He slid the ring on my finger and I realized it was different. There was a simple silver band connected to the ring with the opal and diamonds.

"It belongs right here, right where it was before." he whispered in my ear as the music started to play again.

I recognized the song that started to play as the one he sang to me years ago. He held me close as we swayed with the music. I looked at him as a tear started to escape. He wiped it way as he kissed my forehead.

"I hope those are tears of happiness." he whispered. "I don't want to see anymore tears of sadness, just happiness."

"Oh, Tenzō."

"Let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone…" I heard him sing softly.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I glanced up and saw a wide smile on his face.

"Dance me to the end of love…"

* * *

I know that Tenzō had proposed to Kiyo towards the beginning of the story. It only seemed fitting to have him do it again. Besides, many of the guests or people who know them as being 'married' would see this as renewing a marriage instead of marrying the first time.

Please review.


	19. Epilogue

Still own nothing but the ocs.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Three years later

Ever since coming back to Konoha, Tsunade had me assigned to work shifts at the hospital. About a year ago, she had asked me to teach a basic medic class at the academy. There were times when Rin and Sakura would show up to help. Tenzō was still busy with his chūnin team among being sent on an anbu mission twice a month.

Chou and I have been busy working for Miya. I still couldn't get over how long we have been working for her. I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my belly. Recently Tsunade has taken me off of shifts at the hospital along with teaching at the academy, since I was close to the baby's due date.

"So, when are you expecting this little one?" Miya asked.

"Any day now. Yamato's excited for this one." I said.

"Oh? Why is that?" Chou asked.

"You know how most guys are. They want a boy."

"That might be because you have a girl already." Chou teased.

"He adores Loici. I think he'll be happy no matter what the baby is." I said.

"That he does." Miya agreed.

Loici is almost three and has brown hair and blue eyes.

"So, Chou, when are you and Isamu getting married?"

"I have no idea. We haven't really talked about it." she sighed.

"I guess time will tell." I smirked. "Anyway, I should go, I have a doctor's appointment."

Chou helped me up from the chair. I said my goodbyes and slowly headed to the hospital. I laughed when I saw Tsunade waiting for me.

"How are you doing Kiyo?" she grinned.

"Doing well, except that this one is just active."

"That's to be expected."

"Oh!" I cried as I grabbed my belly.

"Maybe its good that you're here. Sounds like it's time."

* * *

Hours later

I felt relief when I heard the baby cry. I leaned back into the pillows and waited to hear the news.

"It's a boy and a healthy one too."

"Tenzō will be excited." I grinned.

"Name?"

"Deyrian."

Tsunade handed me Deyrian after she cleaned him up. I felt better after she check me over and found no complications. Deyrian has auburn hair and dark eyes.

"I hope you don't' mind some visitors." she grinned.

"Sure. Let them in."

She helped me get more comfortable before she opened the door and took a step out into the hallway.

"Yamato!" she called out, "Get in here and see your wife and baby!"

I laughed as he came in with Loici in his arms. She had her hair up in pigtails as usual. The one thing I will never get use to is his name. Everyone has been calling him Yamato. Only Kakashi and I still call him Tenzō. He smiled as he set Loici down on the bed. She crawled up next to me and looked at Deyrian.

"Baby?" she asked.

"Baby brother Deyrian." Tenzō whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to hold him?" I teased Tenzō.

"Of course."

He took Deyrian and Loici cuddled against me. We heard a knock on the door.

"Can we join the fun?" Isamu asked as he poked his head in.

"Come in and see the baby." I called out.

Isamu and Chou came in followed by Miya, Kakashi and Kuya. I smiled at Chou and Miya cooing at the Deyrian as they took turns holding him. Loici slid off of the bed and headed for Kakashi. She giggled as he picked her up. Tenzō came over and kissed the top of my head. I gave him a faint smile as he sat on the bed.

"You know Kakashi, you could always have Loici and Deyrian as your genins." Isamu teased.

Kakashi glanced at Loici as she tried to whisper something in is ear.

"Please Kashi?" she whispered.

"I don't know if I want the Seina kids." he teased. "Maybe Itachi would be a better teacher."

"Tachi?" Loici asked with big eyes.

We watched as she thought it over. We heard a knock and Chou opened the door. Sakura, Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto came in. Loici looked at them and back to Kakashi.

"No!" she said with a stern look. "Tama!"

I looked at Tenzō before I started laughing. Loici squirmed out of Kakshi's grip and darted towards Sakura. Sakura picked her up with a confused look.

"Sorry Sakura, it looks like Loici wants you to teach her." Tenzō said.

"Me?" she asked.

"Apparently she wants you instead of Kakashi and Itachi."

Sakura looked at Kakashi and Itachi before looking back at Loici. I watched as her face softens.

"Loici," she started. "I'll only teach you when you're old enough."

"But I am!"

"I meant after you go to the academy."

Loici turned to us and pouted.

"Daddy, please?" she asked with big eyes.

"Loici, you're not old enough to go to the academy. Maybe in a year or two." he said trying to keep a straight face.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Loici threw her arms around Sakura's neck as we laughed. I had a feeling things were starting to get interesting.

* * *

I hope everyone had enjoyed the story. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, ideas and suggestions!


End file.
